The Fox, The Cat, and the Yakuza?
by katlovesfoxxy
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke first meet, they get off to the wrong start. But, when they next meet again in Tokyo they are forced to work together to get Naruto's father back from the mysterious group who took him. I suppose you could say their first remembered meeting was... inevitable. SasuNaru. ItaKyuu. Summary changed.
1. Hello

Kat-chan: Hey guys.. so this is my first story, so be a little gentle when you criticize. -hides in corner-

Naruto: Don't listen to her she actually plans to conquer the world.

Kat-chan: SHUT-UP NARUTO THEY'LL LEARN ALL MY SECRETS! -Sasuke flashes his sharingan-

Sasuke: Hn -chases Kat-chan from room.-

Itachi: Oh, might as well... Kat-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the character's affiliated with it... thank god or I'd be gay.-chuckles evilly-

Kat-chan: -Runs back in room and hides behind Itachi-

**WARNING: **This is obviously a yaoi story, so if you don't like yaoi I suggest you don't read this. Which brings me to the point of how you even got here. Anyway main pairing SasuNaru, others will be KakaIru(slightly), NejiGaa(eventually), and ItaKyuu(in time).

**AUTHORS NOTE(added after publish of story): **I was reading this all over again, and decided to do some editing. This chapter and a few above it would formerly have been Naruto's and Sasuke's Pov twice. I am going to take out one of each and add one Itachi and one Kyuubi. So, as well as editing I'm going to make this happen as well so it won't be unusual to get updates on the story, and not have a new chapter. Also, a few chapters up when it's just one chapter with Sasuke and Naruto and then the next with Kyuubi and Itachi, I'm going to change this to one chapter, like the rest so, instead of 16 there will now be 15 chapters, maybe 14 if I did it twice. But, seeing as I will be adding Itachis pov and Kyuubis pov early on you may want to re-read, but it's not necessary, because it does not change anything in the story at all. Thank you!

NARUTO'S POV

I blinked at the counter in front of me, the room is moving in circles, and my head is pounding. I grabbed the money from my pocket and handed it to the pharmasist. Somehow during the Winter break I got sick, and to me that's a mystery. I hardly ever get sick, but when I do, it's bad. It last for maybe two days -but if I take this purple stuff and get a good sleep- this cold, or more likely flu will be gone by tomorrow.

After the pharmasist handed me the now bagged medicine and my change I thanked her and walked out of the store. It is definitely cold this winter, but I suppose that's a Hokkaido winter for you. The ground was covered in a new sheet of snow, nearly covering up my tracks from when I had walked here. Yes, I walked in the snow and I have the flu. Did I mention I'm wearing only a sweater, and no boots but sneakers? No, well that's it. And people wonder why I get sick so violently.

I felt a pressure on my arm, and was yanked into an alley way. The grip was strong, but no stronger than a normal persons. It can be easily broken. As I was turned to face my attacker, I caught sight of four people. The one that grabbed me was probably in his mid-twenties, he had black hair shortly cut, and small but rounded eyes. He had a knife, and was pointing it at me. Lovely, what'd I do now, for someone to try and mug me?

'_**Be careful kit, you're already rundown because you got sick**__**.'**_

'_I know, I know, but what'd I do this time to get mugged? I didn't even say anything this time'_ I whined to the fox demon within me. Did I forget to mention Kyuubi? Oh well, now you know.

Instead of answering Kyuubi just laughed at me.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but more commonly known as Naruto Kazekage. When I was small I lived in Tokyo, until I was about two. I don't remember much about it, besides what my parents told me. Tomorrow, I will be seventeen. In case you can't figure it out that means right now I'm sixteen. My hair is a light blond taking after my father, which is the same with my eyes, an ocean blue. On each of my cheeks, I had three scars, they were light, but definitely noticeable. I have naturally tanned skin, no tanning lotion needed. That shit smells weird anyway.

I can't sit around when people are in trouble, especially girls. Don't get me wrong, just because they're girls doesn't mean they're weak and defenseless. A girl can get the job done the same as a guy. My point is that when a girls is defenseless, they pay for it with more than a beat up body and bruises. Much more.

My least favorite part about me is I'm short, about 5' 4". And my hair isn't exactly short. It nearly reaches my shoulders. So, basically people think I'm a girl from the back. Apparently I have a girly figure. I don't know what they see though, this body is all man. Manly man. Like so manly, that if you looked at me you'd say 'ah that manly body of that man is so man-ish and man-like'.

Anyway, back to the important stuff, I moved here about 5 years ago because of a horrible accident involving my parents. I'm not completely sure what happened, I just know after that night my father disappeared. At the time we were living in a more northern town called Suna. After leaving Tokyo that's where we lived until I was nearly twelve. After my father disappeared we moved to my current home: Konoha.

I have trouble trusting people. I wasn't always like this, I could trust someone quickly, but only if I was certain I could trust them. That all changed because of one person. He was my fighting buddy. I remember his short black hair and dark brown eyes. Sai. But, he hurt me in an unimaginable way, right after my father disappeared. That night my mother followed after him, so it's assumable that he was kidnapped. The other evidence that shows he was most likely kidnapped was my mother ended up in the hospital injured, just hours after she went to find my father. And no, she didn't get in a car crash, and there was hardly any bruises. Her arm was broken and she had a gunshot wound in her leg. I'm pretty sure that's no accident. Two day after that Sai hurt me as well. That was right before we moved to Konoha. It's probably a good thing I have trouble trusting people these days.

About six months ago my mom left after she got a letter, all I know is that it was unsigned, and the contents required my mothers presence elsewhere. My mother left me here, and left, for where I am unsure. But, one thing I do know is she won't be back until she finds my father. My father. He was a good man. No, he _is_ a good man. I probably forgot to mention my fighting skills Karate, Ju Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Aikido, Kung-Fu, and many more I don't feel like naming. I can handle several types of fire arms such as handguns, rifles, machine guns, and many more. I also know how to use a cross bow as well as a normal bow and arrow. I could throw a staff and hit my target at least 100 feet away. I can use knives and swords, or any sharp, pointy object, and kill someone. I can use any weapon you name. I like to keep my skills a secret though so people don't think I'm abnormal. I don't know why my father taught me this stuff but I never objected. He wanted me to know it all. My dad taught me to never show weakness. I agree with him on that, you are as weak as you let yourself be. If you don't show weakness, then you're not weak. I looked down, at the ground, feeling myself getting dizzy. Well no matter what I absolutely will not lose.

I let out a shaky breath, to steady myself. Apparently that was a bad idea. The guy with the knife pushed me into the wall behind me. I felt my back hit it and it knocked the wind out of me. I slowly slid to the ground, my head was spinning and I felt hot stickiness on my face. I guess these guys aren't messing around. I glared at the man with the knife, and spit at him.

"Give us your money babe, and I promise we'll let you go easily." Lovely they think I'm a chick.

"Your pathetic," I started while standing up "You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you take my money, when you can't even work for your own." I glared at him and his buddies "You'd take money from a defenseless girl? That's sad, because I'm not even a chick. I have a penis, and no boobs. If you need help, that means I'm a man. M-A-N." Usually one of my outbursts makes people want to hit me. Ah, there it is. His arms with the knife was going through the air, moving toward me. I made a quick movement to get out of the way, but I stumbled out of dizziness. The knife cut through my shoulder, just enough to draw blood, but not close enough to cause a serious injury.

On instinct I turned with my fist out to punch him. I hit him on the cheek, a little to far to the right for my liking, but I knocked him to his butt. Shit! I felt arms grab me from behind. I forgot he had friends with him. This is not a good time to fight, I'm not in health for this. Or My face was shoved into the wall in front of me, but I barely felt it. All I could concentrate on was the now spinning world, and the metallic smell of blood.

_**'Kit, get a hold on yourself.'**_

___'I-What's happening?'_

"You say I'm pathetic?" The man's voice was in my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck. He had a grip on the back of my neck, but it was loose and could easily be broken. I should hurry though, I need to get home and wrap my wounds. I refuse to go to a hospital, people can track you from there. I felt a loss of weight behind me, and sunk to the ground.

_**'You'll be fine, just try to stay conscious.' **_

I heard a bunch of punching sounds, and foot steps running away, until there was only one set of footsteps, and light breathing. What just happened? I slowly stood up, using the wall to help me up, I then turned around and leaned against it. I caught sight of a guy, he was about my age maybe older, and was heading in my direction. He's... gorgeous. His hair was black, but it seemed to have tints of blue in it. The back was spiked up, but he seemed to pull the look off. He's pale, nearly the color of the snow. His eyes are a void of black, and they were staring right at me.

I cleared my face of any emotion, and steadied myself. The boy looked at me speculatively, as if checking me if I was okay. I turned the other way walking for the street, feeling slightly woozy but not ready to show it in my steps. I've never shown weakness before, but if I don't stop the bleeding soon I know I'll pass out. And if Kyuubi says not to then it must be important _not_ to.

"Hey." It was the guy. His voice was deep, and it sounded as if he wasn't worried at all. I turned to face him, and glared daggers at him. My head started to spin, but I tried my hardest to not let it show. Damn tall men. "Urusukontachi, you're bleeding. You'll pass out if you don't get it cleaned up soon."

What a bastard, I don't even know him and he... he called me a, moron. I staggered, and hit his chest.

"Teme, don't tell me what I already know." My voice was muffled by his coat, and I felt an arm wind itself around my waist to steady me. I slapped his hand away, and then winced at the pain that in caused my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I growled "I didn't ask you to help me." My glare came back, and I looked up at him looking him right in the eyes. He looked emotionless, but his eye gave the slightest twitch, showing irritation.

"Hn, whatever" His voice sounded cold and uncaring

"T-teme, you I was about to break loose and beat them." I breathed. My stomach was starting to hurt worse, and my head began to pound.

"Hn Whatever you say... dobe." I took a step back dumbfounded.

"Who the hell are you talking to teme...? I'm not a dobe, I was gonna take care of it." I yelled. I felt my eyes drooping, and I could barely feel anything before I fell into something warm.

"Urusukontachi." I heard him mumble before everything went dark.

SASUKE'S POV

"Hn whatever you say... dobe" This is the most interesting thing that has happened in a while. Ah, he stumbled, he probably needs a doctor.

When I seen him being attacked he looked determined to win, not scared for his life. I knew he was about to break his hold and attack these people, I could tell by his face that he was determined to do it. What I don't know is why I even interfered with the dobe other than the fact that he's interesting, why should I bother myself with him?

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm seventeen and part of the Uchiha yakuza, but nobody knows that... My father is the leader. My father is an emotionless person, and reacts to nothing. Not threats, not anything. I think the only thing my father ever reacted to was another clan, the main branch of Uchiha, it was like Uzum or some such. But their leader has been missing for a few years.

Since I'm son of yakuza I know how to fight, and I'm good with a gun. But, I don't really like the yakuza. So my father sent me to live here until I graduate and hopefully I change my mind or I'll be forced to like it. Which would suck because then I would have a predetermined Sesai. A sesai is the spouse of a yakuza leader. The sesai has to be strong mentally and physically. My father has already determined who my sesai candidates will be when I take over after he dies. I shuddered at the thought of those evil girls. My father says I am to be the next leader because Itachi it openly gay. It's not that my father has a problem with that, he just wants a heir to the leadership.

"Who the hell are you talking to teme...? I was going to take care of it." The blond in front of me seemed to whisper. He then looked at me with wide eyes, as if realizing something, and then almost in slow motion fell into my arms. His face was bloody, and his wound on his shoulder was bleeding through his sweater. He needs treated. I scooped him up in my arms, he was surprisingly light. I might as well bandage him at my house, I don't even know where a hospital is. I began to walk in the direction of my apartment, watching the boy in my arms for signs of death and such. I then noticed three scars across both his cheeks. Who would want to hurt anyone as innocent looking as this kid? He looked very calm passed out like this, but he was sweating. I felt his forehead with my chin. He must have a fever over 100. This dobe, he's probably got the flu, what was he doing in just a sweater, in the snow?

When I reached my apartment, I set him down on my bed and got a wet wash rag and cleaned the wound on his head. I took off his sweater, and shirt. His skin was tanned and looked soft. Then I noticed a bunch of scars, all over just light ones everywhere on his body. You would only notice them if your face was mere inches from his stomach, where mine was. Then I noticed a big scar that was just over his chest, to the left of his heart. It looked like it may have been serious.

I dabbed at the wound on his shoulder then bandaged it. I pulled off his wet sneakers which were an idiotically bright orange, and sweats, and put a pair of my work out shorts on him. My clothes made him look like a little kid. I put him under the covers and put a cold compress on his head and took his temperature, 103.2 F

Now that I got a clean view of his face, he was actually extremely beautiful, that surprised me, I never thought I would meet a beautiful man.

KYUUBI'S POV

The stupid brat, does he never listen to me? Seriously, I tell him to do one thing, and he does the exact god damn mother fucking opposite. I stomped around my den, which was located somewhere in his mind, and laid on my bed. Naruto frustrates me to no end, I don't understand one thing my kit is thinking. Yes, I think of him as my kit. As my baby brother. As my child.

I'm Kyuubi, the one and only fox demon. I was born, several hundred years ago, into a litter of seven other kits. Out of that litter I was the youngest, and smallest. I never got the chance to grow up with them. But, that's a story for another time. Nearly seventeen years ago I was transported into Naruto's body, unwillingly might I add. At the time, I had been a part of the Rogue demon group, known as Akatsuki, lead my Orochimaru. Technically, I'm still part of the Akatsuki, since all I needed from Naruto was twelve years in his body, then my jaki or demonic force that he was born with would be mine and I could take full form, without the ring, after I kill Naruto of course. Fuck that, he's my kit, we've went through this explanation already.

Just in case you were wondering, yes I'm a fox demon, but no, I do not take the form of a complete fox. If I were to be in my complete form I would be a fox with nine tails, but like I just said no fox form. Instead I'm somewhere in between, while I'm within Naruto's mind. I'm in a human body, but I have four tails, and my ears are out. My hands have claws, and I'm pretty sure my canines are nice and sharp. Basically, in the human world, I'm a Halloween costume.

'_**Hey kit, WAKE UUUUUPPPP' **_ No matter how much I yell, I know he won't wake up. He needs his rest, but the person that found him... it's familiar, his scent I mean. I need him to wake up, of course I could take over his body, and find out who this person is myself, but Naruto's eyes would become red. I don't think that child would understand that. I suppose I could channel some of my strength, to help his healing. I sat up on my bed, and crossed my legs. Wind began to blow, as I felt my strength leaving my body, and flowing into Naruto. My body felt light as if I was flying. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as I began losing the feeling in my arms. I let out a big huff of air, as I felt Naruto respond to my healing. He'll probably be up in a few hours. I stopped giving him my strength, and flopped onto my back once again.

My den was like a normal bedroom, bed, bookcase, dresser, and a couch. Naturally, since I'm in Naruto's head(In a safe spot that was designated to me since Naruto was conceived from his mother and father. It was in his blood line.) I have no electronic devices, so I usually just build things, like buildings and such. Right now, my den is actually in an apartment building I built out of random things I found. It's nice in here, like a luxury hotel. It gets lonely though, everywhere I go it's empty, my only company is Naruto. And my jaki.

My jaki isn't exactly a physical thing, it's more of a presence, in my full fox form. Like an apparition. It has a mind of its own, and began giving Naruto problems after my twelve years with him were up. You'r probably wondering why I didn't kill him, and achieve my jaki. Well, that's because I grew attached, and I don't believe in killing good people, or humans. Speaking of my jaki, I should go check the prison I put it in.

After my twelve years within Naruto happened, and it was evident I wasn't going to kill Naruto, the jaki took control of Naruto's body, and attempted to kill him itself. Because of this I built it a prison, and tried my hardest to keep it contained. This prison is just like any other, but it's in the maximum security. Even though I have no technology in here, I but up barriers to tell me if it's moved past anything. Not to mention I put up multiple binding jutsus, and traps. If it manages to get out, well, then I'm not the devious fox I used to be.

As I approached the gates, I steeled myself for what lies ahead. This jaki, my jaki tries everything it can to get me to kill my kit, persuasion of power, promises to kill Orochimaru, hope to bring _him _back... But, I refuse, because Naruto is my kit, my family, my brother, and somehow like a son. I kept that boy sane while his father trained him, gave him someone to talk to, a friend. I neared the gates, of the jakis cell. I could feel it's power, my power, trying to get to me. I would be lying if I said it wasn't tempting.

"Ah Kyuubi." It rumbled, it bared its teeth, and stared at me. "I see you've come to visit me. Have you changed your mind about the parasite human you love oh so much?"

"No." I took a step forward, and bared my own teeth. "Tell me, hows your cage? It's small enough to be uncomfortable right?" A deep growl broke through the air. I laughed. "Well then I hope you enjoy your stay, because as long as I'm around, Naruto will be safe, and you'll be in there. Ja ne." I walked out of the room as I felt Naruto's presence strengthen.

ITACHI'S POV

Bam! Bam! Bam! I rolled behind an open desk, and pulled my guns out. I couldn't help the sardonic smile that came to my face as I thought of all the people I get the pleasure of disposing of. This mission-I suppose thats what I'll call it anyway- was given to me, with great haste. My father doesn't like traitors, or people who work against him. Not that I blame him, that would be stupid as hell.

I stood and jumped over the desk, kicking the guy who was approaching. I landed on him, and shot him in the head. I dove right sliding under the man with the Uzi and shot between his legs. As I was sliding back I shot all the people showing. Two more guys on my right, inexperienced, and young. They went down like flies. One was in front of me, older and coming at me with a hand gun, like my own. One shot to the head. Before I could hit the wall quickly approaching behind me, I propelled myself into standing with my hand. As I landed on my feet two stray bullets zoomed past my head. I spun and kicked the man onto the ground and shot his companion in the chest. I then shot the man on the floor, until my gun was empty.

I dropped the guns I 'borrowed' from the guards onto the ground. I walked slowly toward the desk across the room making no noise. I pulled my favorite knife out and jumped lightly on the desk. I smirked when a whimper of fear came from the man hiding beneath the desk. I reached under quickly and pulled his out from under the desk. I jumped on him to pin him down, and put my knife to his throat to keep him down.

"Pl-please, I have a wife and kids. I'll do anything, just d-don't kill me." He pleaded, tears were rolling down his face.

"Ha." I pulled off the mask I had covering my face.

"Itachi-sama! Y-you dark kill me, your fathers strongest ally. What's the meaning of this? Are you trying to ruin your father?" I smirked.

"This was a direct order from my father. It seems you were siphoning Uchiha plans right into oh let's say... Gakeruyakumi." His eyes widened.

"I-I never gave those bastards shit. It's a fucking lie." I slowly dragged my knife to his cheek, just slow and light enough to cut him.

"Oh but..." I twisted the knife on his cheek. "That's not what our spies at Gakeruyakumi say." His eyes widened.

"He's lying, I'm not stupid enough to go against Uchiha." Why do they bother?

"That's nice." I drove my knife through his eye. I waited for his screaming to stop.

"Pl-PLEASE!" I dragged the knife across his throat, and waited for his body to stop thrashing to stand up. How disgusting.

It's so boring here without my little brother. Why did our father have to send him away, now I have no one to bother when I'm bored. I stared out the window, as the snow fell slowly to the ground. I sighed as I walked to my door, and stepped into the hallway on the second floor of the Uchiha mansion. I walked down the stairs until I reached the front door and stepped out.

I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket, and stuck the addictive stick between my lips. I watched as the flame from consumed the front of it until I could puff without the flame. I stuck my custom made fox lighter into my pocket, and pulled the cigarette from my lips, letting the smoke out as well.

"Itachi." I took a drag, and let it out slowly.

"Kakashi." I flicked the cherry.

"I thought you quit." I smirked.

"I'm bored." I brought my stick to my lips again, and took another slow drag.

"You miss Sasuke." He stated it simply.

I turned to Kakashi and blew the smoke in his mask protected face. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, and leaned against the wall.

"Sometimes I wish I wouldn't of told my father, therefore Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about any of this." By telling my father, I meant about being gay. "Everyday, I think about telling him I have interest in woman, so I can give a heir."

"But, I know you won't." I nodded.

"You know I won't, because I really have no interest in them." I sighed, and rested my head against the wall behind me. "I just hope Sasuke does. If not, I fear he will be forced, and I won't be able to do a thing about it." Kakashi is the only person I can talk to about this stuff, he's a good friend, and confidant. He was also there for me when I found out I was gay. Some people don't understand that gay men such as myself do not find out they are gay from sex. Do straight people find out their straight from sex? No, they just know if from when they are attracted to the opposite sex, and have no feelings toward their own. Mine was just the opposite. I thought guys were cute, and girls as just friends. I never knew this was bad until I told Kakashi. I had been maybe thirteen at the time.

"I know, but Itachi, Sasuke he's never had a crush on someone before. Girl or boy, so we can't be sure." I sighed, and pulled another cigarette out, and lit it hastily, before offering one to Kakashi. He declined.

"That kid worries me." I said quietly.

"Hmm." We were quiet except for the sound of me sucking in on my cigarette, and blowing out. "You really should quit." I nodded but said nothing as I continued to smoke.

Kat-chan: Yep, so it's edited, and completely different from the original, but like I said way at the top, it won't effect the overall story. Ja Ne!


	2. Recognition

**Edited as well, you will find parts of the other chapter in this, so it will be, EXTRA LONG. Also, I will be changing these all at almost the exact same time, so if I miss one, please do not hesitate to tell me. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue. Thank you ^_^

NARUTO'S POV

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I just had the nightmare again. Damn you Freddie Kruger, and Michael Myers. I love scary movies, and I have no problem with gay men, seeing as well... but my Kami-sama, what the hell was that? Weirdest dream ever.

My head was still pounding, but weakly, and my the wooziness was gone completely. Wait... where am I? This house looks expensive. The walls were a cream color, and the carpet a dark red. There was a bookcase with two cushioned chairs beside it, and a dresser. Next to me was a nightstand with a lamp, that somehow looked expensive. Even the bed I'm laying in looks expensive, the sheets look silk! Silk? I squeaked as I fell out of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Hn." T-that guy, why am I at his place. His face stayed emotionless ashe walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead. I was too shocked to do anything, but gape as he bent to my level.

"Your fever broke." He was looking at me as if surprised.

'_**Your okay brat, thank this kid. Oh ask his name.'**_

_** '**__Why?'_

_**'Just do it.'**_

I won't thank him, but I will ask his name, right after...

"Can I use your shower?" My voice came in a low whisper, but it sounded confident. I cleared my throat.

"Hn, it's through that door then turn to the right and it's the door on the left." I gave him a quick nod then got up from the ground, using his bed as help. I feel loose, yet comfortable. Hmmm. I looked to my body... these aren't my clothes... WAIT!

"Where are my clothes? Teme, what did you do it?" My voice sounded tight, and I could feel my anger coming off me in waves.

"Hn." His hn'ing is pissing me the hell off, acting like he's better than me.

I started to walk, but the ground started to spin and I began to fall, I landed on something warm and soft. I looked up shocked. "Careful dobe you could seriously rip open your wound!" This time he looked irritated.

"Sh-shut up teme."

I rushed out of his arms stumbling to the bathroom. I slammed his door and slid to the ground, letting out the breath I had been holding. What the hell was that? Why would he be mad? I'm the one that got dizzy and fell, oh maybe it was because I fell on him. Damn I've shown him my weak side more than once, nobody not even mom has seen it more than once. I got up and undressed, then examined the bandages he put on me. They were neat and well done, my wounds should be nearly closed. I unwrapped the bandages, and examined the wounds. They were nearly healed, thanks to Kyuubi. After I get done in the shower, I shouldn't have to re-wrap them.

I feel like I owe this guy something. I can't give him money I've only have what my mother left for me. I really don't want to say thank you, but I guess I have no choice. I suppose a 'thanks' would be okay, but that's it. When I was done with my shower I found fresh clothes waiting for me. I must've been in there for an hour but I didn't hear him come in. But what are these? There were black skinny jeans, a black sweater a black t-shirt, socks, and fresh undergarments. I sighed, but how the hell can I wear this? My clothes I wore in here were gone, or his clothes, or whatever.

"Damn teme" I muttered to myself while putting on the clothes. These clothes make me mad, don't get me mad I like them, they're comfortable and everything, but... it's just, their his. As I pulled on the pants, I realized they were a little to big, so they sagged on me, and the legs were a little to long. This made me even more pissed than before. Why is everyone bigger than me? Why must my manly man body be less manly than that bastard? Next I put on the undershirt, then the sweater. I then pulled on the socks, and then looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was still wet from the shower so it clung to my face, and the black I wore really seemed to contrast with it. I always thought I looked weird in darker colors, that's why I love orange. But, I guess it's okay.

'_Kyuubi, where the hell have you been through this whole thing?'_

'_**Sitting in my den, amused kit.'**_

'_I hate you' _I pouted

"_**I know, this happens to amuse me too.'**_

I growled as I turned the door knob and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around, still kind of confused of the place, until Kyuubi pointed out which way to go. I turned and started walking until I slammed into something hard, yet soft at the same time. I looked up, to see the face of the teme.

"Dobe." He smirked

"Screw you teme!"

He didn't respond he just looked at me with an observant face, looking me from head to toe.

"Whatever" If I argue with this bastard It'll take longer to get home. Plus, arguing with him will probably make me break something in his expensive looking apartment. Then...

"Thank you." I said quietly, and averted my gaze to the ground. I then, felt a hand under my chin guiding my face up.

"Look at me when you talk." My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"Te-Teme?" I shouted and pushed him away

I just thanked him, why do I have to look at him while I thank him? I thanked him, and that should be enough, he should be happy I even bothered.

"Hn" He looked at me with the straightest face "You really are a dobe, how do your parents handle you?"

Anger overflowed me as I stared at this bastard. How dare he? My father hasn't been around for five years. My mother left to go find him, recently too. How dare he say something about my parents without knowing me. I glared up at the stupid person in front of me, he had a smirk on his face. Must. Not. Punch.

"Bye." I said as I opened the door after I put my sneakers on, thanking Kami-sama that it was the door that lead outside. This is an apartment complex on the nicer side of town. I'll have to walk at least an hour to get home, 45 minutes if I walk fast. It's not that I live in a bad part of town, it's just he's more in the city, and I live closer to the suburbs. Damn him! Nobody in this town has mentioned my parents for the 5 years I have lived here. Since my mother left a few months ago I haven't given her much thought, except to hope she was safe. And I do hope she is safe, I will be without a guardian if she is... killed.

When she left I had assumed she was going for revenge, because she gets these looks whenever dad is mentioned. But, I'm not sure she left because she knew where my father was, otherwise she would have taken me with her. But, she must have a clue as to where he is.

Then this teme just has to remind me of them, make me remember how fucked up my life and world really is. I wish I had one of my cutlasses on me so I could shoot his face or maybe of gotten a few punches in. I coughed, still feeling slightly sick, it made my head start to pound slightly. Great now I'm going to get even sicker my ears aren't covered and I just took a shower. I pulled the hood up on the sweater I was wearing, it helped slightly. By now I was walking through a pretty crummy part of the city.

'_**Behind you kit.' **_It was Kyuubi, he has been strangely quiet since my encounter with the teme.

The footsteps behind me weren't exactly quiet, as the person wasn't even trying to hide. Just because I have blond hair doesn't mean I'm stupid. Quite the contrary actually, I know I'm smart, I'm not the smartest, but I'm definitely not a moron, or a dobe. I felt the presence swoop in behind me, getting ready for attack. An arm went around my neck, and someone maybe my height, was trying to trip me.

"Oh, please" I slammed my foot on my attackers foot, his grasp weakened; I elbowed him in the stomach knowing he curled up. I didn't turn around, but I lifted my leg and round house kicked him in the side, knocking him completely over. I turned around. It was a boy about 14. Damn! He's to young to hurt badly. I gestured for him to shoo, and watched him run until he was out of sight. I'm pretty tired again and getting cold, stupid kid. I'm a good ten to fifteen minutes from my house, and I am starving. My mouth started to water at the thought of ramen. That delicious food sounds excellent.

My hands were starting to freeze so I stuck them inside the sweater pockets. As soon as I did my hands brushed against something. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It's a... letter? Why didn't I notice this before? I looked at the front cover. It read: To: Sasu-kun From: TOYKO BOX #305. Lovely, now I'm going to have to go and give it back to this Sasu-kun. Not today though, I can't take that teme. The confusing one. The one that brought up my parents. The one that saw me when I was weak. The one I am in debt to. The one I have to pay back.

"_**The one that saved your life." **_

"_Shut up Kyuubi." _I pouted to myself, stuffing the letter back in my pocket.

When I reached my home, I collapsed to the floor as soon as I heard the door close. Suddenly my cell phone started blaring a Four Year Strong song called Men are from Mars, Woman are from Hell.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's mom!"

"Mom, are you okay?" I sat up quickly, "Did something happen? Why you are calling?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm calling from a protected phone line. I've got some friends that are helping me."She paused "Are you okay honey, you sound sick."

"I'm fine, just a stuffy nose from the cold weather." I lied

"Alright." She didn't sound convinced. "Who'd you spend your birthday with, you had fun right?" She sounded disappointed she wasn't here.

"Yeah I had a good time I spent it with..." The damn teme. "Konohomaru, Zabuza, and Haku." I got kind of suspicious. "Who exactly are you with" I heard voices on the other end. They were saying about how Kushina-sama is finally back, and that Tokyo would return to normal if Minato-sama was found. So, that's where she is. But, what do they mean Tokyo will go back to normal if she, and my father return?

Her voice darkened "Some friends that's all." She paused "Naruto I have important things you need to know. But, not over the phone. It's not safe there anymore, I sent people to get you and bring you to where I am. I should have just brought you in the first place, why did I leave you alone?" I could here her mentally smacking herself. "Your father would've been so mad, if anything happened to you." Wow, mom hardly ever brings up my father.

"Okaa-san, what do you mean it's not safe here anymore, what's going on? Tell Me. What does this have to do with dad?"

"A long time ago your dad and I weren't good people. But I REALLY can't explain this to you on the phone. Two people will be there soon to bring you here. Don't struggle either. I know you don't trust people, but they were the only ones available. They'll take you by force if you don't go willingly. They won't back down, both will use force, I ordered them to. I don't expect you to listen to me, but I don't want this to turn into one of your full blown games. They're stupid, and I want you here soon. The sooner the better. Promise no escalating game tests."

"But, Okaa-san-"I was cut off

"Promise me!" She sounded distressed "Please"

_** 'Kit, it would be a good idea if you just listened to her.'**_

_ 'You sure Kyuu?'_

_** 'Yes, choose your words carefully kit.'**_

I internally gulped, and broke into a sweat.

"Alright, I promise."

"Good!" She let out a sigh. "I'll see you when you get here." The phone went dead on my mother's side. I pulled the phone from my ear and stared at it for a moment, then sighed. I walked to my room, and began packing.

I packed the picture of my dad, me and mom at the beach when I was twelve. We all looked so happy. Back then I was always happy, I had my father, and we almost lived an apple pie life. You know except for the talking fox demon in my head. I opened my top drawer and pulled out my cutlasses, and then I walked to my night stand and pulled out four clips. I loaded them, and put the extras in my bag. Then I pulled out my butterfly knife my dad had gotten me.

I need clothes I can move around in, without restriction. I pulled out my favorite jeans, tight black skinny jeans, they make me feel like a ninja. I pulled on a tight long sleeve black t-shirt. Then I pulled on black cotton boots, that won't make a sound when I walk. I pulled on a holster and loaded my cutlasses into it. I put my butterfly knife into my boot.

Then I heard a knock on the door, and smirked. I'm not going with them, without a little test and some fun, exactly what mom told me not to do. But, it won't escalate just one level. I went to my window and looked out to check for someone guarding or waiting for me. At the bottom there was a red stop sign. I was surprised, it's almost as if they knew I want to have a little fun. But, that joke was kind of cheesy. These people knew I might go from my window, I sighed. Now they expect me not to use the window. Seriously mom telling them I'd do this, not fair at all. But, now that they expect me not to use... I will.

'_**Gaki, can't you do anything easy.'**_

'_Nope!'_

'_**Huuuh. Wake me up when we arrive in Tokyo.'**_

'_Your no fun Kyuu.' _I pouted

Kyuubi ignored me and mentally flicked his tails at me.

I went to open the window, when I noticed a small glowing red dot, with a string attached going across my window. I moved closer to get a better look... Oh Shit! It's a bomb!

_'Kyuubi they wanna kill me!' _I screamed in my mind

All I heard was a mumbled 'gaki' and a chuckle.

I ran from my window, and down the stairs. If they got a bomb on the window, that means they were already here, waiting for me to get home. So, the front and back door should be blocked, as well as the windows. The only window they wouldn't have guarded is the unknown one in the basement. I crept through the house until I reached the basement door. The entire way there I heard no other sounds, besides the sound of the wind. I opened the door and walked down the stairs quietly, listening for sounds of entry. I reached the bottom and expertly walked through the basement, avoiding anything in my path. I reached the window; there was nobody in front of it. There was no glowing lights or bombs, so assuming it's safe I pushed the latch on the window, and opened it quietly.

I pushed my book bag through first, and then heaved myself up. I pulled myself through and grabbed my bag. I then backed against the house and silently slid to the front. I looked to the front door, there was no one there. I checked the street for any suspicious cars that I hadn't seen before. There was a small sports car, its paint was chipping, and it was never here before. Bingo! I rolled into the bushes for cover, and examined the car better. It's definitely, not from this neighborhood, you wouldn't see a car that shitty in this part of town. Mom said these guys weren't playing around. Then why would they choose such an obvious car? Did they want me to know they were here, or did they think I'd just go with them, without a fun test?

I heard a crash inside the house and immediately pulled out my right hand gun. It's my dominant hand. I crouched lower and walked over to the window to have a look. The first thing I saw was a glass lamp knocked over, then I noticed other shapes. There's two people inside. One had his back facing me and wearing a belly shirt, his skin was very pale, he's tall and well built. But the other I could see perfectly. He was tall, taller than the other person; he was wearing a green vest and dark black pants. His face was mostly covered by a black mask, and had an eye patch going across his right eye. His hair was a grayish color that stood up spiked. His face was handsome, if you could see behind the huge mask. He kind of sent off the 'I'm a pervert' aura. I guess mom sent this person and Belly-shirt guy to get me. Their pretty stupi- SHIT! The guy with the scar made eye contact with me.

Well, level one of the test is done. I could do level two but mom would get made. I sighed as I casually walked out from the bushes, and to the front door. I put my gun back in my holster, and leaned against a pole on my small porch. This will be no fun since they spotted me, I might as well go. It was developing well, but I was careless, and got caught. The door opened and both rushed out, but then stopped when they spotted me. I yawned, and started walking to the piece of crap red car.

"What are you doing?" The voice came from my right side, it was the pervert looking guy, I glanced back.

_** 'The guy with the mask smells of...' **_Kyuubi shuddered meaning he was to embarrassed to say it.

"I'm coming with you, like I'm supposed to." I said this slowly, as if I thought he was stupid.

"Good. I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi." He smiled at me, then pulled out a book, and walked to the car getting in the drivers seat... while reading? This guys different, I don't know whether to like him, or be irritated.

I went straight for the back of the car. If this ride is going to be long, I can at least have my privacy. I sighed when I felt a presence next to me. This is going to be a long trip.

"And what's your name?" My voice wasn't interested; I didn't even try to hold my sarcasm back.

He didn't say anything he just pulled my face toward his, at first I didn't realize it but then my brain realized what it subconsciously figured out earlier. His face was pale, besides his cheeks from the cold, he has a handsome face. His black hair and brown eyes made me realize.. it's... it's...

"Naruto." Sai looked at me and smiled. It looked fake and forced. I want to punch him. I want to punch him. No! I eyed my gun. I want to shoot him. "How are you?" I felt my hand slowly move toward my gun, but stopped it.

I lunged at Sai, and began punching things that were on his body. I don't care what I hit, as long as it's Sai, and leaves horrible bruises.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and jerked up.

"Don't worry, when you wake up you'll be in Tokyo, with your mother. It's just easier like this." It was Sai; I looked at him, he was bleeding from the nose and I had given him a black eye. I was feeling too tired to glare. I saw Kakashi eying us with interest.

"Don't worry." I mumbled as my head fell onto his lap, it felt too heavy to hold up, but I managed to roll around to look up at him. I looked straight into his eyes. "Not now anyway" I whispered and closed my eyes, I felt like I was falling. I felt a warm hand touch my head, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I missed you, Naruto." Sai whispered to me his breath on my face. And everything went dark.

SASUKE'S POV

I glared out the window of the car, as we were buzzed open at the gate. After that blond left, Iruka showed up, and decided to escort me to the Uchiha mansion. On orders from my FATHER! Who said that I no longer have to do that training. Damn. I sighed as the car pulled to a stop at the front door. As soon as I got out Itachi ran and hugged me.

"Otouto, I missed you soo much, I'm glad you came back!" Itachi chuckled as I glared at the ground.

"Hn."

"Sasuke." I stopped "Inside you will find a very important person. Treat her with respect, and only talk to her if she speaks to you first." I nodded, and began walking toward the house.

"Iruka-san." Itachi greeted Iruka, as they engaged in a conversation about politics. I shook my head and walked inside. My father was waiting with my mother, my father shook my hand and my mother gave me a hug. But then I noticed another woman.

The woman was very tall and slender; she was tan, not Japanese tan though, like tanned from the sun. She had shoulder length red hair. Her face was extremely beautiful. Her lips full, and her nose long and feminine, her eyes were big and round, and green. Her body wasn't bony it was round and curvy in all the right places. She was wearing a black skirt just above the knee, it was tight, her shirt was white and dressy, she had a pink cardigan on and a pink beaded necklace. All in all, for her age she was in excellent shape. She had on at least 5 inch black heels. Her face reminded me of an older, someone I met, but I couldn't place it.

"Sasuke this is Kushina Uzumaki, Kushina this is my youngest son Sasuke. He just got back from Hokkaido." Kushina analyzed me and then walked over to me. I noticed her face had kind of twitched when my father Fugaku, mentioned Hokkaido.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." She stretched out her hand, I shook it. It was small and soft, just like her voice. I can't believe this is Kushina Uzumaki, the legend who ruled Tokyo, she seems so fragile.

After dinner, Kushina called a meeting; she wanted to discuss Minato with the whole Uchiha residents. She had been waiting for me.

"As you all know, Minato and I left Tokyo about 15 years ago. What you don't know is why. Well about seventeen years ago" Kushina smiled "As most of you know I got pregnant, I had my child and we stayed here for two years with him." Kushina and my mother shared a look, as if they knew something the rest of us didn't. "We didn't want him always exposed to the violence of this world. So, Minato suggested we leave the yakuza. We both knew it wasn't that simple, so we left Tokyo, to a place nobody would look, a small town in Hokkaido. We stayed there happily for nearly ten years, until some men came for our son. That night we heard a scream in my son's room, and believe me when I say it takes a lot to make that boy scream." She said this fondly. "Minato knocked out one of the people attacking while the others escaped. He came back and told me and my son, he will leave our lives, and go with these people. That way, they would leave our son alone. I naturally disagreed. I wanted to fight with him, for our sons freedom. Just like while we were in the yakuza, I wanted to fight" Kushina cast a sad glance at Iruka, who seemed happy to see her again. "It was ironic, my little boy wanted to go, but we said no. He put up a fit" Kushina chuckled "We had to promise him a full year supply of Ramen. The fight was bad and I was badly wounded and ended up in the hospital. I blacked put before the end. But I do remember Minato being taken by guys in black suits, with what looked like red clouds." She paused smiling "But, Minato has been gone for five years. I had no leads to look for him, so I couldn't do anything. Around six months ago I got this letter." Kushina pulled out a letter from her purse. It was folded. "I haven't let anyone else read it, so I'll read it aloud: 

_ Dear Kushina Kazekage Uzumaki-san,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your husband is still alive. We have some information on his whereabouts, and on the people that took him from you and your son five years ago. We are very unhappy to tell you they are going for an attack on you soon, an all out attack to kill you once and for all. I can't tell you much through this letter though. I have done my research on what little I know and, I know they are in Tokyo. I think they were planning on taking your son from you again. I know very few things about your son, but one thing I do know is why they want him. If you want to know more come to Tokyo, that's where I am. Go to the Uchiha clan, and ask them, to take care of you. I expect you on January 12. You can find me in Shibuya, but don't come without your son. I realize this day is nearly seven months away, but you need time to think. Be careful._

_We'll find you._

Kushina sighed. "And that date deadline is within two weeks." She paused "I got another letter about a week ago that says those people were close to finding my son. I've sent for him, he was in Hokkaido, but it's not safe for him to be alone." I knew something was up with Hokkaido.

"When will your son arrive?" Fugaku asked, he had know Kushina's son was on the way.

"Soon, if he didn't play any stupid games." Kushina chuckled as if there was an inside joke

There was a knock on the door; one of my fathers underlings answered it. I looked over at Kushina. She was practically radiating with excitement. I heard the door open, and Kushina got up and walked to the door, still looking elegant. I heard people walk in.

Kushina walked in with two people following her. One was Kakashi... so that's where he'd gone. The other person was a boy about my age he was tall and handsome. His head was black though and he had brown eyes. He was very pale. Not as pale as me though, I grimaced. He had a black eye. And had a few bruises along his face. In his arms was a girl, wait no a boy? I couldn't see much of him though because he was under a sweater. Under his clothes though I could tell his body was feminine, and curvy. But I did see that over his shirt there was a holster with guns in it. I smirked to myself. His hair was blond though from what I could see. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it, which is very unlike myself.

"Everyone this is Sai," Kushina pointed to the pale guy. "And the boy that's in his arms is my son, Naruto. It will be best if he rests for now. I'll take him to his room." Sai followed Kushina to her son's room. The two of them returned a moment later.

"I'm curious as to why people were after your son in the first place." Itachi said

"That makes two of us. I originally thought people from my clan had been after my son to get me and Minato to come back, but I was wrong. And I'm ashamed for ever thinking that." Iruka patted her shoulder to show her it's okay.

"Did Naruto give you trouble?" She spoke directly to Kakashi, she seemed to ignore Sai.

"Not really." He chuckled, which meant he was lying. Kushina noticed and joined in laughing.

KYUUBI'S POV

"No, you bastard stop!" I began throwing things at the jaki. It was channeling parts of itself into Naruto's mind, most likely giving him a dream from hell.

All I got in reply was laughter, evil laughter that made my hair stand up on end. Suddenly, Naruto's presence strengthened greatly. I threw the finger at my jaki, and ran to my den, to talk to my kit.

'_**Kit you okay...'**_

_ 'No Kyuu, I just had a dream of when your jaki took control, an-and slaughtered those innocent people.'_

_** Naruto, you know I locked away that thing in a secure place, the chances of it getting out, are one in ten billion.'**_

_ "I know..."_

_** "Good, now get up. Your mother is here I can smell her."**_

'_Mom!'_ Naruto then proceeded to look around for a moment. I rolled my eyes, and waited for the door to fling open. Anything Naruto can see, I can see as well.

The door opened and his mother charged him. She tackled me down and hugged him, until even I felt comforted by her presence. The power of a mother, I tell ya.

"Have you been eating properly? You look like you've lost weight. You haven't been fighting either have you?" She looked worried, and brushed the hair from my kits face. I'm not gonna lie, I'm jealous.

"I've been eating like a pig since you left, lot's of ramen." She eyed Naruto then hugged him again. Yes, very jealous.

"I'm never leaving you like that again; I couldn't even think straight I was so worried." I'm glad I never have to leave.

"It's okay mom." He was lying "But, Sai?" I growled. That little dick.

She looked indifferent, that's right Naruto never told his mother it was Sai who nearly killed him. She thinks it was those men with the weird clokes.

"I can trust him, he was the only one close to you."

"Huh, fine." He glared at her. She is right, he might have hurt Naruto and betrayed him, but he brought him here safely. No, that doesn't mean he's forgiven. It takes a lot to make me accept an apology.

_** 'She's right...' **_I told him.

_'But Kyuu..' _He whined, causing me to chuckle.

"But Naru have I got news for you! We have news on finding your father."

"Good" He said flatly. He must've been given a really bad dream. He's upset.

_**'It's okay.'**_

___'Mmm.'_

"Were staying with some old friends of your fathers and mine. Well more like rivals, the Uchihas." Hmmm. "They're waiting for you in the living room, they want to meet you." She explained "Sai is staying here for now,"Naruto shrugged, but I could feel he was hurt. That's just lovely...

After Naruto got dressed he left the room, grumbling about stupid things. Sometimes I don't even know what he means, and I've been with him his entire life.

"The Uchiha clan is very... reserved, so be respectful. I don't know how long we'll be here so I enrolled you in the same school as their youngest son. Sai will be there too." She added quietly, then halted in steps. "And their yakuza."

"Yakuza? Very original." I chuckled, and laid down on my bed, ready to take a nap.

I was nearly asleep when Naruto began screaming... mentally.

"T-TEME!" Was all I heard, before I fell off my bed to covered my ears.

"Hn, dobe." Ah, I see now.

'_Oh no. No way. This can't be happening he was in Hokkaido like two days ago. How does this happen_?'

"You two know each other?" Fugaku asked, who was introduced to Naruto, so I now know his name.

"Yeah, he ruined my day." Naruto pouted

"Hn, more like saved your day." I laughed. Naruto began throwing random things from his mind at me. I believe that was a monkey from the Wizard of Oz.

"Nuh uh." The kid whose name I now know as Sasuke, smirked at my kit.

"Hn.."

Okay, that's going to piss me off as well. It's getting annoying as hell. If I wasn't stuck in Naruto's mind, I would probably slap the boy. Once again I tried to get some sleep, but I was shook awake by Naruto freaking out.

"_**Calm down, you're going at this the wrong way."**_

"_Yeah right Kyuu they took my da-"_

I felt Naruto shudder, and got a glance at his dream as he remembered it. My my, it seems that the jaki and I need to have a talk. It seems the torture chamber will need to be put into effect.

"What's this?" Naruto asked while lifting a piece of paper.

"Just read." Was Kushinas answer, I read the letter with Naruto, and then I read it again. January twelfth, thats a few weeks away.

_ 'But, they know about me does that mean they know about you Kyuubi?'_

"_**It's to early to tell kit." **_I lied. Of course they know about me. They probably know about Shukaku as well, and most of the Akatsuki. It seems as if the letter was coded. They knew Kushinas maiden name, therefore they actually know her personally. I'm sure Kushina know s this.

I inwardly groaned, and went to the bookcase. I'm lucky I already have a nicely supplied shelf, otherwise I'd go crazy. I picked up _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. _The series is excellent, and it's hard to get bored with. 

I was a few pages into the book, before I felt Naruto become irritated with something. I listened in for a tip to help me calm the brat down later.

"I'll do it."

"Good, and Sai's already said yes." Said his mother. That was helpful. Not.

"This is ridiculous I can protect myself." Hmm, maybe guard him? That's ridiculous, Naruto can protect himself, plus he has me.

"This isn't a suggestion, Naruto, this is an order, and you have no say in this. It's already been decided. You and Sasuke seem to know each other, so I had a talk with Mikoto and Fugaku and they say he's a good fighter and smart. I trust their judgment so I expect you to as well. You will be going to the same school as him anyway." Aww snap Naruto's going to freak out.

"Bu-but he's such a teme." He pounted. But it didn't fool me, he's extremely pissed, and not in a forgiving mood.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"For a walk, I need to clear my head." I sighed, and waited for him to be outside before I began speaking.

_**'I know you don't like this.'**_

___'It's stupid, I can protect myself, you know that.'_

_**'Yeah, but think about this kit. I want you to be as safe as possible, so I agree with your mother. Sasuke can protect you. Fuck Sai though, he's a dick.'**_

__Naruto's breathing slowed a little as he really thought about it.

_'But he's such a teme.' _He pouted. I chuckled as I felt said temes presence approach Naruto.

"Oi, dobe" Sasuke began walking in step with Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your bodyguard." He said

"That's not what I mean. Why you." I emphasized the word you.

"Because, I'm strong and I can protect you." He said it obviously. He stopped and pulled Naruto's arm gently. "I don't understand why you don't trust me, I haven't done anything to you since we met, but help you." He looked slightly pissed

"Why?" He asked and snatched his arm away roughly "Because I hate trusting people." Always has to be so picky. It's not that bad that it's him, I know Naruto doesn't mind, that it's him... but Sai.

ITACHI'S POV

When he walked into the room, I could tell he was uncomfortable. The orange shirt with the gray jacket seemed to fit him. The boy Naruto doesn't really look like he's paying attention at all. Tch, what a brat.

After Naruto left Sasuke surprisingly chased him. It's difficult to believe it but he did. I can't tell if it's because he likes the kid, or he's actually serious about the job he just agreed to. I went out back, and once again feeling stressed pulled out a cigarette. After lighting it, I let out a sigh of relief, and slid to the ground.

It seems my brother will be of importance for some time. He will be a body guard, to that blond kid. It's not that I don't like him, but... I don't like the thought of my otouto dieing for someone. It makes the situation even more tense because he already knows the kid, and he went after him. And if he does actually like the kid, that would explain why he took the job, and followed him. Hmm, that also means he would have a cover, as to why he followed him. He can worry about him, but be able to keep an eye on him. Hmmm my otouto is either getting smart, or I'm looking into this entirely too much.

"You know if you just stand there, I could classify you as a pervert." I said flatly, as Kakashi joined me on the snow covered ground. He only chuckled.

"Yeah, well I was classified many years ago." His eyes crinkled showing his smile. I puffed out, but let the stick dangle from my lips. I then took the pack from my pocket, and offered Kakashi one. I watched as he took the cigarette, pulled down his mask, and stuck it between his lips. I pulled out my lighter, and lit his cigarette. After he exhaled, he chuckled.

"These things really do get rid of stress." I nodded as I inhaled another puff of smoke.

Kat-chan: Chapter 2, is done! Yeah, I know Itachi's part isn't much, but well he and Kyuubis parts aren't really important until further in the story. Ja Ne!


	3. Bastards and Kisses

Kat-chan: So the first three chapters were all written within the same week! I think I'm updating every other day, or everyday. But that was because I had the first three chapters pre-written and just needed edited. Soooooo that means after this chapter I'll be updating less consistently. I'm also starting a new story. Not to mention I'm on spring break so this is the only thing I have to do. Seriously I'm pathetic I've been staring at this laptop screen for four day straight... oh well enough about my stupid problems and on with the story.

Naruto: Jeez... you rant worse than I do

Kat-chan: -grins evilly- Just do the disclaim Naru-chan

Naruto: -Shaking in fear- K-kat-chan doesn't own Naruto, or any of it's characters, she only owns this plot.

WARNINGS: This is a yaoi... as said in the first chapter... you've been warned. There is some SasuNaru in this chapter too, so if you're a homophobe that has somehow gotten past the first two chapters without noticing... LEAVE!

**NOW EDITED WITH KYUU AND ITACHI!**

NARUTO'S PART

I led Sasuke into the city, I'm kind of happy I didn't try and ditch him. After a few minutes of walking we were well into the streets of Tokyo. The streets were crowded with adults and teenagers doing who knows what. I started to feel uncomfortable with all the people rubbing against me on the street. I grabbed Sasuke hand and pulled him into a deserted alleyway.

I stopped after we got to the end of the alley, where a wall separated Sasuke and me from the other side of the building. I leaned against the wall, but stayed silent for a moment, trying to calm myself down. I want to talk to Kyuubi, but I feel that he's sleeping, I actually kept him up most of the day. I'll apologize to him later. He's crabby when he's tired, and doesn't let go of grudges easily.

"Thanks" I said after a few minutes.

"For what?"

I snorted. "For following me, I wouldn't of gone back if you didn't."

"I'm your body guard so I had to." For a moment, I felt hurt, but I shrugged it off as nothing.

"About that." I said and stared directly at Sasuke "My mom is absolutely serious. When she makes up her mind she doesn't change it, I hope your serious about this."

"I am. You're the son of the strongest yakuza clan to ever exist, and people are after you." I blinked at him... I am? Well, I must've spaced out sometime during the conversation...

"Good, that's an acceptable answer for now" I said and walked from the alley, and into the crowded streets of Tokyo once again. Sasuke followed closely behind, keeping an eye on me.

"I expect fun times together Naru-chan" Sasuke said into my ear. His breath tickled me, as he wrapped his arms around me.

I struggled to get out of his grasp, but I failed.

"I'll kill you in your sleep, and send you to hell." I mumbled as people started looking at us with interest. Sasuke let me go, but kept pace with me as I stalked away.

He smirked. "I'll take you with me so we will never have to part." I felt my face heat up, at his comment, and attempted to walk away from Sasuke.

"You're so adorable."

"Shut up."

We walked more into the city, looking at all the buildings, and little shops that lined the street. I feel relieved that I thanked him, it's like a weight was dropped from my shoulders, or maybe my conscious. I suddenly caught wind of a very delicious smell. My mouth started to water at the smell of ramen, and I started heading in the direction, the aroma was coming from.

As we ate in silence, I noticed a small shop that looked like an arcade. The doors were open, and I could see the games from where I was sitting. After I finished my ramen, I started in the direction toward this Sabaku Arcade.

"Dobe?" Sasuke was looking at me curiously.

I smirked at him, and pointed to the arcade, "I love arcade games." I continued walking.

"Me too," His voice was surprised.

"I just hope they have the new addition of 'it'!"

"Hn." Keh, he really needs to learn to speak in normal sentences.

We walked into the arcade, and immediately split a twenty, eaching taking fifty tokens. I headed in the direction of the shooting games, when I saw it. The newest edition of Castle of Zombies. As I neared the game, I ran into someone.

"Dobe, watch where you're walking."

I growled "It's not always my fault, if you seen me, you could have moved. It's not always the person who wasn't paying attention." I huffed "Now move, I want to play the newest edition of Castle of Zombies, I've been waiting forever."

"Hn, wait in line, I was here first."

"Not uh, I was, your just a teme!"

"Your point?"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"You two could play co-op." It was a man about twenty. His face was covered in purple and white paint, and he was wearing a hood, that gave him an animalistic look.

I hadn't thought of that, Sasuke and I looked at each other and have a silent agreement

I went to say thanks to the make-up guy but he was already gone. I shrugged, and grabbed the orange gun, while Sasuke grabbed the blue.

We played Castle of Zombies, until our tokens ran out. We had been here over two hours. There had only been a few other people there, and they'd watched us play. In the end the teme and I had a tie.

I put the gun down out of breath and got a good look around. The arcade was pretty big and there was a variety of games.. So where were all the people, it's a Saturday night isn't it? I walked up to the counter to tell the owner we were leaving but he wasn't there. I looked at Sasuke but he shrugged. I left the arcade and held the door open as Sasuke walked out, I followed after him.

"P-please I don't have very much money, b-but h-here." I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a muffled groan. I couldn't place where the sound came from.

"_**The alley..." **_I nodded to myself and began running until I reached the alley, there were six men surrounding the arcade owner. One of them had the arcade owner in his hands and another was about to punch him again.

"Hey, put him down."

All of their heads turned to the sound of my voice. They were shocked at first then the obvious leader walked toward me.

"Yeah, and if we don't?" He was in my face. His hair was to his shoulder and died blond. His ear was pierced so was his lip, eyebrow and nose. I don't have a problem with people who do that; I've always wanted a lip ring. But, in this case I feel it's ironic. His face was dark, and he was smirking.

"I guess you'll just have to find out."

He began laughing. His friends joined in after a moment. And people wonder why I hate trusting others, its cause of assholes like this.

_** 'Careful, these guys smell intoxicated.'**_

_ 'I know how to deal with drunk people Kyuu, don't you believe in me?'_

_** 'Course I do kit.'**_

"You've gotta be kidding me, a chick and a pretty boy, kick my ass?" he was laughing really hard. When he caught his breath he said "I'd like to see you try." He pulled out a knife, and was about to point it at me. Fuck no, I'm not a chick.

I pushed his arm down, and connected my knee with his stomach. Then I elbowed him in the back, and pulled his arm behind him and slammed his face into the ground. I heard oof's and knew the Uchiha had jumped in already. I felt a presence behind me. I jumped up and gave a wide round house kick. I felt my foot connect and my second victim fell to the ground, I gave slight pressure on his neck to knock him out. I pounced on the next guy. He fell to the ground and I punched him in the face, until he fell unconscious, and I could smell the booze on him, like Kyuubi had mentioned. I got off the last guy, and caught Sasuke's eye as he dropped the last person.

"I'll call the cops." Was all he said and then he ran off. I ran over to the arcade owner, and crouched beside him.

"Are you okay?" I pulled his head onto my lap, and smacked his face lightly a couple times.

The man opened his eyes "Yeah," He chuckled completely sitting up. "Those brats couldn't take me."

I smirked. He was faking passing out, so they didn't really beat him to death. Smart guy.

"Nii-san!" I heard another voice, it was girly.

A girl about my age with blond hair in what looked like four pigtails, ran up. She was pretty; and her face was full of concern. Behind her was a boy about my age, I immediately noticed his red hair. Then his green blue eyes, that were blank. He was pale, and had the kanji of love tattooed on his forehead. He was glaring at nothing in particular, but his body stance told me hr was ready to fight. All in all this guys demeanor gave off the 'come near me and I'll fucking kill you'.

_** 'Shukaku?' **_Hmm...

_'You know this guy?'_

_**'Not exactly...'**_

"Are you okay Kankuro?" It was the pigtail chick

"Ha-ha, I'm fine, I was saved." He said while sitting up. The other two looked at me as if they just noticed me.

The red haired boy looked at me and then at the thugs, and then back at me. He had a look of boredom on. The blond haired girl knelt beside me, and smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked me

"Yeah," I looked in her eyes for a second, and then looked over at the injured boy. "They didn't take anything of yours did they?" I stood up and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Nah, I had nothing on me." He chuckled

"You're lucky." I walked over to the knocked out group of people.

"I know, thank you." He said

I ignored his comment and looked over the people the teme got. He did a pretty good job, no blood but still out cold. I used to think only I could do that. I walked back over to the unusual group of people.

"By the way I am Kankuro Sabaku. And this right here is Temari Sabaku, my imotou-chan." He gestured to the blond girl.

"Nice to meet you." She said

"And the anti-social one is Gaara Sabaku, my Ototou-kun."

I looked at the red head curiously. Didn't Kyuu say he was Shukaku?

"I'm." I looked at the clock in the distance it read 11:37pm, I felt my eyebrows go up in surprise. "I'm sorry" I said edging in the direction Sasuke went. "But, the police should be here soon. Tell them everything that happened, but I really have to go." I ran down the alley, toward where Sasuke was. Just as I reached the arcade door I spotted Sasuke, he was walking my direction. I grabbed his hand and ran toward home.

"What's happening?"

"It's almost midnight, my mother is going to kill me, no" I looked back at the teme "Us" I looked forward again, and stopped dead in my tracks.

No. I completely forgot. In front of me was a person that could ruin my day easily. "Sai." My voice was monotone, but hand clenched harder onto Sasukes.

"Kushina-sama sent for me to find you two. I saw him, and figured you wouldn't be far." He gave a creepy fake smile, then he opened the car door. "Get in."

I let go of Sasuke's hand and slowly walked over not bothering to fight, my stomach twisting. The teme followed, and then Sai got in and sped towards the Uchiha household.

SASUKE'S POV

When we got home, Kushina-san told me I did a good job, then she said she knew that I was perfect for being a leading body guard. The name of the bodyguard group I will now be leading is called Team Hebi. Team Hebi is composed of myself, Sai, and Kakashi. We protect him, in a slightly different way than most body guards. Meaning we go to school with him. And no Kakashi will not be a student. He already teaches English at the school.

I walked to my room, which Naruto's happens to be next to. It's kind of humorous actually we are the only ones with a room on the third floor. Everyone else's room's are on the second, including the other guards. I used to have the only room on the third floor, to have my privacy and 'train'. But, somehow out of our huge mansion the room next to mine was the one Kushina said he would love the most.

I changed into my night clothes, which consisted of a pair of basketball shorts, and t-shirt. I walked to the door leading to the balcony and looked out. It was dark now and the moon was high in the sky. The snow was falling softly to the ground. I drew my curtains, then headed to my bed. Today was rather event filled, especially with Naruto. But, what's with Sai... Naruto seems to be nervous, no... more angry whenever he sees him. It makes me not like Sai.

I was thinking about all of this rather deeply so I didn't notice the door open quietly (very quietly, I don't think would have noticed if I wasn't thinking about something) I didn't even notice the footsteps (not that a you could hear them) walking to my bed. What I did notice was me being dragged off my bed roughly onto the floor. I struggled and quickly fought off my enemy, steadying my stance.

"Watch it otouto-kun, I didn't come to fight" The voice was familiar

"Itachi?" I hissed "What do you want?"

"Well when you and Naru-chan walked in" My eye twitched at my brother's new nickname for the dobe. "I couldn't help but notice you weren't fighting, and he had a look on that could kill." Itachi shuddered, and Uchihas don't shudder. "What happened between you guys and that creepy smile guy?"

I snorted, and shrugged. "When I figure it out I'll let you know, but until then get out so I can sleep." Itachi gave me a puppy dog look then left.

I sighed and laid back down. Yeah, he did get pissed when he spotted Sai, and he seems to know him, but I wonder what happened between them, that he would give a look of pure hatred. He didn't even have that look when he said he hated trusting people, not even close. But, that look, was as if he wouldn't hesitate to... kill him.

'AHHHHHHH' I silently screamed to myself, this is none of my business.

I rolled over and slammed a pillow over my head. I closed my eyes, trying to force sleep to come.

KYUUBI'S POV

_'DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT...I want to hurt something, no someone right now, no better two people. Sai I can kill, but the bastard I want to beat the shit out of. And it was for my own useless, and reckless mistake, how the hell could I squeeze his hand and act like that? Like some help-less girl from a shoujo manga. I hate girls like that. What the hell? Doing that shows weakness, ahhhhhhh.' _I sighed, about to yell at Naruto to shut up, and calm down, but I decided against it.

'_Hey Kyuu, will we be able to continue with practice here?' _We do need more practice.

_** 'Of course, I have to admit, you were close to mastering the Resengan.'**_

_ 'Seriously?"_

_** "Yeah, I think with a few more weeks of training you'll have it completely mastered.'**_

_'I'll kill Sai with it.'_ Even as he thought that, I know he won't be able to it, we both do. Killing just isn't in his nature without a true reason. Yet, Naruto kept thinking things like this as both he, and I fell asleep.

-Flashback five years prior-

Naruto slammed Sai into the ground, splattering mud in all directions. His knife was at Sai's throat; all his senses were saying to pull the knife along his throat, and watch as his eyes turned lifeless. He was going to, but a small nagging in the back of his mind reminded him who he was, that they were both human, they were best friends, and it doesn't matter how much he hurt him. Killing is not an option. Kyuubi was pulling Naruto back from the lapses of the jaki's grips, and bringing him back to reality.

Naruto put his knife inside his pants and got off Sai, he watched as the dark figure got up, struggling, to regain composure.

Lightning cracked in the sky lighting up Sai's bleeding and muddy face. Adrenaline sizzles along every vein, leaks out of cut, and intensified the feeling of the cold, prickly raindrops falling on his body.

"Why won't you kill me?" his voice is barely a whisper, but Naruto heard it, as did the fox within. Sai's voice made Naruto's hair stand up on the back of his neck.

It was easy to tell that he wouldn't answer out of caution. Naruto knew Sai was playing with him.

It took Naruto no effort to see the dark world around him. The fox inside him makes some things a lot easier.. The rainwater drips from his lashes and burns his eyes, but he refused to lose focus. The second he dis, Sai could kill him. Would kill him. He stared at his rival and ex-best friend, and is almost grateful for the dark, so he doesn't have to see those brown eyes he had grown to trust.

"Why didn't you kill me, Naruto?" Sai asks again

This time the voice is dripping with sarcasm. Something about that tone of his had made a wave of fury come onto him.

"You weren't worth it." he hisses, but regrets the words as soon as he sees Sai's mouth twist into a fake grin.

"Liar."

Naruto's short hair blows wildly in the wind as he lifts and crosses his arms over his face, blocking Sai's kick. He feels something knock into the back of his left knee and quickly turns to the side, slamming his hands on the ground and using them as a weight to kick into the persona behind him. Static pulses frantically in the air, surrounding them with tingly energy as Sai continues to throw blows. Naruto didn't fight full force; he didn't want to hurt Sai anymore. No matter how much Kyuubi urged Naruto to let him help, Naruto refused, at this point he didn't care if he died.

Something slammed into him from behind and Naruto took a split second to see Sai's flashing brown eyes and fake grin, before he pulled out his knife.

Only years of training with his father could have prepared him for the amount of blows he took right then, his clothes were in shreds, and only just clinging to his body from the wet rain, and the blood that covered his body. He still didn't want to kill Sai; he kept his knife put away. Naruto quickly tumbled behind a tree, listening to the sound of rain hitting the surrounding area, his energy was almost gone and he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Naruto crouched and jumped onto a low hanging branch, pulling himself into a tree.

Then he made the mistake of letting his guard down.

The air cut into his lungs like broken glass, and he barely has time to pull out his knife with his bleeding hands before a cold meal presses to his jugular, as his own knife is pressed to Sai's throat.

Brown eyes bore into his and up close; he can see the sensation of some unknown emotion in them. He leaned forward almost unknowingly and the knife slightly digs into his throat, reminding him of the situation. His hands freeze with the knife, and they both know that Sai could slit his throat just as quickly as he could his.

The thick brush of the tree stops the rain from entering their new battle ground. Now Naruto can clearly feel everything, from the warm, slow gush of blood from the wound on his temple, to the short, shaky air he exhaled from his mouth. The knife on his throat releases just as soon as he begins to feel the blood trickling down his throat. There was no pressure against his jugular, but the threat of death wasn't leaving.

Sai's thumb brushes against the dip in his throat gently in a slow massage, and Naruto's breathe stops.

"Killing me would've been so simple." Sai breathed.

He lifted his arm to place it against Naruto's cheek, and begins to touch his whisker like scars.

"What was your reason?" A sigh left his lips. "To become more human, right?"

Naruto can't look into those eyes any longer. Sai shifts his gaze to a point somewhere above Naruto's chest.

"Is that why you didn't kill me, to try to become human?" A low growl left Naruto's mouth. "It's because you're a _monster._" Sai says baring his teeth, and grinned wickedly.

If Naruto had been in less dazed state, he would have recognized the statement for what it was. But he wasn't, and he didn't.

"Then why not just kill _me_?" Naruto realized then that if he never existed it would be better for everyone.

"I would, but killing you would do nothing but dirty my hands with your blood. You're not even human, how did you ever consider yourself my _friend?"_

With that last statement Naruto felt a sharp pain above his chest, more specifically to the left of his heart. He started to fall, but was caught in a pair of strong arms. To anyone looking at him they would think he was dead or passed out, both of which he was almost. The knife in his chest numbed the rest of his body; he tasted blood in his mouth.

Naruto felt the ground beneath his back and felt a gentle hand caress his face, and then felt a pair of lips gently pressed onto his. That was all he felt before he fell into a dark abyss.

-End of flashback-

My Kami-sama, I really need to finish that torture device sooner. Why does he keep making Naruto relive that. I wish I could be out there, so I could at least comfort him normally.

_** 'You okay kit?' **_I asked worriedly.

'_I__ dunno Kyuu, I feel really weak... why did this have to happen now?'_

_** 'It's because of that Sai bastard. I changed my mind you can kill him. If this is just what seeing him can do to you what the hell else can he do, how dare he hurt my baby kit.' **_I can't tell him the truth, he doesn't know it's the jaki creating the dreams.

_ 'I'll kill him after I find my father.' _He mumbled tiredly.

_** 'Good idea kit, I'll go think of ideas now. You go back to your room and try to rest.'**_

"NO WHAT IF THE DREAM COMES BACK." He screamed aloud.

_** 'Shut up before you wake someone up. I'll wake you up if it does kay?' **_I'm going to have to stay in the room with the jaki the rest of the night.

'_**You need rest your body is run down, it feels tired.'**_

_ 'Fine' _He said stifling a yawn, and walking back to his new room.

ITACHI'S POV

I stared at the ceiling of my room restlessly. Something feels like it's missing, I don't know when this feeling started, but because of it I'm unable to sleep. I shifted on the bed, and buried my face into my pillow. My body began to warm up, and I felt sleep take over my body.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Shouted Akira. I followed behind the smaller male slowly, watching to make sure he didn't injure himself. I exited the middle school, and chased after the excited boy. If it was anyone else I surely wouldn't follow, but Arkiras special. Why? I don't know. Maybe when your thirteen your best friend is different than normal friends.

"Akira slow down!" I shouted, to which he immediately complied.

"Come one hurry Itachi, it's gonna start soon. Plus, I want pop corn." I rolled my eyes, but kept a steady pace.

When Akira and I reached the movie theater, I made Akira get the seats while I got in line for pop corn, and soda. The line was short so it didn't take long for me to reach the counter.

"How can I- oh my god I'm Kisa, what's your name?" I blinked at her, she was staring at me with wide eyes, and her face was red.

"That's irrelevant, I would like a large pop corn, and two medium cokes." Her face darkened, but she listened and started filling up a container of pop corn.

"So, are you here with your girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes. Can't these annoying hormone controlled females ever shut up?

"No." She smiled, and set the pop corn on the counter. She then started with the sodas, taking entirely to slow for my liking.

"So, who are you here with then?" I was losing my patience...

"Hn." She just smiled and set the sodas down on the counter, and leaned forward on the counter.

"Sooo, after the your movies do you wanna..."

"No." I grabbed the pop corn, and put it in the crook between my elbow. I held the two drinks in my hand, and headed for the theater Akira would be in. The girl didn't call back for me to pay.

"So basically you're saying you see more interest in you friend, than you do in a pretty girl?" Kakashi asked quizzically.

"Hai, I found the female repulsing." I stated.

"Itachi, have you ever felt an attraction to a female?" I shook my head, becoming worried with the look he was giving me. "This means just one thing Itachi, your gay." I blinked at him. Hmmm, that does make sense. I need a cigarette.

Kat-chan: Until next time my pretties.

Naruto: Oh Kami-sama... she's doing the floating on broom stick thing again... SAVE ME SASU-CHAN

Sasuke: -hugs Naruto from behind- Stay away from MY dobe, you witch.

Kat-chan: -evil grin- Don't insult me or I'll pair you up with Guy.

Sasuke and Naruto: -shudders, but bows down at kat-chan's feet-

Kat-chan: That's right my minion, be afraid, be verrryyy afraid

Itachi: -walks in room, sees what happening and quickly walks out-


	4. School, and Psycho Women

Kat-chan: Uuuugh, this took me forever to write. But, I'm proud of myself, and think you guys will like this chapter. Errrm –clears throat- I mean yeaa... by the way can someone untie me from this chair I finished the chapter -sings in three different octaves while laughing hysterically-

Naruto: *whispers to Sasuke* Is she possessed, she's scaring me more than usual.

Sasuke: *whispers back to Naruto* No I think she's on drugs... Look -points at Kat-chan-

Kat-chan: Ubuububububububub –foam comes out mouth-

Itachi: What the hell? I leave for five minutes, and you guys can't even babysit her properly.

Kat-chan: Babysitting? I'm tied to a goddamn chair... I finished the chapter, now untie me like you promised you would. –pouts-

Itachi: Sooo adorable sometimes. How about a cookie then.

Kat-chan: Yay, Ita-kun... I wanta cookie.

Itachi: -shoves a cookie in Kat-chans mouth.- Kat-chan doesn't own anything that has any relation to Naruto. She only owns the cookie, that she's eating.

Warning: YAOI! Yes this story is yaoi! I've said it at least twice now just right here. Hooray! Anyway more SasuNaru. Sorry if this chapters short too, I mean it took me a long time to write this from a huge writers block, and it's short-ish. DON'T KILL ME!

**NOW EDITED WITH ITACHI AND KYUU!**

NARUTO'S POV

I stared at the floor of the limo I was forced to take on the first day of my new high school. Beside me was Sasuke, he was staring out the window, or more like glaring. I took this chance to look him over. His black hair was down in the front as usual, and the back of his head looked like a ducks butt. Or sonic the hedge hog. His pale face was as handsome as ever, his black eyes glaring at nothing. My eyes slowly moved to his body. The uniform he was wearing was the same as mine. The black traditional uniform. The uniform fit him nicely, it seemed to show his personality. But, I didn't let his looks fool me. I've known him for maybe two weeks and yet I know he's a jerk... yet he could be fun and nice. I felt my eyes wander to his lips, and couldn't help but admire how soft they looked.

I felt a foot touch mine, and instantly looked in front of me to another pale male, and instantly wiped away any signs of affection and glared, at the douche bag. He gave me a creepy fake smile, and ran his foot up my leg, nearing my thigh, I jumped up, and forgetting there was no buckles, flew into something warm and soft, but I ignored it and glared at Sai.

"You dick bagged jerk, quit molesting me." I shouted

"But, you look so cute." I glared again. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and pulled me into a... chest? I looked up and, met Sasuke's onyx eyes. They had an unreadable emotion in them. Then he glanced up and glared his glare that I had gotten used to at Sai. I watched as Sai began to squirm under Sasuke's gaze. I smirked.

"Don't touch what isn't yours." Sasuke said. But, I was surprised and a little confused. What does Sasuke mean, don't touch what isn't his. What's that mean? I began to squirm in Sasuke's grip. His arms got tighter around me.

"I didn't touch something that belonged to YOU did I?" I gaped at Sai, what else had he touched? Did they get in an argument last night, damn I missed it didn't I?

Sasuke scooted from his window seat, and set me down, where he had originally been. Then he scooted closer to me, until our thighs were touching. I looked up at Sasuke to question him, but he was looking at Sai. Well, more like glaring, and Sai was glaring right back. What's going on here? I'm so confused... why are they glaring at each other. Note to self: All raven haired guys are bastards and really moody.

_** 'You're hopeless if you don't get this.'**_

_ 'Shut up Kyuubi, if you know what they're talking- er glaring about, TELL ME!'_

_** 'Haha, I think I'll just watch this one play out, it's interesting...'**_

_ 'But Kyuu?'_

_** '...'**_

_ 'Kyuu'_

_** '...'**_

"God damn it, answer me when I'm talking to you!" I screeched aloud. Oh Shit!

_** 'HAHAHA good job kit.'**_

I smiled at the two pale ravens, who stopped glaring at each other to look at me like I was insane.

"Haha I mean you kn-"

Suddenly the car stopped and the door beside me opened. I gingerly stepped out of the car and waited for my 'body guards'. My mother and Fugaku had come up with a plan. Sasuke would be in all of my classes, and since they're you know 'powerful' they made it happen. Anyway Sasuke would protect me that way. And the Sai would monitor the building, with cameras since he is technology savvy. Then Kakashi, since he is a teacher, would immediately be informed about anything involving me. Including if I'm five minutes late to class. I feel really protected even though I haven't even stepped foot inside the school. I hate feeling safe when I know I'm not. They can't protect me everywhere, there has to be a glitch.

I walked beside Sasuke, as Sai walked ahead of us, getting a head start to set up his incredibly hard to find cameras. When we walked inside Sasuke took me to the office so I could get my schedule, even though we already knew it. Oh and guess who my homeroom teacher is? Yep... Kakashi-sensei. I shuddered. How can this guy be a teacher, from what I observed of him the last few days, is HE'S A FRICKEN PERVERTED MONSTER, WHO HAS A CRUSH ON IRUKA, WHO IS ALWAYS READING THE NEWEST VERSION OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE.

As if on cue Kakashi walked into the office.

"Ahhh, Naruto, Sasuke good morning." He nodded at both of us, his book for once not in his face. "Sasuke go to homeroom, I will escort Naruto there, so it seems formal." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office. I kind of felt empty after he left, but I ignored the unknown ache in my heart I was feeling and, after a minute or so began to follow Kakashi in the same direction Sasuke had gone.

We made small talk on the way to homeroom, but mostly Kakashi kept his face buried in his book, probably making up for lost time. The lockers were a dark blue, and the walls were faded white. The ground was clean except for a random piece of paper every once in a while. The school was nice, from what I could tell. Just as we turned a corner, I noticed Kakashi stop in front of a door, and glanced at me. I took this as a sign that we had arrived at his classroom. I was proven right when he opened the door and walked into the classroom announcing there is a new student arriving today. I gulped and walked into the room, suddenly feeling self conscious as twenty pairs of eyes landed on me. I walked to the center of the room, and stopped to face the class.

"I'm Naruto Kazekage, nice to meet you." I said and smiled, I noticed Sasuke in the back of the room smirking at me. I blushed.

"Naruto, I'm Kakashi, your homeroom teacher, and English teacher. Take the open seat in front of Sasuke. Sasuke wave so he knows who you are."

I pretended to look confused and look around for a hand, when I saw Sasuke's hand shoot up. I walked over to the desk and set my stuff down, and took a seat.

"Okay well the rest of the period feel free to do whatever you like." And with that Kakashi left the room, his nose still buried in his book.

SASUKE'S POV

Stupid dobe. I mused to myself in my seat, looking forward at the blond array of hair. First, he didn't understand me when I protected him from Sai. Truthfully neither did I but... that's besides the point. He also didn't seem to notice everyone in the room gawk at how good looking he was, or how sexy. And now, he's pretending he doesn't know me. Granted, he's not 'supposed' to know me but, he could at least 'fake' meeting me. God stupid dobe. Wait... why do I even want him to talk to me, it's quiet for once.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnn!" Shrieked a pink haired girl. Shit... it's the...

"Get away from him bitch Sasuke-kun is miiinee." I grimaced as a blond haired girl entered my sight of vision. They started bickering about how I loved one of them more. If they only knew I hated them, I mean how can they not know? I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on. I heard a few more girls enter the scene, one of them being Karin. I shuddered to afraid to look up at her. Of all the girls I hate her the most, next to the pink haired bitch then the whore. Why you may ask? Well, for one they don't leave me alone, and fight about me, and they stalk me.

I felt a light tap on my arm and glanced up, to meet beautiful azure eyes. I gave him a questioning look.

"You okay?" he whispered, and gave a small smile.

"Mmm." I said

"I'm Naruto Kazekage." He said and held out his hand.

I smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha."

He dropped his hand and looked at me again, then at my fan girls, then back to me and gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed.

"Dobe, don't look at me like that, it's sickening." I growled.

"T-teme, don't call me dobe, I just felt bad for you 'cause of those crazy bitches, who you obviously hate." He got louder at the ending, which cause my eyes to widen, and the girls to shut up.

"Hey watch it new kid you don't know anything about Sasuke-kun, he doesn't hate us he loves us!" Shrieked the pink haired bitch.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, well I obviously know more about him if you can't tell that the look he's shooting at you isn't love but hate. He wouldn't love you, you yell, and argue over his affection. If he did love you I'm sure he'd just tell you which of you he did, not just let you scream at each other. It's to god damn early for that anyway." He mumbled the last part.

"WHAT THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Shrieked the blond whore.

"Exactly what I said."

"T-that's not true right Sasuke?" Asked the crazy bitch Karin.

"Hn, he's right." I glared at all the girls.

Fortunately, for me this shut them up and they backed off, but unfortunately for Naruto I saw the glares of hate directed at him. I looked at Naruto, he apparently had seen the looks to and went a little green.

"DUDE THAT WAS FUCKIN' AWESOME!" I heard as a brown haired boy, actually a friend or whatever of mine ran up to Naruto.

"Y-yeah I guess." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He seems to do that when hes nervous.

"Haha, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, seems you've already met Sasuke."

"Haha, yeah, those girls were just pissing me off, they couldn't see what was right in front of their faces. Oh yeah, I'm Naruto Kazekage." Kiba and Naruto fist pounded, as Gaara and Neji walked up. Neji was a Hyuuga, meaning his clan is technically my rival clan, were still sort of friends, he's also my cousin. And, Gaara, well he's in the police force, so it's weird that he's friend with Neji. We all sit together at lunch, along with a few other people, but I've never talked to him.

Naruto smiled at everyone as they introduced themselves to him. His eyes flashed with recognition when Gaara said his own name. Gaara and him made eye contact and seemed to have a mini conversation with each other silently, which pissed me off. It seemed to piss Neji off too, but both the blond and the red head were oblivious.

"Hn, dobe, I should thank you." I said breaking the awkward silence, that had just fallen on us.

"Haha, its okay teme, those girls got what was coming to them." Naruto smiled at me and my heart sped up.

"Hn." I said resting my chin on my hands.

"So, Naruto wanna sit with us at lunch, it'll be me, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and a few other people." Asked Kiba

"Yeah, dude, that'd be cool."

Then the blond and the brunette engaged in a conversation with Neji about lunch and what we happened to be having today.

"Uchiha."

"What Sabaku?"

"I know you and Naruto know each other."

I glanced up at the emo, yet intelligent boy in beside my desk. "Hn."

"I don't care, how you know each other, it doesn't happen to be my business." He said and gave me a glare to match my own. "As long as you stay out of trouble. Uchiha."

"Hn." I grunted.

Suddenly there was a tan face with bright blue eyes, and blond hair in my face.

"God Sasuke, why do you always go 'hn', are you sick or something?" Asked Naruto.

"No dobe." I sighed

"Hmmmm, then do you have trouble talking sometimes?"

"No." I said giving him a glare, but he was looking at Gaara.

"What do you suppose panda-chan?" My eye twitched at Naruto's nickname for Gaara, who didn't seem bothered. Neji gave Naruto a dirty look.

"Constipation." He said flatly.

"Hmmm." Naruto pondered, bringing his finger to his bottom lip which was plush and pink. Then he looked at me and smirked. "Maybe he just has something up his ass too much."

Kiba bust out laughing, and Neji smirked, so did Gaara. My eye brows shot up, as I glared at the dobe.

"Dobe, that wouldn't be it... I'm not limping, like you were earlier." I stated back smoothly.

This caused Kiba to laugh louder, and Neji and Gaara to actually smile. Naruto blushed like mad, which caused me to smirk.

"Teme, that's not fair." Naruto pouted

"You started it." Was all I said

"No you did by going 'HN' all the time."

"Hn."

"Damn it teme, quit it."

"Hn."

"Ahhh, I'm going to go insane!"

"Just gay."

"AAHHH, I'M NOT GAY TEME!"

"Thank you for sharing that with the class Naruto now sit down, and be quiet, class has started." I watched as Naruto blushed again, and sat in his seat. He turned around once to pout at me then glare, mouthing 'payback will be a bitch'

Dobe... I'll be waiting.

KYUUBI'S POV

_** 'This is only going to end up burning you badly kit, not Sasuke.'**_

_ 'Shut up Kyuu, it'll work I know it.'_

_** 'Fine just don't wake me up again when Sasuke tries to kill you'**_

_ 'Fine'_

Naruto huffed but, kept to his plan. Naruto really can be such a dead last sometimes, and a moron. But, as I watched the soup Naruto got for lunch slip out of his hands and onto Sasukes pants, I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"What the fuck dobe." He yelled

"Haha Sorry." Naruto fained innocence on the outside but, was jumping around triumphantly on the inside.

"Whatever just come to the bathroom to help me clean up."

Naruto didn't protest and followed Sasuke out of the room, and into the hallway. Aww my dear Naruto, you just followed you torturer... kekeke.

Suddenly something hit his face. It was soft, and wet. I immediately knew it was Sasukes pants... Naruto not so much.

"What are you waiting for? Clean them." Naruto blinked

_** "HAHAHAHA I told you this would happen." **_I laughed at him.

He scowled at the floor, and then walked over to sink pouting. He put some soap on a paper towel and wet it, and began to scrub. I felt Sasuke's gaze on his back, Naruto seemed to as well and began scrubbing harder.

"Dobe, if you scrub to hard, you'll rip them." Sasuke said, right behind Naruto.

Naruto jumped, and I started snickering.

"Shut up teme, if you don't like the way I'm cleaning your pants, then do it yourself."

"Hn, no keep rubbing, I'm sure my pants with be fine, seeing as if I do it myself it wouldn't be as good."

"What?" He shrieked turning around to face Sasuke.

"Hn." He smirked.

Suddenly Naruto had a pair of arms around him, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I retreated I into my den, so I could give Naruto his privacy. I was there for a good five minutes before I heard Naruto yell.

"THE DAMN TEME GAVE ME A HICKEY!"

ITACHI'S POV

I pulled Sasuke's car into the parking lot at his school. He had requested I bring this, so he could drive Naruto home. He had never made a request like this before, so I obviously did this with haste. My otouto-kun must have fallen in love. How adorable. Wait! Naruto's a guy... shit. I hope I haven't rubbed off on him, it can't be helped if he's gay. He'll be forced to marry his sesai, and have children with her.

I'm sorry Sasuke, this is all my fault. I'm the worst older brother in the world, I can't protect my own baby brothers love life. I need a cigarette.

Kat-chan: Did you like? Eh? Eh? I can't heaaarrrrr youuuuuuuuu! EHHHHHHHHH?

Naruto: Probably went deaf from listening to, to much music so loudly.

Sasuke: Hn, it wasn't even good music.

Kat-chan: I heard that SASUKE, AND I WON'T HESITATE TO MAKE YOU STRAIGHT WITH SAKURA!

Sasuke: -goes paler-

Itachi: -hands Kat-chan another cookie, and pats head while she begins to purr-

Kat-chan: Thanks for reading, please review, and all that, and maybe just MAYBE the next chapter will be out a little sooner, than you would expect. REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATION! –Dances like a maniac-

LIKE I SAID BEFORE ITACHI'S POV'S AREN'T IMPORTANT YET. Don't expect much from them for another like two chapters.


	5. Unicorn Land

Kat-chan: I hope this isn't tooooo short

Naruto: You hope? You just about put it last on your list...

Kat-chan: Baka, shut up, people might... uhh read you.

Naruto: Hahahahaha, AND?

Kat-chan: And uhh –sweats- I dunno I'm not feeling hyper today, I think I'm depressed.. –pouts-

Itachi: Your sick? My goodness why didn't you tell me earlier? –grins evilly and picks up a syrenge- time to take your medicine

Sasuke: -Sweats- Uhh aniki that's... horse tranquilizer

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, I am not a thirty five year old man, and in the manga and anime Sasuke and Naruto aren't gay. Oh and Itachi's DEAD! Do you think I own Naruto? Oh, and uh, I don't own any other external humans that happen to be mentioned in this story that has nothing to do with the story... just sayin .

Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai, whatever you wanna call it. It has the same meaning BOYS LOVE. If you don't like it, that's fine because it doesn't like you either...

(EDITED WITH KYUU AND ITACHI)

NARUTO'S POV

"AHHHHHHHHH" Holy shit! What was that? I looked around bewildered, and jumped up from my position on the floor. Did that seriously... oh god did I seriously just...

_** 'Yes, you did.' **_Kyuubi yawned

_ 'But why?'_

_** 'You like him of course. I mean why the hell else would you dream of him, and you doing that... hmmm kit?'**_

_ 'NO I-I DON'T LIKE HIM, HE'S A JERK, AND HE'S A... HE. IT WAS DEFINITLY JUST A NIGHTMARE!'_

_** 'Don't deny what you like.'**_

_ 'I don't like Sasuke, he's a jerk, and a pervert.' _I itched at the hickey I had just gotten a few hours ago.

_** 'Fine, think what you must, if it will make you feel better but I KNOW I'm right.'**_

I huffed and slowly crawled back into bed, gently pulling the cool sheet over my warm body. After awhile I felt Kyuubi fall asleep. I can tell when I get the feeling of aloneness, and complete silence. Good now I can think in silence.

Sasuke. Ba-dump!

"..."

Sasuke. Ba-dump!

"?"

Sasuke Uchiha. BA-DUMP!

Sasuke Uchiha, my teme. BA- BA- DUUUMP. What the hell?

"See Kyuubi, I told you this is hate." I whispered aloud

But my inner fox, of course was asleep, so I did a mini dance in bed, before I looked at the clock. It's about 2:30 am. I don't have to even be up for at least another five hour and I don't even have to be at the school for another six hours. I know I'm not gonna fall asleep. What should I do? Hmmm, tha- no tha-no hmmmm, just laying in my bed will make me think about Sasuke again. But it's soo warm, and nice. I snuggled with my pillow, and curled into a ball.

Hmmm, OH I LOVE THAT SONG! I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it. I like to... MOVE IT! Okay well, now that that's out of my system, what should I do. I began to think about all of my favorite artists, my favorite one at the moment is Gackt. To me he's legend, like legit. I scratched my blond muss of hair. AND HE'S THE ONLY MAN I WOULD EVER GO GAY FOR. I mean seriously, best acting skills, an amazing voice, and the sexiest man alive, who wouldn't go gay for him? Gackt I love, but Sasuke, I guess he has good acting skills, seeing as he's a flirt. I dunno about his voice, but when he's talking, it's kind of like a melody, and, his face is quite beautiful too. But, Sasuke I hate. I think. Grrrr. This is what the morning does to me, it makes me weird. Dun-dun-duuu. I yawned. Just as I got comfortable, and warm, again and felt sleep coming to me. My bladder was calling.

I did my business and washed my hands, feeling cold in my bright orange boxers and black t-shirt. I couldn't see anything and I was feeling dizzy, so when I reached the door, I didn't notice it was closed instead of open like I left it. But, there was and open one, one door to the left of this one. That's funny I thought mine was the farthest on the left... no no, I'm just tired. I stepped into the room, and went straight to the bed. Or where I thought it was, but it wasn't on the far left wall anymore.

"Damn it... where is it?" I whispered

I felt something grab my shoulder, and I automatically twisted around to hit the owner of the hand, but it was blocked.

"Dobe, what're you doing in here?" Sasuke? Why he's in my room, and whys he asking why I'm in my own room?

"What'a ya mean, Sasu-chaaaan, and why are you in my room? I'm tired. Leave."

"Urusukontachi, you're in my room." I blinked. How did I get in here? I can't think I'm too tired.

"Oh, lo seinto, perdon por favor...?"

"Dobe, quit speaking Spanish..."

"Spanish? I like Spanish food, well more like Mexican food, like tacos, burritos, chile, and empanadas or whatever. Mexican food is good. Do you like Mexican food, do they have Mexican restura-" My mouth was covered by a warm, thing I think it's a hand. I licked it. It tasted like strawberries. It didn't move away from my mouth though instead words came from Sasuke.

"Dobe, I'm taking you to your room." Sasuke sighed

"Okay! Hey where are the unicorn men. I haven't seen them in a while?"

"There in unicorn uhh, land?"

"Where's that at Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke scooped me up bridals style, and started carrying me to my room. When Sasuke reached my bed he gently set me down, and set me under the covers. I whined at the loss of heat, but snuggled with my pillow again. I sensed Sasuke still in front of me. I grabbed out in front of me and touched his hand, and pulled him onto the bed next to me. After I felt the warmth, I began to doze off, until blackness was around me, and I was with my unicorn buddies, playing beer pong.

SASUKE'S POV

Kushina was right, Naruto is a little crazy when he's dead tired. But, somehow I find it... cute. Yes, Naruto is cute, but I seriously doubt he knows, it... he will though, eventually, since I've already tried once to show him today, but he ended up thinking I was a pervert. I suppose I am, when it comes to that blond. He's not only cute on the outside either, he has an adorable personality. Tell anyone I said that and I will hunt you down, and kill you. Dead. I sighed as I felt a warm slender leg brush up against mine, and a whole new heat over whelmed me. Naruto wrapped his leg around one of mine, and rested his head on my chest, and resumed sleeping.

Damn this boy, for everything he has done to me, and made me do and feel, in the short two weeks that I've know him. Yeah, he's an idiot, retard, stupid, immature, over-eater, clumsy, urusukontachi, a dobe... I shouldn't even bother continuing. But he's also, cute, strong, an excellent strategist, and he's my dobe. Yeah- yeah, and I know you're thinking 'he's acting like a girl and her first love' well one I'm a guy, and no I am not acting like an insane girl stalking the first person I've ever loved. I'm not a girl, I am 100% man. I don't stalk him either I'm just with him wherever he goes...

I bent my head down to cuddle it onto the pillow, and closed my eyes, but felt exhilaratingly awake. Suddenly Naruto shifted in his sleep, and pressed his face up against mine, so our breaths were mingling. I felt a shock go down my spine as I looked into his sleeping face directly for the first time. He looks angelic, his face soft and smooth, he looks almost like a child. It makes me want to protect him.

I heard a huge crashing sound from behind me, which sounded like glass breaking. I jumped out of the bed and into a fighting stance, and surprisingly enough so did Naruto. His eyes were slitted, and looked purple? Then I got a good look at the mess around me. Naruto's balcony window had been smashed, and in the middle of the mess stood one person. That person was wearing a black kimono, with red clouds on it. His blond hair was in a ponytail, and half of his hair was covering his eye.

(NEXT TWO PARTS WILL BE DREAMS)

KYUUBI'S POV

"Noooo!" I laughed, while Ryo tickled me. "Get off, you jerk!" Ryo laughed as his tickles made me laugh, yet cry mercy.

"Boys!" The tone of Haruki's voice was enough to make Ryo stop, and me sigh in relief. "Quit making so much noise, you're giving me a headache." She then rubbed her temple. I took this as my cue to get out of Ryo's grasp and run to her for safety.

"Ha, get me now Ryo." I mocked and stuck my tongue out. Ryo laughed, but I could tell the laugh was devious. A challenge. I charged for the door just as Haruki began yelling again. I love this.

ITACHI'S POV

He's supposed to be beautiful. That man. The one I will find that loves me as much as I will love him. Yet, my dreams... they don't show me his face. It's the same dream too, night after night. His soft looking red hair, his smooth skin, his small fragile body. But, I cannot see his face.

I want to see him.

The one I love.

Kat-chan: Mwhahahaha, CLIFFHANGER! Sorta...

Naruto: Cliffhanger, and it's short, you're on a role of slacking.

Kat-chan: I happen to be sorry about this maybe, kinda, sorta... not really. Don't kill me but this one is short because the next one is gonna be reaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy long... so get your reading eyes... ready? Or whatever. EEEEAHHHH –Runs around screaming how freakin sexy Edward Furlong is-

Sasuke: You gave her the horse tranquilizer, didn't you?

Itachi: YEP!

Kat-chan: Ita-kuuuun, will you shing da ABC's for my kindewgaden kwass... pweeeaaseee –puppy dog eyes.-

Itachi: -sweat drops- Perhaps I gave her a little too much

Anyway, I think most people speak enough Spanish to know what I said up there, but it was Lo siento, which is I'm sorry, and perdon por favor, perdon means excuse me, and por favor means please... I don't know if putting those words together while speaking Spanish is allowed, but I did it anyway. xD


	6. Love, and Pain

Kat-chan: Haha just had to make finishing touches, but it's earlier than I expected... by like a week :D

Itachi: Yeah, now free the boys

Kat-chan: Eeeehhh? Why Ita-kuun Naru-chan and Sasu-chan are being bad...

Naruto and Sasuke: Mmmmmm –can't talk or move because their mouths are covered with duck tape, and their hands are tied behind their backs.-

Itachi: Huuuh, what am I going to do with you? Anyway Kat-chan doesn't own Naruto or it's characters or it's plot, or me... or anything.

And, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made me want to write this, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed!

WARNINGS: Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Yaoi! Hooray!

(NOW EDITED WITH KYUU AND ITACHI)

NARUTO'S POV

"Kyuubi, ready to come home?"

_** 'Naruto. Let me take complete control.'**_

_ 'Kyuu, what's happening? A-and why is Sasuke here, and why does that guy smell... familiar?'_

_** 'I'll explain later, it's too dangerous to do it now. Now give me control.'**_

_ 'Alright.'_

I felt Kyuubi clench my fists, and knew he was trying to get used to using my body quickly. It's been about a month since Kyuubi, and I last half bonded. Usually it takes some time for us to even get the bondage stage into full affect, but just now, we woke up right into it. Is it because of this guy that seems to know Kyuubi? And how does he know about Kyuubi, he's a fox demon inside my body. But, I guess I never really thought about where Kyuubi had been before he was in my body, and he never told me anything about himself before besides what he is, and his name.

"Deidera, I told you many time's already, this," Kyuubi gestured to my body "is my home"

"You know the rules Kyuubi, you must not become attached to your vessel, Orochimaru has instructed you come home, and kill your vessel. He even said he'd go easy on the punishment, un."

"No, I love my vessel. And you know Orochimaru is lying through his ass. I don't want to come back... I'd rather die."

Kyuubi rushed at Deidera, his fist outstretched for a punch. Deidera stealthily dodged it and jumped behind Kyuubi, but Kyuubi had predicted that and twisted around to kick Deidera off his feet. But, Deidera knew Kyuubi would do that, he landed on his hands and kicked Kyuubi in the chest knocking him backwards, stumbling. It didn't take Kyuubi long to recover, he and Deidera began to circle each other.

_ 'Kyuu,let me in for a half bond.'_

_** 'Mmm'**_

I felt myself become connected with my body again. Kyuubi's presence was stronger than usual, signaling he was using more power than usual.

_ 'This guy must be strong.'_

I thought it just as Deidera began to rush at us again. On each hand was a mini mouth, that seems as if it's chewing something. I instinctively jumped with Kyuubi behind Deidera and punched the back of his neck. On a normal person this would have either killed them or almost killed them, but with this guy only stumbled a little, and whirled around to face me and Kyuubi. Something in his eye told me he seemed to change his game, and suddenly got more serious, and then he disappeared. Where the hell did he go, I was about to look around, when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Ahhhh. It burns, what is this?

"What is this?" I said, and dropped to the ground, clutching at my neck, I could feel Kyuubi was in serious pain too, maybe worse.

"Kyuubi, I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice, un."

"Go to HELL" Kyuubi said, still partially bonded with me.

"I know, maybe we'll meet there un." And with that he jumped out of the window. Loud flapping could be heard, and then... silence.

"I-IT BURNS!" I screamed

"Na-Naruto." My eyes snapped over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, i-it burns." I yelped

Sasuke rushed over to me, and fell to the floor, then pulled me into his arms.

"It'll be okay just think about something that will soothe you, shh I promise it'll be okay."

"Gaaahhh, huh huh huh, Sa-Sasuke, ahhhhh it burnsss" I clutched my neck again, but the burning sensation was all over my body now. I felt tears sliding down my face.

"Na-Naruto, you'll be fine you have to, you can't leave me like this, hear me I'll kill you if you die." But I felt his arms clench around me tighter, and I started hearing other voices like my mother, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka.

'_KYUUBI WHAT'S HAPPENINING?' _I screamed as the sensation got worse.

"_**I-It's hap-pening to me too, I-I don't know."**_

Suddenly the sensation stopped, and I felt Kyuubi's presence in my mind completely disappear. Oh, god NO, I sat straight up, and whimpered, Kyuubi you can't be... NO. The sensation came back worse than it had just been before. I fell back and hit my head on the wood, but that wasn't even a splinter to what I was really feeling now. I can't go, I haven't said good-bye to mom, or found dad, or Sasuke..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, so loudly, and I faintly heard people calling out my name, but I couldn't be sure.

"Get back here dobe, you're not aloud, to die, you are absolutely not aloud, I forbid it, NO!" I faintly heard Sasuke say this in my ear, I tried to open my eyes, and I got a good look at his face. It wasn't in its usual expressionless mask, he looked like he was about to cry. I tried to smile, but it hurt, a lot. Sasuke I'm sorry I can't tell you this out loud, but I finally realized, that since I met you in that alley, I really respect you, I just wish I could tell you.

I'm going to die to this, just like Kyuubi. Suddenly, the sensation stopped again, and I heard a familiar voice just in the wrong place.

"Naruto, its okay you're fine." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I weakly lifted my head to the voice to meet a pair of blood red eyes.

SASUKE'S POV

What the hell is happening? I can't do anything to help Naruto at all, and he's in so much pain, what can I do. Then I heard a blood curdling scream come from him, and his face went pale, and his eyes flickered closed. Oh, god no Naruto, you can't go, god no.

"GET BACK HERE DOBE, YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO DIE, YOU ARE ABSOULUTLY NOT ALOUD I FORBID IT, NO!" I screamed right in his ear. I suddenly saw his eyes open, and he looked at me and tried to smile, but I could tell he was in pain when he did it. Then his eyes began closing again, and his breath was getting shallower.

"Naruto its okay you're fine." I saw a hand touch Naruto's shoulder, and his eyes snapped open, and looked straight at the person.

"Kyuu, I thought you were dead." He whispered but slowly sat up, and leaned against my chest.

"Kit that was a serum, to separate me from you." I looked at the person talking. He had bright blood red eyes was the first thing I noticed. It matched his bright red hair perfectly, it was styled like he was about to shoot a movie, it was a bit longer than Naruto's and almost reached his shoulders, and it clung gently to his face. His face was pale, but dare I say it: beautiful, he looked like he could be a model. His body was thin and slender like Naruto's, but, his legs were definitely longer. He was wearing dark orange cargo pants, and a tight black tank top.

"N-no way, so were not linked anymore... at all?" Kyuubi didn't answer him, he just stared at him and suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled. Then he stood up from with the help of the red head.

"Mom, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, this is Kyuubi. He is the reason people are after me, but it's not his fault. He is a fox demon, and he has been inside me since I was born." Naruto said this with a straight face, but he suddenly moved closer to the demon. I felt my eyes widen in shock at his confession of having a demon live inside his body, and that it was now suddenly out. Everyone else seemed to have the same reaction, but Kushina-san.

"Naruto, you know what this means right?" Kushina seemed different than usual her voice seemed cold, and calculating, like a real yakuza.

"Yes, and I won't let you, we'll rescue him, not trade for him." Naruto's voice was just as cold, but it seemed even scarier, with the expression he had on.

"Kushina-san, I know the people that took Minato-san, I used to be a part of them." Said Kyuubi, he looked confident, and slightly annoyed.

"Then tell us everything you know."

"Fine, they are called the Akatsuki. They're leader is Orochimaru, and then the next in command is Pein. All of them have special techniques, the one that attacked us was Deidera, his specialty is creating arts, and using it to blow things up, he's also extremely quick." I noticed Itachi eying Kyuubi with interest, with more than just mere interest, it had been faint but I noticed it, he 'likes' this fox.

"Alright, then I want a full report from you Kyuubi, of the people you know about in this Akatsuki, I also want to know why you are no longer part of them. Come with me to my room and explain it to me. The fox demon followed Kushina from the room, I didn't miss the look of worry on Naruto's face after Kyuubi left, but then it suddenly relaxed. Everyone else cleared out of the room, and went back to their own rooms, I went into the hallway, and Naruto followed me.

"I'm glad you aren't dead dobe..." I said quietly

KYUUBI'S POV

Kushina began leading the way down the hall, it seems to nowhere. My legs are a bit wobbly because I haven't been 'in' my own body for years. It feels nice though, and the rush of being out, is well amazing. But, Naruto it's weird without him around. I feel... lonely.

_** 'Kit, it feels weird walking without you.'**_

_ 'Kyuu! I feel lonely in my mind, it's like your presence is completely gone, it's like you're dead.'_

_** 'I am alive, I'm just in a human form.' **_I reassured him.

_ 'I know, and I also know you know it is weird being separated.'_

_** 'Mmm, it is... your mother is talking to me, I'm going to pay attention to her, because she scares me.'**_

_ 'Okay.'_

"Now tell me Kyuubi, why did they take my husband?" Aww that's the first question she had to ask too. That's the hardest to answer. But... I know it.

"Your husband, was taken as a... negotiation."

"Negotiation?" She tilted her head to the side inquisitively. It reminded me of the kit. "Why?"

"You see they wanted Naruto in the first place, so they lied and took your husband as a bargaining chip. But now well... They only wanted Naruto so they could kill him, and take me from his body."

"So what your saying is... now that you are no longer part of my son... my husband is no longer useful to them?"

"Yes and no. He's no longer useful in that manner. Their most likely going to make you pick and choose. Let them kill your son and hand me over and take your husband. Or they kill your husband, and fight to kill Naruto and capture me."

"I see." She sighed. "We'll continue this another time, and I'm sure you are as well. This was a lot to take in, and please don't tell Naruto." I nodded. After Kushina left I started following the path back in the direction we came from, but bumped into something.

"Oof!" I looked up, into the eyes of the older Uchiha brother. "Oh... Itachi?" I let out a humorless laugh. "Do you happen to know where Naruto is?"

"He went to with Sasuke to Sasuke's room." Damn BRAT! Leaving me here by myself. He's lucky I don't so slap the shit out of the back of his head.

"You can stay in my room, if you'd like." Hmmm, it's just sleeping, what harm could come from it?

"Oh really? Thanks so much. Lead the way Uchiha-san!"

"Itachi." I nodded, but followed him to his room.

_ 'Kyuubi, I'm in love with Sasuke.'_

_** 'K-kit, you just realized that? I just had uh run in with the older Uchiha...'**_

_ 'You're okay right?'_

_** 'Y-yeah he scares me...'**_

_ 'Kyuu, where are you now?'_

_** 'Itachi, offered me a place in his room.'**_

_ 'And where is Itachi?'_

_** 'He's laying next to me, sleeping.'**_I could still feel through our connection, that Naruto was was about to fall asleep.

_ 'Beware Kyuu, Uchiha's are perverts...'_

_** 'I... know...'**_

ITACHI'S POV

I have finally found the face to the body. Now I just need to know him. He happens to be a demon, part of an evil group.. or was. He's kind though, that much I can tell with just one glance into his beautiful green eyes. There's something I found though... earlier in my father's study. It was a document, that said:One thing CLASSIFIED: Shipment of guns, and ammo from Uchiha, to a warehouse in Konoha, Hokkaido.

That had been prior quite a few years. I believe my father has been shady about a few things. I'll talk to Sasuke about it.

Kat-chan: Mwahahaha, yet another cliffy. I am doing good at leaving you waiting for the next part, it makes me happy to know you are all suffering from wanting to read more of my horrible imagination xP

Sasuke: I think you're tired... it is pretty late... in the morning.

Kat-chan: Yes it could either be sleep, or my imagination. Either which I'm lacking both.

Sasuke: Wow, you're doing a good job at insulting yourself at the moment... so I don't need to.

Kat-chan: Urusai, baka Sasuke, or I'll pair you with Karin, and Sakura.

Sasuke: You are a wonderful lady, Kat-sama, live until you are old.

Kat-chan: Kekekeke... oh well I hope you liked this chapter, if some of it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry I'm tired. Oh and review, 'cause it makes me happy. –runs through a wall like the kool-aid guy- OH YEAH!

ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT A GOOD ITAHCI PART BUT IS IMPORTANT!


	7. Childhood

Kat-chan: Sorry this took soooo long... I like to procrastinate :P Anyway, I've decided to change this up a little. In the recent chapters there has been Naruto's Pov, and Sasuke's Pov and they got to have the pov twice in each chapter. But, from now on they both will only have the Pov once. Yes, I realize this might shorten the chapter up a bit, but it also makes cliffies easier! Gomen, but I like this conclusion... If anyone has a problem with this tell me... :)

Naruto: Those drugs did mellow her out...

Sasuke: I knew I always liked Mexico for a reason.

Itachi: They were damn expensive...

Kat-chan: But, the feeling of this calm is sooooo worth it.

Itachi:... She's happy to be mellow... WOOT PARTYYYY

Sasuke: -chuckles evilly-

Warning: YAOI! Okay, and this chapter is basically going to be a filler chapter... so yeah it'll explain the past...

NARUTO'S POV

A blond haired male, around twenty maybe a few years older stood next to the hospital bed, who was occupied with his wife Kushina, holding their newly born son.

"What should we name him?" Kushina asked softly, her eyes glowed with love for her child.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Said Minato, his face creased into a mask of wonder as he stared at his child. He was so beautiful, it made him want to forget all the horrible in the world, and to keep his child safe. It could be possible...

As Minato, and Kushina, pondered over their son's name, their son began cooing, at the sound of people entering the room. Both Kushina, and Minato looked up, to see two of their most trusted friends. One was a female, with light blonde hair, her face was pretty, but much too young for her actual age, and half of her chest wasn't in her shirt. The other person was a male with long spiky white hair, and red marks on his face. The new parents smiled at their close friends.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, good to see you." Minato said quietly, for the babies ears were still sensitive.

"Haha, we wouldn't miss seeing your first child now would we?" Tsunade said, walking up to the bed, and gently touching the infants face. The small boy giggled.

"Have you come up with a good name for him yet?" Jiraiya asked but was obviously captivated by the babies beautiful azure eyes.

"No... but thanks to you two showing up, I've thought of one." Minato said, his eyes sparkling.

"Hmmm, us? Showing up? Are we that much inspiration to you?" Tsunade said, sounding sarcastic, but happy nonetheless.

"How about... Naruto." Minato said, and three pairs of eyes landed on him. Two pairs were shocked, and the other pair was sparkling.

"N-Naruto, you'd actually use it?" Jiraiya asked bewildered

"Of Course, Naruto is the name the two of you wanted for your son, but since you couldn't have one... we'll name our child this in honor of you two." Minato smiled, and Kushinas face said she completely agreed. Jiraiya looked very happy, while Tsunade might start to cry.

"In honor of our closest family." Kushina said, "We will name our son Naruto, do you like that... Naruto?" The baby in the red headed woman's arms gave a slight whine, causing the tense moment to break, as the adults laughed.

A two year old blond sat on the floor, next to a brown haired man he loved a lot. The boy smiled at the older man, and the man picked him up, walking with him to the kitchen.

"You hungry, Naru-chan?" Iruka asked

"Mommy, and Daddy... where are they?" Naruto said, some of his word not exactly pronounced right.

"Your mom and dad are at work... but you have a guest coming to play with you today, that they wanted you to meet."

"Ehhh, who wants meet Naruto?" The little child asked, his azure eyes widening, giving off an innocent look.

"Wait until he arrives, he's only a couple months older than you, and he's bringing his aniki."

"Ehhh, aniki? Am I aniki?" Naruto questioned again.

Iruka didn't answer he just fed Naruto chopped up noodles from a cheap ramen cup, which he loved so much. Iruka blamed Minato for this. As soon as Naruto was as satisfied with his meal as a two nearly three year old could get, the door bell rang. Iruka took Naruto's hand and walked to the front door, and opened it. On the porch was Kakashi, Iruka knew him from high school, but never paid much attention to him though... who knew he was working with them. On either side of Kakashi was a boy. One was about Naruto's age, but a little bigger, and taller, and the other one looked about seven.

"Come on in." Iruka said

The three people walked into the house, and took off their shoes, giving their coats to the Uzumaki butler. Kakashi quickly engaged in conversation with Iruka, leaving the three boys to talk... or mumble child words.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Itachi, and this is my otouto Sasuke."

Naruto's smile widened. "Wanna play" He asked the Uchiha's

With that much enthusiasm neither Uchiha could resist, and soon the trio engaged in a game of hide and go seek.

A five year old blond smiled happily at his mother and father, each of them on either side, holding his hands, as they walked to the playground. As soon as Naruto saw the slide, he broke into a sprint, getting loose of his parents grip. He ran up the little stairs, and got in line behind a few children that were already in line, waiting for his turn. When it came his turn, he sat down, and closed his eyes, getting ready to go down. But, someone pushed from behind him, and made him start to go down too fast. At the bottom of the slide he didn't stop, but hit the ground with a loud bang. Everyone at the playground stopped what they were doing to look at him, expecting the cries to come.

"Naruto are you okay?" His mother asked him as she ran up to him, worry evident on her face.

"Yeah, mama I'm fine." Naruto said and grinned.

"You sure?" His father asked

"Yeah... as long as I get ice cream." Naruto shouted, and began running in the direction of an ice cream stand.

Kushina and Minato exchanged glances, and chuckled, quickly following after their son.

Later that night Naruto woke up feeling weird. His arm hurt really bad, but his body felt like it was moving on its own. Naruto looked down, and noticed his finger nails were sharp like a kitties. Then he noticed the stain on them. Naruto was a smart kid for five, and he knew that it was blood. Then he heard the scream, as his 'claws' tore through a woman's throat, sending her crashing to the floor, and a pool of blood to form around her. She was dead. Then Naruto's world went dark again.

The next time Naruto woke up, he was tied to a chair, his parents looking at him sadly.

"Son... is that you?" Minato asked

"Daddy? What happened... why'd I grow claws, and what happened?"

"You, or something in you killed nearly everyone in this home." His father explained ruthlessly.

For the first time, in Naruto's life he felt something warm in his eyes, and then it slid down his cheek, making him wince in pain, and confusion.

_'What is this?' _Naruto thought to himself, unsure of why this new thing was happening.

_**'You brat, it's because you're sad. My aura too control of your body because you were weak, and killed people.'**_

Naruto didn't flinch at the voice, since he had already experienced a new thing tonight, he didn't know that normal people didn't have animalistic demons living in them, that had demonic aura's that could take over your body and kill innocent people.

_'You killed them then.' _Naruto stated _'I hate you.'_

_**'You brat, I didn't kill them, my demonic aura did, it's your own fault for becoming weak, you woke me, and the damn aura up.'**_

___'NO YOU KILLED THEM, YOU KILLED THEM, IT WAS YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU, YOU MURDERER!'_

Since that time, until Naruto was about twelve, Kyuubi, and Naruto had hated each other, you could say, but they had actually grown closer, than any brother or sister could have. Naruto had actually begun to admit to himself, that he liked, and trusted Kyuubi somewhat, by the time he had turned twelve. But, it had taken him, four years after he turned eight and there was another attack on another innocent person in the park.

A blond haired nine year old Naruto walked to his friend Sai's house, a few blocks away in their small secluded town of Konoha. Naruto loved it here, he loved the forest, and the people, and the feeling of complete happiness the town gave him.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted at his good friend Sai, they had only met last week, but were already very close.

"Naru-chan!" Sai said giving his fake smile, that seemed to always be on his face.

"Let's play hide, and go seek?" Naruto asked begging his friend with his puppy dog eyes. If Naruto had been older he might have understood why the boy quickly agreed, and shoved him away.

"YAY!" Naruto shouted too happy to notice anything was up with Sai, and his blushing. "I wanna hide first!"

"NO I WANNA COME WITH YOU GUYS."" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He was now twelve, and still naïve.

"My goodness child, we're just gonna go spar with some old friends, if you quit pestering us, I promise to kami-sama that you will get a year long supply of ramen." His mother responded.

Naruto 'hmphed' but agreed, and after his parents left went to visit Sai. Upon arriving to Sai's house Naruto noticed Sai walking into the woods, and smiled, he just had to tell him about his mothers promise of year long ramen, ignoring Kyuubi's warnings, that Sai smelled weird.

Six months after that incident, they had settled down again in a town far away from Konoha, called the Sand Village, still in Hokkaido. A blond haired teen about thirteen sat on a bench in a park, contemplating on whether he should kill himself. Of course his trusty fox told him to quit being so damn depressing, but Naruto ignored him, and fell into a doze. That was the final time, Kyuubi's aura had come out, thankfully nobody was near this time, but still it came out without physical injury, it was getting stronger.

Since then Naruto had basically been about as normal as a superhuman teen, with a fox demon inside him could be. He had gone back to being his normal cheerful, and bright self, or as bright as he could get. He hadn't been the same since his father, and then Sai, it had been too much.

A fifteen year old boy stared at his mother, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"Ma, you can't be serious, right, I actually get to go to a normal school?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Kushina laughed as Naruto started jumping around

"Finally, I can make friends!" Naruto said. It was true since Naruto moved here he hadn't made one friend, not that he was _really _serious, about friends, he just thought it might be nice hanging out with someone other that his mother.

After starting school Naruto did make friends, one of his closest friends had been Konohomaru, a rowdy teen just like himself. Well except for the part Naruto had a... well you ALREADY know that part.

Then a few months after Naruto turned sixteen his mother, getting news on his father. Throughout the time his mother left Naruto basically ate, slept, and studied, and started neglecting his friends... then a day few days before his seventeenth birthday he got sick, and went to the doctor. The prescription came in on the day before his birthday, and he had to pick it up from the pharmacy. To bad his car wouldn't start, so he had to walk, to the pharmacy... and found trouble.

SASUKE'S POV

A small boy ran down a hall, to him parents room, the door was closed but the boy could still hear his mothers screams of pain, and the doctors saying 'PUSH PUSH'. Before long the door opened, and there stood Itachi's dad, Fugaku.

"Come meet your little brother." He said, a small smile actually present on his usually stoic face, like any Uchiha.

Itachi walked into the room, and went straight to the bed his mother was laying on, holding a small bundle that was letting out small whines.

"What's his name?" Itachi asked, curious.

"Sasuke, he's our little Sasuke." His mother Mikoto said warmly.

"He's kawaii..." Itachi said straight faced

His mother laughed. "You were kawaii too, when you were a baby."

Itachi shrugged, but climbed onto the bed to get a closer look at his brother. The baby had a small wisp of black hair on his head, and his eyes were a dark onyx, like his and his fathers. And just like their father he was pale. Itachi smiled at his little brother, and the baby blinked at him, and seemed to smile back.

"Hahaha, found ya Sake!" The blond haired boy laughed as he ran from Sasuke's hiding spot, to Itachi who had told Naruto where he was.

Sasuke being an Uchiha, gave his two year old glare, which was adorable, at his aniki, and the grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto walked behind, or was more like dragged behind Sasuke.

"Sake, where we goin?" Naruto asked

"We gunna hide from my aniki, he's it." Sasuke explained.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

Sasuke dragged Naruto into a half opened closet, and closed the door to a crack, listening for Itachi, Sasuke sat down, and Naruto laughed quietly.

By the time Sasuke was nine he was doing algebra, and could take on a police officer. Sasuke was taking a walk in his back yard at the moment, looking at the trees and admiring how quiet, and beautiful nature was. Sasuke suddenly picked up a rock, and chucked it into the forest, hitting a tree with a loud crack. Somehow, being able to break a serene silence pissed Sasuke off, and satisfied him at the same time, so he began throwing random things, gauging how much sound each thing made when it hit a tree.

"Nature is too weak." Sasuke muttered to himself, when he was satisfied he had thrown just about everything the forest had to offer.

"Nature will live forever though." A voice behind Sasuke said

"Okaa-san." Sasuke said, and walked to her

"Sasuke, Nature has been here forever, back when the dinosaurs were still alive, you know that tree you're hitting could have been something important to another life form, ten and thousands of years ago?" Mikoto smiled, she was never really an Uchiha, she was married in...

"Yeah, I know that, but that thing ten and thousands of years ago is dead, and that tree is ours, it may live forever, but it's still weak." Sasuke said, his face emotionless.

"Maybe living forever is the trees duty Sasuke, so that the stronger beings like humans can live happily, and die happily."

Sasuke hated middle school more than anything. That's when the fangirls really started. The girls suddenly realized that Sasuke was the 'cute ice prince' or something. He remembered his first year after he turned twelve, his father had suddenly turned into a heartless bastard... or more of one than he already was. But, it had begun to rub off on Sasuke, and he began treating everyone with rude contempt.

In the beginning of his third year of middle school, he was only fourteen, and had a reputation of stealing the heart of a college guy's girlfriend. Blah, Sasuke thought as he squeezed the trigger at the target in front of him, in his shooting room. He hadn't missed his targets once. Sakura, Ino, and Karin. Even though they were only in middle school those girls found a way to be creepy as hell.

"Sasuke, your shot gets better every time, you could match me in no time." Itachi said from behind him.

"Aniki, I have a question." Sasuke said

"What is it?" Itachi, always loved when Sasuke asked him things... it's not very Uchiha-like but he loved being a role model for his little brother, especially after he had grown colder.

"How do you get rid of... fangirls?"

Itachi sighed. "You can't, because the only ways to get rid of them is to kill them, or go gay, like I did."

"As in getting with guys?" Sasuke snorted, Itachi thought Sasuke was disgusted that he was gay. Itachi is definitely wrong, Sasuke thought liking guys was a better idea than liking girls. But, Sasuke couldn't be sure if he was gay, he'd never felt anything for a guy, or a girl.

"Yeah, otouto, but you know we could always just get a lawsuit." Itachi sweat-dropped.

But, Sasuke only shrugged and went back to shooting his targets, which happened to be sculptures of three idiot girls he'd really love to really kill. Itachi gave a slight smirk.

On Sasuke's first day of high school his fan girls just about tripled in size, and a few fan boys were added. But, Sasuke finally met people he could be friends with, who didn't want to meet his family to join the yakuza. This is where he really made his first _real _friends AND enemies. You could say friends, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino. You could say enemies, Gaara to and extent, and Neji, and Hinata. But, not so much Hinata, she was pretty innocent, and nice.

After Sasuke turned seventeen, and started his last year of high school, he was transferred to a different school, out of Tokyo. He had just gotten to his new town and began his look around when he saw a blond boy, looking helpless, yet determined at the same time. Sasuke was surprised when his heart beat sped up, and his legs began to move on their own...

Kat-chan: All done, and I happen to be satisfied with it. –grins wickedly.-

Itachi: I actually didn't have to tie her up or give her a cookie... and I must admit I like her writing this time.

Naruto: Me too, I never knew drugs made a naturally hyper person, seem calm, cool, and collected.

Sasuke: -Eye Twitch- You guys... THE DAMN BOTTLE FOR HER 'DRUGS' SAYS IT'S TO TREAT ADD. WE SPENT MONEY ON EXPENSIVE ILLEGAL MEXICAN DRUGS TO GET A GODDAMN BOTTLE OF PILLS THAT COULD'VE BEEN PRESCRIBED BY A DOCTOR FOR THOUSANDS OF DAMN DOLLARS LESS!

Naruto: -Loads shotgun- LET'S GET THEM BITCHES'

Itachi: This is madness

Kat-chan: NO! THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA! –kicks computer into a random black hole-

Everyone except Kat-chan: -Sweatdrops-

Thank you for reading, and yatayatayata.. BLAH BLAH BLAH, and all that. If you like my story review for mehh. ON THE BANANA PHONEE :D Review onegai –puppy dog eyes-

Itachi: Oh hell... she's back!


	8. Playground

Kat-chan: Thanks for reviewing and everything, it keeps me motivated! I'm really happeh you do... :)

Sasuke: Probably put some kind of spell between the words without them knowing...

Kat-chan: Shuddup :0 They'll find out. Oh, yeah and nobody complained about the Itachi, and Kyuubi parts, so I guess they're permanent, unless I change my ever changing mind!

Disclaimer: Nope doesn't belong to me, sorry, but, ELMO DOES! I only own my OC I put in this chapter!

Warnings: Yaoi! Violence! Yakuza! Woot! All these words start with something near the end of the alphabet, I feel accomplished.

(NOW EDITED)

NARUTO'S POV

"I need you to listen carefully." Kyuubi said

"Mmmm." I yawned. He's serious, yes I know. But, yawning just a natural part of life, it can't be stopped.

He sighed "On the night Deidera put that serum in your body, he separated us... but you already know that." He paused and cleared his throat "But do you know exactly what that serum was?"

"Some kinda demon person getter outer thingy...?"

"Well yes and no, it did take me from your body, but it also did something else, something horrible, which we're already seeing the results of." Kyuubi glared at the ground

"What is it Kyuu?" I asked worried

"I- I should've been stronger, because then this wouldn't have happened..."

"What? Just tell me!" I whined

"My jaki, I'm no longer in your body to keep it contained, and it didn't come out with me." He whispered.

"..."

"I have a few spells to keep it from coming out, but they're temporary, and won't keep it submissive forever."

"...I'm hungry, let's go get some ramen."

"Kit this is serious, and you know it, you can't just rub it off as nothing." Kyuubi snapped

"I know Kyuu, but I don't wanna think about it right now, kay?" I yelled

"Fine." He growled, but then his eyes softened "I promise I'll protect you." Kyuubi smiled sadly at the ground

I understand what he's getting at, he's been with me my entire life, and was always able to protect me from anything, or at least help me protect myself.

"I know..." I whispered back, then smiled and reached my hands behind my head "Now how about some ramen."

"If I didn't know you, your entire life I'd think you were insane for eating so much gaki..." Kyuubi chuckled

"Ehh? I don't eat that much do I?"

Kyuubi just chuckled, as I puffed out my cheeks, and pouted. Every once in a while, I would feel as if I was being watched, or more as someone was watching both me and Kyuubi. But, I just shrugged it off as nothing when Kyuubi didn't mention anything about it.

After I finished my third bowl of ramen and my second cup of water, and Kyuubi just his own half cup of water, we began our walk home. By this time, it had to be around eleven almost noon. As we were walking past a small playground, I noticed a small child there with no adults around. The boy was crying for his mom, but no one was there to get him. And not one person spared him a second glance. On impulse I told Kyuubi to go on without me, and I ran over to the small child.

He had light blond hair, down to the middle of his back, and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. If it wasn't for the clothes he was wearing I would've mistaken him for a girl. He looked about nine, or ten. I approached him, but he didn't spare me a glance.

"Hey, where's your Okaa-san, and Ojii-san?" I asked as lightly as I could

He looked at me and the tears stopped flowing, and his eyes widened.

"Onee-chan!" He hugged me, and smiled

SASUKE'S POV

I listened carefully to the footsteps that shuffled quickly toward the bookshelf then stopped. I heard a sound as if a book was being pulled out then, the sound of... the bookshelf moving? Then it was silent, the door didn't open again, but I got the feeling of complete aloneness, as if whoever was in here, had just left. I spared a glance from my hiding spot, peeking my head out, and scanned the area. The room was completely empty except for me. I suppose my father didn't expect his son's to find out, that he's a dick bag. He betrays his own friends.

Then what just happened? I pondered about this as I left my spot and walked over to where the footsteps, who were most likely my fathers were and stopped. I began pulling out every book, testing for a secret passage way. After nearly every book, I was losing hope, until, I pulled out a copy of 'Gone with the Wind' and the bookshelf started moving to the side to reveal a concrete wall, with a single key pad. I shrugged to myself, and put the book back. Cool, another one of my father's secret rooms, I've already found one before this, and I could never crack the code, there's no point in trying this one. I watched as the bookshelf went back to its original position.

"Sasuke!" I turned around to see my mother standing in the door way

"O-okaa-san." I said emotionless

"Get out of here, before your father finds out." She said sternly

"Hai." I said evenly, and walked out wondering how long I had even been in there. At least twenty minutes...

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to find it completely empty, no dobe, no Kyuubi, and no Itachi. I wonder where they went... oh well. I grabbed a plate of pancakes, and soaked them in butter but skipped the syrup. Thanks to Itachi, I started to hate certain sweets. I wonder what is in his secret rooms though... I mean drugs, maybe illegal firearms? Well we are yakuza that wouldn't surprise me, not even a little. And that is what it would most likely be. I sighed as I finished the last of my brunch and walked around the house searching for my dobe, having the urgent need to bother him.

After searching the entire house at least twice I decided to check outside, and even the back woods. When I didn't find him in any of those places I went for a small patrol around the Uchiha manor, just checking the premises, asking the guards if any of them seen him. I nearly got frantic, not that you could see, I am an Uchiha after all, until the front gate guard, said he seen him walk off with Kyuubi.

Where could they have gone? And why would they leave anyway, what could be out there to see? I suddenly got mad at the dobe for not waiting for me to eat breakfast. Did he eat enough, without me watching? What if he's starving on the side of the street? Did he at least take a shower before he left, or get dressed? Did he wear a coat at least, it's pretty cold?

I abruptly stopped, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Of course he's fine, he's with Kyuubi, who's been with him his entire life. Yeah he's fine, he doesn't need me.

"Sasuke what're you doing out here?" I turned to the slightly familiar voice, and met a pair of blood red eyes.

"Fresh air." I lied

"Where's the- er Naruto?" I asked my voice emotionless, but I felt my stomach clench in worry

"At the park a few blocks over..." Kyuubi said slowly

"O-oh" I mumbled feeling stupid.

"Listen, go check up on him for me Sasuke, I don't want him by himself." Kyuubi asked... well more like said

"Hn." I said but I didn't object, and began walking in the direction Kyuubi pointed out the park was in, suddenly feeling nervous like I should've brushed my teeth.

KYUUBI'S POV

Ahhh! I scratched my head and turned around. Then stopped, and turned around again. Which way did I come from again? Gahhh! How does a damn demon get lost, while looking for a mansion?

I felt a pair of arms reach around my neck, and the smell of cheap cologne filled my nose.

"Hey there cutie... how much, for two hours?" A random stranger asked. He looked like a typical Japanese business man. You know black hair, dark blue suit, and in his early forties.

"I'm a man, sir." I said removing his arms from me rather roughly. I always hated it when people forced themselves on me.

"I know, hey how about a bonus and you give me a bonus... whatcha think about that cuti-" Suddenly he stopped talking and made a sound between a strangled horse and a drunk cow.

"Don't touch him." I heard Itachi threaten "Or I'll break your arm off, and shove it up your ass, how's that for a bonus?" The guy looked at Itachi, then he whimpered and scampered off.

"And you Kyuubi, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS PART OF TOWN? IT'S DANGEROUS" He yelled at me so abruptly I flinched, surprised.

"I got lost." I said quietly.

"L-lost? You damn idiot... I should've..." Itachi said but he was getting closer to me as he was saying a bunch of nonsense.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped.

Itachi looked up at me, surprised I yelled at him, his expression for once, wasn't emotionless. He looked worried.

ITACHI'S POV

Damn idiot! How'd I even lose him? Uuurgh, this is what happens when he's by himself, how'd he ever survive? I ranted out loud things like this quietly.

"Will you shut up?" He yelled at me. "I have something to say." He said a little more civilized.

"What is it?"

"We-Well, yo-you know..." He scratched the back of his head, like Naruto does when he's nervous. "Arigato, Itachi, I was really lost, and I would've killed that guy, if you hadn't shown up." Somehow saying something violent, and the way his cheeks turned the shade of his hair was really cute.

I quickly grabbed him, and pulled him close to my body, thanks to him; I had freaked out and worked a sweat to find him. Now he has to deal with a hug until I'm satisfied. For some reason he didn't object, he just sighed into my neck, as if he understood, which made my heart speed up. Why do I feel like this? Damn you Kyuubi what are you doing to me? Why are you making me feel so weird? I get the weirdest feelings when anyone touches you to the point I want to kill them...

"Tachi?" Kyuubi mumbled into my neck

"Hn?"

"I wanna see if Sasuke found Naruto, I'm worried." He said, almost as if he was asking me to come with him.

"Mmm. Let's go." I grabbed his hand, and waited for him to walk in the direction of the park, so he didn't know I had been following him in the first place. After a while and quite a few walks we found Naruto and Sasuke. Well more like Sasuke staring at Naruto, while Naruto talked with a small child.

"Otouto-kun what are you doing?" I noticed Sasuke jump a little.

"Nothing..." He pouted when I gave him my evil grin.

"Oi, Onee-chan, who are those people?" I heard the small child ask Naruto, and suddenly wondered why the child was calling Naruto older sister.

"Oh Kyuubi, Itachi, te-Sasuke?" Naruto asked surprised. "They're my friends Yuki, they're all really nice, except for Sasuke: he's the one with the hair that looks like a duck butt." I heard the child laugh, and smirked when Sasuke glared at the ground.

Kat-chan: All I have to say is review.


	9. Yuki

Okay so, some people asked what the child has to do with the story. I can't tell you because it would be telling you things, about the story without you being able to read. So I just want to say, any character I put in this story is important, just trust me :)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. Sadly neither does Sasuke. Misashi Kishimoto does... that kinky son of a bitch.

Warnings: This story is yaoi. If you don't know what yaoi means I suggest you look it up. Even I was surprised what it meant in Japan. Supposedly, the 'Y' is for the Japanese word of 'stop', the 'A' is for the Japanese word of 'my', the 'O' is for the Japanese word of 'ass', and the 'I' is for the Japanese word of 'hurts'. Get it? Got it? Good. Ehehe but the story is rated 'T' for teen, but it may go up, I doubt it but it may. I'm still kinda innocent :P

(NOW EDITED)

NARUTO'S POV 徐砂から

"Onee-chan?" I don't understand why this child keeps calling me that. Do I look like his older sister? And if so... WHY IN THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN?

"Hai, Yuki?" The child smiled at me when I said his name.

"Where's mommy?"

"I don't know, when was the last time you seen her?"

Yuki pondered over this by putting his pointer finger to his chin and tapping, while his eye brows scrunched in thought.

"She left me here three days ago a little after dinner." He said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Ehhhh? What kinda moth- haha" I scratched the back of my head. "Well you must be hungry, want onee-chan to take you to her house for some food while we look for mommy?"

Yuki nodded and took my hand and skipped over to Kyuubi, and the Uchiha's. He stopped in front of them abruptly and bowed.

"I'm Yuki, I don't believe we've ever met." He said and straightened out. "Naruto onee-chan and I just met today too." He laughed, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled him toward me.

"Is this onee-chan's boyfriend?" Yuki asked innocently.

"N-no!" I said defensively, my face flushing.

"Ehhhhhh? Really, 'cause, he was watching you this entire time."

I blushed even harder, but my head snapped up to Sasuke, whose face was still an emotionless mask.

"I was simply doing my job." He stated, and began to walk away, not getting to far seeing as Yuki was still holding onto his hand, which had just connected with mine. Sasuke didn't stop though; he just continued on dragging me and Yuki along.

"Te-Sasuke! Slow down, Yuki can't walk that fast."

Sasuke's pace slowed down, and he looked back at the small child who was practically running after him, to keep up.

"Gomen." He mumbled

Yuki smiled at Sasuke, while we slowly walked back to the Uchiha mansion at a leisurely pace. To anyone looking at us they would see Sasuke and I on each side of Yuki, holding his hands, while he smiled. It made me smile to myself.

"Ne, Naruto onee-chan, will you swing me?"

"Hai, ready, Sasuke you have to participate too." I looked at Sasuke to see is he understood. If not he could always just copy me, since he's so damn smart anyway. "One" I swung my arm backwards and Sasuke copied me. "Two" Sasuke started catching on. "THREE!" And we sent Yuki flailing into the air, his feet reaching the top of my head. He gripped my hand tightly, and then as fast as he was in the air he was on the ground again.

"That was fun!" He giggled, and hugged me. I smiled at him, feeling genuine happiness, at seeing something so innocent and naïve having fun. How could anyone, much less his mother abandon him? When I find her I'm going to knock some sense into her brain.

"Hey, Yuki... do you like ramen?" I asked

"Hai! It's my favorite, 'specially miso." Heehee, what a genuine child

_**'Oi, what's going on up there?' **_I jumped at the sound of Kyuubi talking to me again.

_'Jeez, Kyuu, don't scare me like that."_

_**'Sorry. So what do you plan to do with the child?'**_

_'I dunno' _I looked down at Yuki, who was climbing up Sasuke's back so he could touch his hair. '_Keep him, at least until we find his mother.'_

_**'You know as well as I do, she abandoned him, she's most likely gone, out of the city.'**_

_'Then we'll have to keep him, until I track that bitch down, and knock some sense into her. Actually, I probably wouldn't give him back to her even if she did have some sense.' _I puffed out my cheeks.

_**'You never change.'**_Kyuubi chuckled, a sound I didn't realize I missed until I heard it.

SASUKE'S POVとち戸名ノイ

Gah, children... are so TROUBLESOME. For lack of other words to say, I will use what Shikamaru likes to say, because he's completely right, in this type of situation.

I suddenly out of the corner of my eye saw Naruto flinch, and jump as if something scared him. I don't know what it was, and I didn't have any time to thing about it, because of this child. He started climbing up my body, until he reached my shoulders. I didn't want him to fall so I geld onto his legs, seeing as he wasn't mine.

"Ne, Sas-uke?" I twitched as he tried to guess my name, since he had forgotten it again, for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Yes, gaki?" I asked, my voice strained.

"You like Naruto onee-chan right?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked over at Naruto to see if he had noticed what the kid had said, but when he didn't look my way I guess he didn't. He seemed to be concentrating on something really hard.

"No, he's a dobe." I said back

"A d-dobe? Naruto onee-chan a dobe? A dead last?" He seemed surprised I called Naruto a bad name "But onee-chan is kawaii! Nee?" My face turned the lightest shade of pink. Not like anyone could see me anyway.

"Hai, Naruto is kawaii. Just don't tell him I said so."

"I knew you like onee-chan, he's kawaii, and nice, and a dobe! He's irresistible!" He exclaimed, and then broke into a fit of laughter.

Wait a minute, if he knows Naruto is a guy, then why does he keep calling him older sister? This child... damn it he's so... TROUBLESOME!

"Oi, Sasuke-chan?" Yuki whispered in my ear

"Hn?"

"Have you ever met anyone with the name Naruto before?" He asked innocently

"I don't think so." I said not really thinking about it. Naruto is a pretty unique name.

"Hai, I've never heard of anyone having that name either, but I really like it." He smiled at Naruto who was oblivious. "Don't you?"

"I think so." I said absent mindedly

Yuki suddenly started climbing down, and grabbed my hand, along with Naruto's again.

"Hey..." A new voice suddenly said.

"You're kinda leaving us out of all the fun." Kyuubi said

Yuki tilted his head back and smiled at Itachi and Kyuubi, and then giggled.

"You" He pointed at Itachi, and then Sasuke "and Sasuke-chan are brothers." He stated.

"Hai." Itachi said, emotionlessly

Yuki giggled again "I can tell.

"Ehhh, Yuki-chan, that's exactly what I was thinking." Kyuubi exclaimed

"Ne, really? Oh, I dunno your name or Sasuke-chan's older brothers." Yuki said embarrassed.

"But, we already introduced ourselves. Y-you hate me don't you?" Kyuubi said, and crouched down, pretending to pout.

"I-iee, I'm just bad at memorizing names." Yuki said worriedly to Kyuubi, who was playing with him.

"Oi, Kyuu, don't be mean." Itachi said.

"But, I'm not 'Tachi, right Yuki-chan?"

"Hai, Kyuu-chan?" He said picking up the names, but still not exactly sure.

"Aiiishh, don't confuse him you two" Naruto walked up to Yuki and gently took his hand, and started walking home alone with him. I quickly followed behind him, worried he might get lost. And the kid doesn't belong to us... NARUTO AND CHILDREN ARE SO TROUBLESOME.

KYUUBI'S POV ノン奈々子煮

My... children are so cute. They're much better than confused, whiny teenagers, and definitely better than damn horny adults. I watched Naruto walk away with the child; he's taken responsible for, and felt a bit proud. That's my kit right there walking away with a child. I smiled, at the thought of Naruto having his own family, and living a normal life. The thought alone was a good one. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself, still crouched on the ground and smiled after my kit. I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Kyuubi." I looked up at Itachi, who was watching me, his face an unreadable emotion. I wiped my face and stood up.

"I'm okay, just a lot with my kit happening lately." I smiled at him, still feeling sad my baby kit was growing up.

I turned from Itachi to watch as Naruto, holding Yuki's hand, who was laughing as Sasuke was walking after them, saying stuff to Naruto, who is turn blushed and yelled at him. They look like... a family. These people we've known for two weeks (well Naruto has) and the child who he's known for nearly three hours. It made my heart clench in happiness, and I felt a warm thing run down my face.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms, wrap around my waist, and hug me. If I wasn't so sad I would've protested, instead I just melted into the embrace.

"I understand." Itachi said quietly.

"Do you really? That's my kit, and he's walking away like a man, with his family." I whined, not accustomed to this feeling.

"Do you realize it's my brother he's walking away with?" Itachi said, emotion in his voice.

"Ahh. They look like a family, like they were made for each other." I said randomly

"They do..." I jumped out of Itachi's arms, so I could look at him. He tried to turn his face, but I seen it. His face was a mess, it was a mixture of happiness, being proud, and being sad.

I couldn't help it; I chuckled, and wiped away all my tears. Seeing Itachi like that made me forget that I was sad. He made me want to make him happy again. I patted Itachi on the head and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're not emotionless all the time, when you show emotion, you're just that much more attractive, and it makes people around you feel good." I smiled at him, and walked in the direction my kit had gone.

I felt my hand covered another, and was pulled into the chest of Itachi, for the second time that day. I kind of like the way it feels. I buried my head in Itachi's chest as I waited for him to let go.

"You know I'm a demon right?" I asked

"Hn." He responded. Apparently embracing a demon is fine.

"I won't always be here, you know. As soon as we find Naruto's father, and neutralize the Akatsuki, we'll be heading back to Hokkaido." Well Naruto and his family will, I'll be headed somewhere else. "So, you should just stop all this."

"Then I'll just have to make you stay." He said evenly and pulled me even closer. Then just like that I felt his lips on mine. I was so shocked I just stayed still, and left my hands at my sides. He moved his mouth on mine softly, for a few seconds. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. He hugged me even closer. "No matter what."

"Itachi..." I whispered into his neck.

ITACHI'S POV 煮価値即煮

I finally understand. It didn't take long just a few hours alone with him. It also took him being a demon, and him being a 'him', for me to feel this. I am finally, in l-

I hit the ground, landing on my butt hard. I looked up to see Kyuubi; he was laughing, and glaring at me. At the same time. He looks, so fierce sometimes, but... I guess. What the hell? Why and I acting like a whiny school girl experiencing her first crush? I'm a yakuza man, god damn it! But, still...

I feel really happy, even though I'm on the ground. I got up quickly, and stared at him, until he noticed.

"What's your problem?" I asked in my most monotone, yet deadly voice.

Kyuubi didn't seem to have a problem with it though, he was unfazed.

"You didn't have permission to kiss me." He stated, and began to walk in the direction of the Uchiha manor.

I rubbed my cheek, where Kyuubi had punched, and stared after him. He suddenly stopped, and turned back, smiling at me.

"You coming or what?" He asked

"Hn." I walked over to him, but didn't stop walking when I reached him, to make it look like I didn't care if we walked back together. I know the only reason he waited for me was, he didn't want to get lost again.

I heard him run up behind me, but I didn't expect his hand to make contact with the back of my head, slapping me nice and hard.

"That's for not waiting for me, Uchiha." Kyuubi grumbled, as if he was embarrassed.

"Heh."

"Urusai, baka-Itachi." He yelled, and then puffed out his cheeks, like Naruto does. I noticed they do a lot of the same things.

We walked slowly on the sidewalk, we were about seven, or eight blocks away when we began walking, so we have nearly five or six.

While we were walking I saw a lot of men, and women checking Kyuubi out, looking him up and down, or staring at his butt. There's one thing about Uchiha's that make them, who they are: THEY'RE POSSESIVE! So of course I couldn't let anyone stare at MY fox demon. Of course. So we just took a back road, with way less people.

"Just admit you got us lost." Kyuubi laughed

"Not lost, we're just not where I thought we were." I growled

"Come on, that's practically the same thing. You'll feel a ton better if you say." Kyuubi deepened his voice to what he thought mine sounded like. "Kyuubi, I'm sorry but, I got us lost, I am a failure at tracking." Kyuubi laughed.

"I'm not a failure, just a minor mistake."

"Hey wait!" Kyuubi stopped abruptly, and pointed. "I can smell fresh Naruto, in that direction." He grabbed my hand and began pulling me in the direction he had pointed to. He didn't bother to turn around and see the blush on my face, and he most definitely couldn't hear my heart beat, no matter how fast, and hard it was beating.

"HEY FAGS STOP RIGHT THERE!" A rough sounding voice yelled. And out of nowhere, a bunch of tough looking guys surrounded me, and Kyuubi. The leader stopping right in front of us, looking us up and down, and grinning. He suddenly pulled out a bokken, and pointing it at my face. "You panzies gonna fight or what?"

"Fuck You!" Was all I heard from Kyuubi, before I saw him kick the guy with the bokken in the face. I wasn't to far behind, going after the guy right beside me. I punched him in the gut, then jumped in the air, and kicked him in the face, knocking him over. I then caught the fist of the guy about to punch me, and twisted it slightly to the right making him wince, successfully spraining it.

I spared a glance to check on Kyuubi, and what I saw, surprised me more than finding out my little brother was gay.

Kat-chan: Yay! I really like this chapter. It makes me happy.

Sasuke: Everything makes you happy...

Kat-chan: Wanna bet?

Sasuke: What could I lose?

Kat-chan: *Evil smile*

Sasuke: Hehe *sweat drops*

Kat-chan: So some words you may not have understood. Onee-chan: older sister baka: idiot, moron. Urusai: shut up. Hai: Yes. And a bokken, is a wooden sword, usually used to spar in kendo. Oh, I know there hasn't been much fighting in a while but you know considering the circumstances... oh and I found this really cool thign on my computer that let's me type hirigana, you know Japanese letters, or yeah, I forgot what they're called. So sue me. No don't really, I'm sorry. *hides in corner*

REVIEW ONEGAI!


	10. Sodomy 101

Kat-chan: I don't have much to say today, um, thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story, you're really make me happy. Recently, I seen a DN fic, that was exactly one month old, posted by another user, and it had 30 chapters O.o, now that is one dedicated author. I'm just gonna say it REALLY motivated me into writing more. And also thanks **KyouyaxCloud**, you review soooo much... it's amazing heehee.

NARUTO'S POV徐砂から

"Whoa, onee-chan this house is amazing!" Yuki yelled his big brown eyes widening.

"Hai, Yuki it is, you have to stay with onee-chan though, because you might get lost." I explained

"That's awesome! Does onee-chan live here with duck-chan?" Yuki asked, me.

"Ur-heh... hai." Damn kids cute but way to perceptive, reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago.

I walked inside the gate, Yuki, was beside me holding onto Sasuke's hand, who as usual looked pissed at absolutely nothing. That's funny I thought Kyuubi and Itachi were right behind us. Oh well, Kyuubi probably smelt something interesting. I shuddered remembering past times, when Kyuubi thought something smelled fishy, and we ended up walking in on a couple during deep, passionate sex. In a public bathroom. There was also that time in the movie theater, he smelled something, and we(technically just me so it was extra awkward) ended up sitting in the same isle as the horny guy and slutty girl who couldn't keep her head up. And there was this other time at school, in the teachers lounge... Okay I could go on all day. Heh, I feel bad for Itachi.

"Oi Yuki, Sasuke get up here, we still have adults to face." I said monotone, getting nervous at how Sasuke's father would react to a random child.

"Dobe, don't worry my father may be an Uchiha, but he's not _completely_ heartless." Sasuke said. It could be his way of comforting me. It did help a little.

I stopped in front of the front door, the random guards eying the child, and took a deep breath. I gave a small smile at Yuki, and then turned the knob. I walked into the living room to find it filled with the Uchiha parents, my mother, and two adults that looked vaguely familiar.

"Auntie!" Yuki exclaimed, and ran over to a woman with, humongous boobs, and hugged her. He had the same color hair and eyes as her. Then he hugged a man with long white hair that was spiked.

"Oh my, Yuki you had us scared so badly. Your mother, and you disappeared, and we were so worried."

"Where's my mommy?" Yuki asked naively

I quickly interrupted before anyone could tell him the bad news that I already predicted.

"She went on a quest to find the unicorns." I said loudly. All the eyes in the room flashed to me, and my mother looked like she had just seen me for the first time in years. "She wanted to bring one back for you, it's a surprise though so you can't tell her, kay?" Yuki's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Naruto!" My mother exclaimed, and ran over to hug me "Where'd you find him?" She asked

"Uh, the park." I said pulling away and scratching the back of my head.

"Naruto onee-chan found me and then he, and duck-chan brought me here, and promised to find mommy." Yuki said and ran over to Sasuke and me, and grabbed both our hands, and smiled brightly.

My mother smiled brightly at me showing her approval, that I had decided to help a child.

"Kushina-chan, I think this is a sign." The man with white hair said.

"I agree." My mother said "Everyone I would like you to meet Tsunade, and Jiraiya, they are dear friends of mine."

My mother's friends? Then why haven't I gotten to me- scratch that I know why, but still she could've told me about them. Mom really doesn't like her past I suppose. But, still they seem familiar.

"Ehhhmm." Jiraiya cleared his throat, and looked at me, I noticed so was Tsunade. "We also sent that letter a few months back." This caused so many questions to pop up in my mind. My mother even looked surprised.

But, they kept staring at me and it was making me quite uncomfortable. Like it was my first day of middle school again, and all the people that I didn't know(you know everyone) were sizing me up. That's one of the feelings I hate the most, right next to love...

Suddenly I felt a warm arm around my shoulder, and immediately knew it was Sasuke. He just has this smell, it comforts me, without a doubt. I relaxed, and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I suddenly felt my heart speed up though, but for a whole different reason. Sasuke may be a comfort, but he's making me feel so weird, I gotta get away from him.

SASUKE'S POVとち戸名ノイ

I eyed my father, as soon as we got into the house to judge his reaction, but he seemed rather emotionless when how the child was found by us. But, I think the most surprising thing, is the people connected with the little brat: The people who sent that letter. Heh, so much for the Japanese way of alluding until the end. It sucks because it's in our blood to keep people guessing instead of just saying it. It's like threatening to bring the police in, because of a stolen cookie, or a broken crayon. You know add our mysterious exterior, with our cold personalities, and there you have it... fairies.

I eyed the two named as Jiraiya, and Tsunade, who seemed to be staring at Naruto. Scratch that, were most DEFINITLY staring at Naruto... which didn't sit well with my possessive Uchiha blood. I looked at Naruto, who seemed uncomfortable under their gazes. I unconsciously, pulled Yuki into my arms, and rested him on one of my hips, holding him with one arm. I then wrapped my free arm around his shoulder. I felt his shoulder relax, and he deflated as if he was holding his breath. I inwardly smirked.

"Naruto, I don't know if you remember us, but, back when you were little, we would visit all the time." Jiraiya said

"Sorry, I'm trying to remember you, you seem familiar but, I can't put my finger on it." Naruto mumbled shyly

"Still a brat." The woman Tsunade said blatantly.

"Ha, what'd you call me you... you.. you OLD HAG!" Naruto shouted

The woman flushed out of anger, and stomped over to where Naruto, and I was. Yuki looked terrified as if World War 3 had just broken out right in front of him, which, it seems it will.

"You, how DARE you call me that, I practically named you, you damn BRAT!" She yelled right back, amusing me, and pissing my blond off more, which amused me further.

"Eh?" It seemed as if his anger completely disappeared, and his eyes widened "Obaa-chan... the one that this came from?" Naruto suddenly pulled out a beautiful blue necklace.

"Hmph! Brat I can't believe you forgot me." Tsunade growled, as if she was still angry, but everyone could see she was relieved, if not happy. Naruto didn't wait until he got an invitation; he slipped out from under my arm, and hugged her nearly knocking her to the ground.

Tsunade, surprised, couldn't keep her joy from showing on her face, showing just how relieved she was. It was quite amusing. The man named Jiraiya cleared his throat. Naruto wasted no time in attacking him with affection.

"Pervy-sensei!" Naruto yelled, and once again to my amusement the shock, and relief on the man's face was the same as the woman's. Heh, this is funny... Note to self: Bother Naruto about a hug later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

"Let me get this straight" Kushina started "You know Minato is alive for a fact?" Her voice was tight, full of stress, Naruto was looking at her with worry.

"Hai, we have proof." Jiraiya said, his voice in a professional, strictly business tone. "We hired someone to look around quite a few years ago. After Minato went missing, actually and we found a few things. First, we are 100% sure that the organization that took him was called the Akatsuki." The room seemed to tense at this name. "We are quite aware, that just last night they made their first move again to get Naruto." He finished

"After we found the Akatsuki, we needed to research them of course, and find cold hard facts that they did in fact take Minato." Tsunade took over "This took us a few years but we have, found out as much as we possibly could on them. First, you should know exactly what they are..."

"The Akatsuki, aren't exactly... human," Jiraiya said waiting for someone to call him crazy. When no one did, he looked at Naruto, who was looking at him with understanding. "Anyway, the Akatsuki, each member is a different type of demon." Jiraiya paused again waiting for someone to call him crazy. "Don't get me wrong, they don't look like demons, from what we have experienced, but from research we have found they can transform into their true animal form."

"But," Tsunade taking over again. "In order for them to even try to transform, we have figured out an important substance is needed, I believe they call it their demonic aura, or jaki. Of course, each member in the Akatsuki has this within them, but in needs to be called upon. For them to call upon their jaki, they need to have spent at least ten to twelve years, in their one true human vessel. When they are done with their human vessel, they are supposed to kill it, and their jaki will be awakened in its true form, and will obey that particular demon."

"Of course, if the demon doesn't want their jaki, while it is inside its vessel, the jaki will awaken, and try to kill, or corrupt the vessel on its own, which we are quite sure, is the case with Naruto, and Kyuubi. Of course we heard what happened last night, Deidera attacked: The Bird demon, in the Akatsuki. I also, presume, that Kyuubi's jaki is still within Naruto, and it will try anything to get out. "

I was speechless... this was quite a handful to take in. I spared a glance at the blond, and he didn't look like he learned much.

"Obaa-chan, pervy-sensei, can I add a few things?" Naruto asked, when he got their mock approval he began again "It is true, Kyuubi's demonic aura or jaki or whatever is active within me, and I won't lie its bad. This morning it made its first move, and I nearly lost myself within my mind. Because of what Deidera did, he released the jaki from its prison Kyuubi had created for it. The only ways I will be safe from his jaki is to stay strong mentally and physically, because that's when I'm weak, and easiest being attacked. The other way is Kyuubi, can put temporary spells to subdue his jaki." He finished, I suddenly felt my heart get heavy, with all this information, on what we would have to beat to save his father, and... him.

"Hmmm, that proves that the jaki will wake early if the demon is becoming to love his vessel." Tsunade stated.

"Kyuubi, he'll tell us about the Akatsuki." I deduced aloud quietly

KYUUBI'S POVノン奈々子煮

Damn you random guy that had to call me a fag. I hate that word, no I despise that word, no better yet, I feel what Light Yagami feels toward criminals, toward that word. Don't get me wrong, just because I'm not human doesn't mean that word doesn't have the same meaning in the demon world. Every fucking species has their own version of gays, humans it's mostly the flamboyant boys who love pink, and girly things, but in the demon world, well, okay exactly the same as humans but whatever. That's just your stereotypical gay guy. You know the "OH. MY. GOD." kind of guy.

Anyway back to my point, I've heard that word so many times in my lifetime, that I can't hold back anymore. Just because I'm fucking gay, you have no right to call me a fag. I am not fucking flamboyant. Nor do I have any like to that hideous color of pink. And I am not a panzie who will sit around and take it like a pussy. If I had a gun (shut up, demons love them too) I would bust a cap, plus you know KICK YOUR ASS.

Anyway, after I have spent my time in the human world I realized something quite important. Straight guys, well most of them anyway, think that if you hang out with a gay guy (Some girls are like this too, with lesbians... I'm not judgmental) you'll catch the 'gay' disease. I mean statistically speaking over half the male population think 'gay' people is another species. Ass holes.

But, to make myself feel better I'll just pound this guys face into the ground, maybe kill him, and feed him to his friends. Oh no better yet, I could cut his penis off and feed it to him. Wait... I smiled to myself, as I took his bokken, and shoved it in a very uncomfortable place (up his ass). This is way better.

"Heh." I smirked "Sodomy, by bokken, I hope you like your first time with wood up your ass." He screamed. I walked away, suddenly in the best of moods. I heard Itachi chuckle behind me and looked behind me to see him smirking with a sparkle in his eyes.

"S'up with you?" I asked, in a good mood, and not wanting his dickheaded-ness to ruin it.

"Nothing." He replied, and walked on ahead of me. I smiled.

ITACHI'S POV煮価値即煮

That was a major turn-on. I'm just saying... that was really hot. You know watching the object of your fantasy shove something up some guys ass, after he beat the shit out of him. Hot. Or is it just me? You know what I don't care, it was hot, out of violence or not. His kicks looked pretty painful too, I remembered his kicking that homo phobe in the face. I thought I heard a bone crack when that happened.

"Itachi..." I heard right behind me, I turned shocked to find my demon smiling at me "I think, well, er never mind." He said trailing off and blushing. This aroused my interest, to the point of maybe not giving up.

I raised my eye brows at him as if I didn't really care what he had to say, but of course I couldn't help my sadistic side.

"Too coward I see." He twitched.

"Hmph, I was just gonna tell you that I-I have a liking for leather..." He yelled

Heh, leather... and that gave me quite a lot of fantasies, to add to the ones I'd already acquired. My nose started to bleed, and I looked down to notice Kyuubi's eyes wide, and his hands covering his mouth, as if he just told a deadly secret. Heh. Blackmail.

"Shit..." He mumbled. "Tell anyone and I'll hurt you." Somehow this made my skin tingle with delight.

We walked in silence the rest of the way, with me making awkward glances back at him every now and then. I think I know what I'm doing in my spare time... that's right, buying loads of leather, and a new brain. And probably tissues.

"So... uh, do you like whips too?" I asked in an innocent voice.

I saw him about to slam his fist into my face, and I was abut to block, when he just grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into some bushes, you know because we're in a forest. I could tell he was listening for something, and then I could hear it too.

"Da fuck, you got us lost... fucking again." A deep masculine voice complained, almost affectionately. I peeked through the bushes, but all I saw was a man with huge muscles, and some giant thingy on his back.

"I just wanna find Naruto-chan, I miss him." A light very feminine voice pouted, I peeked, and saw a girl with dark brown hair of medium length, wearing a light pink kimono. If I had actually cared (Or been straight for the matter) I would've been all over this girl. Wait...

Kyuubi, leapt out of the bushes, and began walking to the people; I followed not too far behind. Of course he'd be concerned if his precious 'kit' was mentioned.

Kat-chan: Shhh, everyone's sleeping, but you know, just QUIETLY review for me. I don't care if you liked it, loved it, hated it, or even despise it. I don't care, just tell me why ^.^ By the way, some of the parts are shorter than others, sorry, lol but some parts are just more important than others. Of course this will be made up... eventually.

Meh, I've been thinking too, I want to change the title, lately it's been bothering me, so if you have any suggestions for a new title... PM me. Thanks! .


	11. Blue

Kat-chan: Hey guys…! So I realize it's slightly really late, and for this I am NOT sorry. I know you've heard it a million times, but I really must tell you… my laptop crashed, so my fully typed chapter is there, while this is being typed elsewhere. So I am not sorry it's late, because I barely had time to type this… but I do feel bad. And if this is short I'm sorry the place I am typing this is distracting Oh, and the chapters(until my laptop is fixed) will be split up, one chapter is completely Naru and Sasu, and the other in completely Kyuu, and Itachi. Sorry for this but it isn't my computer I am typing on and I have a VERY limited amount of time. :P

NARUTO'S POV

_ 'Kyuu, where are you guys?'_

_** 'We've arrived.'**_

I blinked in confusion as I heard the door open and heard many people enter. It was blatantly obvious that there was more than just Kyuubi and Itachi arriving. I stalked to where I was hearing the voices from, with Sasuke right behind me. Yuki, was with the old hag and the pervert, talking about who knows what. Though I did find out the hag and the perv got a divorce, about, seven years ago. It's sad because one of the good things I do remember about them is how much they were in love.

I walked into the room, that the voices were coming from and was suddenly attacked with arms around me.

"Naruto-chan, I missed you SO much!" A very familiar voice shouted. Oh shit… how did they find me?

"Haku." I glanced around and saw the obvious person, the one who would never leave Haku's side, and loved him so much. If only Haku could see that now… "Zabuza, how did you guys find me?" I asked

"Connections." Zabuza said in his usual raspy cold voice. For someone that was no older than twenty he sure sounded old. "It's good to see you though kid, Haku wouldn't shut the hell up until he could see you again." Zabuza explained.

They can't be here though, if the Akatsuki seen them here they could use them to their advantage. They know where we're staying so why not. Speaking of which, I need to remind someone that they KNOW where we are, and it's beside the point to stay here anymore, seeing as it was no longer safe. Oh, I just remembered… didn't they say something about shoe, no… I don't remember like a shoe cock that could coo. It makes sense to an extent, NOT. The Akatsuki are stupid. Though I do remember Kyuubi saying something about it earlier too. WHOA! What just grabbed my butt!

My head shot up to meet Haku's gaze, as innocent as ever, and fake smiled . That had to have pissed Zabuza off.

"Cool." I fake laughed and scratched the back of my head "So when are you guys heading back to Konoha?" I asked

"Ehh, whenever you are silly." Haku laughed. Oh man, I mentally face palmed. They're making this way too hard.

"Is that so?" I heard a cold voice ask, which could only belong to the one and only… teme. I watched him from the corner of my eye walk up and literally, move Haku out of the way, to take his place beside me. Haku whined

"Why'd you do that?" Haku asked Sasuke, menace in his voice.

"Because I don't like people touching _my_ things." Sasuke said giving his cold icy glare. Haku didn't seem effected, though I didn't blame him, Zabuza'a glare gave Sasuke's a run for his money.

"Since when did you own my Nar-" He never got to finish, because that was when my mother decided to walk in. She took a glance at Haku and Zabuza, and then kept walking, stopped and did a double take. She wasn't going to like this.

"W-what are you boys doing here?" She asked bewildered, her voice pitchy.

"Saying 'hi' to Naru-chan, Kushina-san." Haku explained, and smiled at her, then went back to glaring at Sasuke. I could see the jealousy in Zabuza'a eyes, though I don't understand why. If Haku would just realize Zabuza liked him, he'd be ecstatic. Seriously, naivety at its best.

My mother seemed to calm down "Well, we are quite busy today, so if you boys wouldn't mind, I will have Sai escort you to a hotel, and arrange you a plane home from there."

"Ehh, go home? But we just got here!" Haku whined.

"Naruto is too busy, as is everyone else to hang out with friends, he is attending a new school here until we are done with business here, and then will be heading back to Konoha in no time." My mother explained. Haku whined, and Zabuza did his creepy eye thing but didn't complain. Although I could see a glint of humor in his eyes.

Out of nowhere Sai appeared with keys and ushered Zabuza and Haku out to his car, with Haku complaining the entire way. I didn't forget to glare at Sai either, seeing as he was a douche and I hate him.

SASUKE'S POV

I released a sigh, as soon as those two left. Actually I didn't mind so much the big creepier looking one, he was actually cool, but the girly guy one, well he could die for all I care, touching MY Naruto like that. I'll kill him if he ever does that again… wait what? You know what I'll just pretend I never thought that, and think about later and what it even meant to me. Meanwhile I just glared at nothing in particular, feeling my mood take a turn for the worse.

"Sasuke?" I glanced at Itachi, he was the only one left in the room besides me. Naruto and Kyuubi must've gone off, to talk about things. I gave him my evilest glare, of course it had no effect, he's an Uchiha too.

"What?"

"None of the intelligent people in the room, failed to notice how jealous you were when Haku-san touched _your _Naruto." Itachi smirked.

"Hn, you must've been seeing things." Was it really that obvious?

"Otouto, I'm not criticizing you, I am simply just saying, it is obvious you like him." I twitched… like the dobe, is this what this feeling is? Can it really be possible? I thought back to all the times we'd spent together, I've known him for a little over two weeks, but it feels like he's been with me my entire life. I know him better that I know some of my 'best friends' at school. I suppose I do…

"THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE FOREST, HE LOOKS DANGEROUS!" A group of guards ran by, shouting, and heading to the back of the house, toward the forest. In unison we ran toward the threat, me to find Naruto knowing he would most definitely be there.

KYUUBI'S POV

"Kit?"

"Hmm?" He asked. We were walking down the hallway to get to the back of the house, to train in the forest.

"I want you to be more careful, the outbreak this morning was only the first, and they will, get worse." I explained, getting worked up.

"I-I know Kyuu, quit telling me!" Naruto yelled

"I was just making sure you knew, okay?" I yelled back, angry he wasn't taking this seriously.

We walked in silence, through the huge Uchiha mansion, until we nearly reached our destination.

"Kyuu, I-I'm sorry, it's just I'm kind of scared, of what it could do… or who it will hurt." Naruto explained quietly, adding on the ending part almost in a whisper. "And now the Akatsuki knows where we are, so any of my friends could get hurt, if they are seen with me, at this place."

I didn't feel angry anymore, Naruto was always worrying about this, of course now he had plenty more people to worry about. I softened my gaze toward him, and put my arm around his shoulder.

"I know." I squeezed his shoulder, to comfort him.

Naruto leaned into my shoulder, while we stepped out of the back door, and into the back yard, that was surrounded by thick forestry. The smell of the forest reminded me of when I was still a kit, in the forest with my mother. Hunters came in, to catch us, seeing my mother as a threat. Of course, that was a LONG time ago, when humans knew about demons, and didn't make silly, yet interesting, and completely wrong shows about us *cough cough* Supernatural *cough*.

But, those hunters, of course, were more like terrified villagers, who if saw anything they didn't know everything about, it was a threat. So naturally they killed my mother, and all my older siblings, I was the youngest in the litter. I somehow escaped, even to this day I don't remember, how I got away, I had been maybe fifteen or sixteen summers old.

After I got away I remember a woman finding me. She was young with dark brown hair, and dark hard brown eyes, she had to only be around twenty summers. Her name was Haruki. She took me in and let me stay with her and her twin brother.

But, after I met Haruki's brother I realized they were VERY different. Her brother's name was Ryo. The difference between Haruki, and Ryo wasn't just in their features of course, but in their personality. Haruki was rude, only after she took me in, did I realize though how wonderful she was. Of course Ryo was the nicest person you could meet. He of course seemed rude at first, but, it was only because he was stubborn. Haruki was just a bitch, sometimes, but she was the equivalent of my best friend, she had taken in ME a demon, so it was okay if she was rude to me, I was grateful. Although, her being rude to me, was more like teasing…

Anyway, in just about every aspect Ryo was better, even though they were twins; he was better looking, seeing as they were fraternal. While Haruki's hair was a brown color, his was a honey blond, almost a light brown, and shiny. His eyes were a light green that always seemed to change with his mood. He was the most beautiful person I had ever met, though I hadn't realized why I thought he was beautiful until I was maybe twenty summers old.

I was in love with Ryo, but I couldn't tell him, he was already in an arranged marriage with a woman, and what would I a miserable, ugly fox demon mean to him.

-Flashback-

It was a beautiful summer evening, the sun was setting, and the moon was just coming out. I wasn't paying any attention to that though, I was watching only one person, whose beauty on both the inside and out, outshined the moon and the sun. Ryo, my love, why don't you see me the way I see you? Why can you not love me the way I love you?

I watched him escort his bride to be to her horse, where her father waited, stoically to take back to their own village. I frowned, when he kissed her on her cheek, and she blushed a deep crimson. I give the woman credit, she was beautiful, but she was rude. Of course, I couldn't blame Ryo for wanting to marry her… she was a noble. You could tell by her curly hair, lightly tied back, and her long , beautiful dress, that had small strips of gold in the sleeves, and light purple fabric. Her shoes were newly made, out of fresh animal hide. I sighed and tore my gaze from them jealous, and buried my head into my knees. I felt my eyes starting to get wet, and realized… I was crying. Suddenly I felt a weight on my head, and whimpered quietly. It has to be Haruki, who else would-

"Brat, get up, we're going to get you a new tunic." I heard her voice, and silently smiled to myself. She pretends to be rude to me, but I know she doesn't hate me, her voice had a little bit of gentleness in it right then. I looked at my tunic, though, to see if it was in good enough condition to argue about getting a new one. It was faded into an ugly green, and had many stains on it. My pants, were more like a second skin, but that's just how Haruki liked me to wear them, skin tight, with a loose tunic. I'd never understand girls.

"Kay, Haruki-onee." I wiped my tears, and glanced up at her, she looked, worried.

After walking into the store, I glanced around, at the tunics, it's not that I hate shopping for clothes; it's more of the fact that I just don't want a new tunic. Haruki looked for a while with me until she finally chose something. I was then ushered outside of the store, and told to wait while she picked out her own new dress. I was grateful because she takes forever to pick one of those things out. I walked into the space between the clothing store and the armory, shop and sat down, and closed my eyes. My head was throbbing, I was allowed to go home, but I didn't want to see Ryo, and be in the same room, or even house, alone with him.

I heard footsteps approaching, but I didn't dare glance at whoever it was, because sometimes if it's a thief, or a homeless man, they'll just leave you alone. Good thing Maery didn't leave me with my own bag of clothing, and kept it with her. I listened to the footsteps evaluating how close they were… they were right in front of me! Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and someone seemed to heave a sigh. I felt a presence in my face, and I slowly opened my eyes, to meet one bright blue one. Crouching in front of me was a very attractive boy, with long blond hair, and eccentric blue eyes… or eye whatever. One of his eyes was covered with his hair. But, something about him smelled different, almost like he wasn't human…

"Are you okay, un? He asked, his voice musical.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little." I answered slowly, unsure if I should trust this stranger or not.

"Oh… I'm Deidara, who are you un?"

"Kyuubi." I answered, and gave a sigh. This guy's probably a demon, no man, or woman, not even Ryo could be as beautiful as him.

"Kyuubi, is a wonderful name." He giggled, I raised my eye brow, but I too smiled, and laughed a little. He looked at me a little longer and smiled. "So Kyubbi, since you have a head ache would you like an escort home, un?" I was a little taken aback by his question for a second, but then I smiled, a smile usually reserved for the people I love.

"Sure!" I suddenly felt a hand pull on mine, and willed myself, help getting up, but I staggered a little, but Deidara somehow caught me in his arms. We seemed to bet the same size, except I was maybe a tad bit shorter, but I think it was the effect his hair gave.

We began the short walk back to my house, with his arm around my shoulder, and me giving slight directions. By now my head ache was nearly gone, it was barely even a small throbbing sensation. When we arrived Deidara escorted me to the door, and unhooked his arm from my shoulder, but kept one of his hands on my shoulder, and the other on my waist. I felt very safe at that moment, with that stranger.

"Thanks Dei, you really saved me the hassle." I said, surprised at my nickname that suddenly came from nowhere.

"No problem Kyuu…" He smiled at me, and I felt my face heat. "You know… you're really beautiful, for a boy I mean, un."

I felt my eyes widen, and my cheeks go red from embarrassment. "You are too, you know, beautiful." I said shyly. He laughed, and I flushed again.

"Konan would just LOVE you!" He exclaimed, and pulled me into a hug, crushing me. For someone the same size as me, he sure has a lot more muscle. "You're so adorable, un!" I flushed again.

"Konan?" I wondered, quietly, almost inaudible.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a very pissed off looking Ryo stood in the door way.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"Just inviting Kyuu, over to dinner tomorrow night, un." Deidara said, he looked kind of pissed as well. I blushed embarrassed.

"He can't make it, tomorrow we'll be spending the day together." Ryo growled, and pulled me into the house leaving a very confused Deidara outside.

I yelled "Dei, I'll meet Konan another time, I promise!" And heard a faint 'She's gonna love your adorable face and personality, un!' and didn't think about it until I was roughly turned around to face, a very pissed Ryo.

"Who was that?" He yelled, his face flushed with anger.

"It was Deidara." I whispered, terrified, Ryo had never been this mad at me before.

"Was it? And how did you meet him, and why are you already meeting his family?" He yelled, again. I flinched.

"U-um, u-uh." Why am I so nervous I'm aloud to have friends, and hang out with them." I met him today, he's really nice, and he even said I was beautiful!" I shouted back, and stormed to my room. The door of course was flimsy, seeing as it was made from flimsy wood. I plopped down on my small bed, made from feathers and hard flimsy wood, and broke into a fit of anger. 'stupid jerk, why can't I have friends? Why does he have to be mean, when I'm being so nice, not telling him, I'm in love with him and letting him get married to that noble woman' I whined inside my own head.

I heard Haruki come home, and talk to Ryo for a little bit. I also heard her smack him on the head with something hard and yell at him for yelling at me. I almost laughed, but I don't really want him to get hurt, and she sounded like she was beating him with something. I rushed from my room, and into the kitchen where Ryo was sitting on a wooden stool, and Haruki was hitting him with a wooden board. I gulped.

"Haruki, stop." I said, my voice coming out even, and level, almost as if I had control over the situation.

She paused, the board pausing over Ryo's head, and they both looked over to me, somewhat surprised.

"Kyuubi, but he was so rud-" I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter." They stared at me shocked "He can be as rude as he wants" I paused and looked Ryo right in the eyes, "but I don't have to spend time with him, nor do I want to." I turned around, and began to walk to the door that led to my room, but I stopped in my steps, and turned my head to look back at them both "I'm hanging out with Deidara tomorrow, and there is absolutely _nothing _you can do to stop me, but you can go to your fiancée, and get married quicker, and leave me the hell alone." I walked away again quickly. That was the rudest I had ever been to Ryo, but it felt good. He's going to get married, and leave me heart broken, I might as well be rude, and learn a few things so I could quit being so naïve.

-End Flashback-

I frowned at the smell, and walked over to my little kit, who was looking at me curiously. I walked over to him, and ruffled his hair, while he complained, and laughed.

I suddenly froze. This smell...

ITACHI'S POV

I ran through the house, cursing how big it was for the first time in my life. Kyuubi, you had better be okay, and your dumb kit. I reached the back door, and swung it open, looking for vibrant red hair.

He was in front of Naruto who was trying to hold Kyuubi back, while Kyuubi seemed to be smelling the air.

I looked at my little brother, and saw for the first time ever, fear in his eyes, and saw his quick movement, which was right beside mine. We ran toward them, planning on dragging them back to the house whether they like it or not. Of course I was going to grab Kyuubi, and Sasuke was going to grab Naruto. Neither would go without the other. Stupid demon and his kit.

I started running faster, when I heard the voices behind me, yelling for us to get back, that the area wasn't safe. I ran even faster when I saw what came out of the forest.

"Kyuubi!"

"Naruto" We screamed at the same time.

I watched as a giant animal, which I was unable to tell what it was, but it was a dark brown with blue fire around its feet, it was running at them at full speed. At this rate it's going to hit them.

Suddenly I was being pulled back, by people with white masks on, and recognized them as our guards, the ANBU. I kicked the guy that was holding onto me, but four more guys replaced him. I struggled with all my might, but of course, they are here to protect us, and there's a really big one right in front of me. I kicked him where in hurt, and round house kicked. Then I blindly threw punches feeling desperate. They're weaker than I thought.

When I finally fought them all off, I saw Kyuubi, crouching near Naruto, who seemed to be unmoving. There was blue fire all throughout the back yard, and the animal was gone.

Kat-chan: Heh. Ryo, and Haruki are OC's I made up, from Kyuu's past. I know it was just about Kyuubi, but hey, you need to know about his past, it's what makes it interesting ^.^ Oh, and the animal thing at the end, isn't from a made up character at all, it's from one of the already made characters in Naruto. And that is just the beginning of the battle, the real person will appear in the next chapter. Thank you! Please review!

Naruto: Beggar!

Kat-chan: Shut up or I'll turn you into a girl!

Naruto: So? I like boobs.

Kat-chan: You won't after you get them. –evil smile-

Naruto: *Poof* What the –voice is higher than normal-

Kat-chan: HEHEHEHEHEHE

Naruto: -pokes boobs-


	12. Jaki Vs Jaki

**Kat-chan: **I'm BACK! I've been gone for soooo long, and I am very sorry. But, I was on vacation... I went to Myrtle Beach to visit my sister(my other sister... not the one whose laptop I'm borrowing), and I got very badly sunburned by the way. I almost had to go to the hospital because I had blisters ON my face, and my good eye had swollen up so bad, and my other eye has horrible vision (I wanted to get a monocle when I found out... but thats another story for another time ^_^) so I could hardly see, and I was still in South Carolina, plus the drive home sucked (I live waaaaay north, practically Canada, but not really, still in the U.S) And then when I did eventually get home I did go to the hospital, and they said the burn I had was a 2nd degree sunburn and almost a 3rd degree sunburn, so I had to stay there until it got better. And this morning I just got home, and my grandmother wanted to spend time with me, since she hasn't seen me in nearly a month, so I went to the movies with her... and saw the last Harry Potter Part 2. I loved it btw. Yes, I just got back from the movies, and the first thing I am doing is... typing, because I feel so overly horrible about it :( Forgive me?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, color, form, language, or sexual orientation.

**Warnings: **Violence... like a lot, like sooooo much, that I nearly ripped my eyes out typing this... ENJOY! ^_^

(NOW EDITED)

NARUTO'S POV徐砂から

"NARUTO, GET UP!" I opened my eyes slowly, and gazed into blood red eyes.

"Kyuubi?" I groaned, and sat up. Something smells weird.

Instead of an answer, I was just pulled upward, onto my feet. That was when I noticed, everything was on fire, a blue fire.

"Get ready, he's coming." Kyuubi said getting in front of me.

"Who?" But, even as I was saying it, my voice faltered, and my breath caught in my throat. I can see him.

He had dark red hair, a little darker than Kyuubi's and a curious green blue eye color. His face is very pale and, on his forehead is the Kanji for love. Gaara. He seemed to be looking right at me, almost scared. I froze... his clothes, their, covered in blood.

I pushed passed Kyuubi, and ran toward him "GAARA!"

"Naruto NO!" I looked back at Kyuubi, he was looking at me with pleading eyes

'_**Don't go any closer'**_

I nodded, and turned toward Gaara, he had stopped moving and was a good 20 feet from me.

"Gaara?" I stared right into his eyes.

"Na-Naruto?" He looked at me, and I could tell he was scared.

"Yeah, are... you okay?" I took a step forward, but the moment I did he took one step back, and scrunched his face.

"Stay away." He snarled.

"I-I'm just trying to help." He growled again

"I don't need your help!" Gaara charged forward, screaming, his eyes seemed to change to a darker brown, but I wasn't paying attention to that. Gaara extended his arm and curled his hand into a fist, aiming for my face.

I ducked and moved my knee forward using my toes and heels like a spring, I then snapped my leg forward, rotating at my hip. I hit Gaara with the ball of my foot, and spun, ending my round house kick. I watched him fly, expecting him to land on the ground, but he landed on his feet and skidded backward, making dirt fly behind him. This time when Gaara looked at me I could see his eyes... they are a dark brown. This isn't Gaara. He smiled at me showing fangs. I charged at the same time he did.

As we neared each other, Gaara, readied for another punch, and the body language he was using saying he was going to aim high, either my upper chest, neck, or face. Just as his fist sprung forward, I fell to the ground, sliding in the snow right between his legs. I grabbed his ankles and pulled as hard as I could. I smirked when he fell and quickly climbed onto his back and grabbed his right arm. I twisted his wrist backwards so his palm was facing me, effectively putting him in a lock hold. If I pushed downward enough on his wrist now, I could break it, or if I apply enough pressure I could hurt him quite badly.

"Had enough?" I smirked through my words.

_**'RUN!"**_

I sighed, but then I felt the body beneath me trembling. Curious I leaned forward and looked at Gaara's face... he's laughing? I applied pressure, and he winced, but then smirked.

I feel nauseous, and I can't see anything. Oh wait... I can see the ground... several feet beneath me. I felt my head hit something hard, and heard a crack. My head is pretty hard. I looked in front of me and saw a blurry Kyuubi running at something that looked slightly like Gaara, but had ears, a tail, fangs, and claws.

SASUKE'S POVとち戸名ノイ

"NARUTO!" I yelled, when I saw him hit the tree, with a loud crack. That didn't sound good, not at all. "Let me GOO!" I screamed at the masked ANBU who were holding Itachi and I back from getting through. There's just to many of them, to get through, and nobody but Itachi and I are even trying to get through. I felt another hand on my shoulder, and grabbed it. These ANBU are irritating. I twisted the hand backward and aimed my knee at where his stomach was, but it connected with another hand. I spared this person a glance. Itachi.

"What are you doing, HELP ME!" I yelled again. He shook his head and pointed. I followed his finger, and stopped thinking. Gaara, wasn't exactly Gaara anymore. He had transformed into what looked like a human raccoon. The lines around his eyes darkened, and his teeth sharpened, as did his nails, or claws. On his head was a brown striped pair of ears, and behind him was a fluffy striped raccoon tail.

Kyuubi, was charging at him too, but he had only grown fangs and claws, no tail, and no ears. In one of his hands was a few kunai. Gaara dodged Kyuubi's attempt to hit him and kicked him behind his knee. Kyuubi fell on one of his knees, with the other bent, he quickly recovered and aimed his kunai at Gaara's face. Gaara dodged them all and the uppercut Kyuubi. He then punched Kyuubi in the stomach, sending him flying backward fast. Gaara ran with Kyuubi's body, until it hit a tree. Gaara wrapped his hand around Kyuubi's throat, and lifted him off the ground, making Kyuubi's feet dangle beneath him, and claw at the hand on his throat. Beside me Itachi once again started to try to get to him, but it's impossible with all the ANBU here. I spotted a nice large and very sharp looking rock next to my foot. I picked it up and looked at it.

The rock is about as big as my palm, and quite heavy. I put my hand by my side, them all at once I lifted my arm and threw it with all my force at Gaara. In slow motion I watched as the rock flew through the air, time seemed to be taunting me, and it made its way toward the target.

But, then it hit Gaara, in the back of his head, hard and made a horrible crunching sound. I watched as he dropped Kyuubi, and let out a strangled cry, and sank to the ground clutching his head. I glanced at Kyuubi, he seemed fine, just trying to take in as much air as he could get, and maybe a few bruises from being thrown around by Gaara.

I looked back at Gaara, and my eyes met his. He stood up, slightly wobbly, and smirked, and began walking slowly in my direction. Itachi walked over to me, and motioned with his head to move back. I responded by shaking my head, back. I won't leave this battle, Gaara hurt Naruto enough to knock him out. And I refuse to go back and wait patiently with my father and all the other asses who aren't trying to fight. Itachi and I will fight alone.

I watched as the ANBU got between Gaara, and us, trying to protect us, and rolled my eyes. They are strong, but not strong enough, seeing as they just tried holding my brother and I back, at the same time. Half should be injured badly already, and the other half should be injured VERY badly. I heard Gaara tearing through them easily, I don't need to see that to know what's happening.

"No, WAIT!" Then I heard another crack, just as the last ANBU member fell to the ground to reveal a very pissed and very bloody looking Gaara. He turned around though instead of charging at Itachi and I though, and began walking toward Kyuubi again, who was standing up again.

KYUUBI'S POVノン奈々子煮

I felt relief flood me as the kid Gaara began walking in my direction again. It was short-lived though, as I tried to think of a plan. It seems though that Deidara really did get Shukaku out of him, and must've been able to take Shukaku back with him, leaving Shukakus jaki in this Gaara kid.

I can't do much, to stop Gaara, maybe a binding spell, but it wouldn't last very long, since I don't have the right blood. He's getting closer with every step too... WHAT DO I DO? I spared a glance toward Naruto, and winced. Blood was dripping down his face, worse than I've ever seen before. I felt a surge of anger, and bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood. I walked forward quickly, which seemed to catch Gaara off guard, and he stumbled, only for a second, but that's all I needed.

I rushed forward as quickly as possible (to fast for the human eye to catch) and grabbed Gaara by the shoulders, and lowered my head to his neck, and licked it, letting his neck absorb my blood. I skipped on the spell, and just kicked Gaara in his groin, making him fall to the ground. The I kneed him in the face, making him land and fall on his back into the snow. I then sat in his stomach, and bit my thumb, drawing yet more blood, and traced the outlines of his forehead. I remember that sometimes if your own vessel gets hurt by your own hand, and your jaki is fighting back, you can put some of your own blood into that wound and it will make the jaki retreat. Jaki hates its master, but it will do anything to be with its master. I just hope putting my blood in this would Shukaku made can make the jaki retreat even for a few minutes.

I rubbed the blood in into the strange scar, and held Gaara's wrists to the ground. I watched closely as he opened his eyes, to meet a pair of... teal eyes, that were looking very afraid.

"Run." He whispered. I shook my head, and tightened my grip on his wrists. He looked past me and right at Naruto. "Oh God... what have I done?" He let his head fall back onto the ground, but then he began squirming again. "I-I can feel it, it's going to come out again. Run, please." I shook my head, and looked toward where Itachi and Sasuke was. They were staring over here curiously. Behind then was the rest of the people, the Uchiha parents watching both expressionless, and Kushina-san was being held back by Iruka, half-heartedly, he actually looks like he was ready to run over here himself. Kakashi was close by, probably waiting for them both to start running over here. They were the only ones here, besides Naruto, me and Gaara.

"You really should have run." I hear a sarcastic voice say, and looked down to meet a pair of dark brown eyes, with blood lust in them. My wrists were being twisted, painfully back, forcing me to let go. A huge mistake on my part. I was pushed back, and flew and good fifty yards, and hit the ground, and then I felt a blow after blow pushing me farther and farther into the ground.

All of a sudden I heard a growl, and spared a glance up at Gaara, who also looked up. I watched as something tackled him, and landed in the snow, or more like muddy grass a few feet away. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, and wiped my mouth, of any blood that may have escaped. Then I looked at where Gaara was, and gasped...

"Naruto."

ITACHI'S POV煮価値即煮

I watched silently as Kyuubi sat up. He was bleeding from his mouth, and his head, and was already starting to bruise. He wiped at his mouth, and then he glanced in the direction of the fighting. Feeling slightly relieved I spared a glance in that direction as well. I gaped as soon as I set my eyes on the situation.

Naruto has woken up, but not exactly as Naruto. He just like Gaara had fangs, and claws, they just look sharper, on his head was also a set of ears, except instead of raccoon ears they were fox ears, and a vibrant shade of orange. His eyes had changed as well, from their usual azure blue, they had changed to a dark red, almost like Kyuubi's, except lighter. And behind him, instead of the one tail like Gaara had, he had two, and surrounding his body was a brilliant array of red flames, you could feel energy pouring from.

I watched as Gaara kicked Naruto off of him, sending him flying, but Naruto didn't crash into the ground, he landed gracefully on his feet.

Gaara's next move, was a punch, obviously aimed upward, Naruto dodged at the last moment, and caught the fist in his left arm, then with his right arm, he elbowed Gaara in the face. Naruto then released Gaara and he fell to the ground, then Naruto began punching Gaara repeatedly in the face. After a minute or so Gaara's body was completely limp.

Naruto stood up, and even from this distance, you could see the blood dripping from his fist. I watched Sasuke start to move, but I put my arm in front of him to stop him. He looked at me, he looked confused, and worried. I shook my head. Everything was silent, as Naruto just stared at everyone, his red eyes emotionless.

Then in a flash Naruto was gone. Kyuubi looked around for a moment, and then ran over to Gaara's body. Everything was silent, as I ran over to Kyuubi, as I crouched down, a light rain began to fall and all that I could hear was the strangled gasps of Gaara trying to stay alive.

**Kat-chan:** I'll write as much as possible. Since I was in the hospital, I had the opportunity to write the outline of quite a few chapters, so I have more of an idea where this story is going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm still so sorry for leaving for so long. Oh, and I'm starting a new story, for Inuyasha, non-yaoi, but hopefully still good. Just cuz there is never enough MirSan stories. Check it out if you'd like.


	13. Enter: The Raccoon Demon

**Kat-chan: **Yo, so I updated my other story before this one because it was fairly new, but nobody is taking an interest in it as much as I would like, so I will be solely focusing on this story for the most part. Anyway, sorry for the wait, please enjoy chapter 15.

**Disclaimer: **Well, if I did own it, would there even be the word 'disclaimer' in this story. But, then again I could be trying to confuse you by confusing myself by confusing the computer, because the keyboard is listening to me. Exactly.

(NOW EDITED)

NARUTO'S POV 徐砂から

Where am I? I looked around, and found myself surrounded by shrubbery, and was overcome with a sense of panic. Oh my god, was I found. Did the Akatsuki take me, is Kyuubi okay, am I okay? I immediately began feeling my body for injuries, but only found a few bruises. I slowly sat up, and was overcome with the feeling of nausea, and my head began to throb. I reached up slowly to feel where the pain was radiating from.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you..." I looked in the direction of the voice, bewildered, thinking I was alone, and gasped as I met a pair of light green eyes. He had a tan complexion, but it looked creamy and soft, even from this distance. His nose was small, and his lips were thick and full, and his eyes were humongous, but had dark circles around them, probably from not sleeping, and his hair was a dark gray, and framed his face nicely. It was just below his ears. I flinched as I saw the pair of eyes suddenly inches from my face. He then crouched so he was face to face with me, and puffed out his cheeks, then quickly moved his hand back and forth in front of my face trying to get my attention...

"What...?" I asked, my voice to my dismay came out small.

"I said you might not want to touch that, it was bleeding pretty bad, and I don't want it to start up again. It took forever to bandage." With that he stood up, and walked over to a fire, that I hadn't noticed.

"Yo-you helped me?" Damn, I stuttered. I stood up slowly, and the stranger eyed me, almost as if he was making sure I didn't fall.

"Course I did, you -" I tripped over a stick, not listening to whatever else he was saying, and braced myself, for the hard ground. But, the impact didn't come, and I opened my eyes, and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. That was when I noticed a pair of arms were around my waist, holding me up. How? The stranger was way over there... my eyes searched in the direction of where I had last seen the stranger, but didn't see him. I slowly turned my head, and met the light green pair of eyes again, they looked amused.

"Who are you?" I asked breathlessly, starting to feel woozy.

He laughed, but put my arm around his shoulder, and then put his arm around my waist steadying me. "Shukaku." I looked up at his face, he was looking thoughtfully into the denser part of the forest.

"Oh." With my free hand I face palmed myself for not realizing it earlier. "Gaara was your vessel?" I asked, needing reassurance. He stiffened.

"Is he okay, how is he, did you find him, is he alive, did my jaki break loose, is he okay..." He sounded calm, but the repeated questions told me he was worried.

"The jaki got out, and attacked Kyuubi and me." I gestured to myself, and Shukaku seemed to rake me over as if just noticing the other bruises. He set me down on a log next to the fire, and then sat next to me. The sun looked to be setting, and the already cold air, was getting colder. "I'm not sure if he's okay, I mean, I don't remember, like I don't even know how I got here... oh my god Kyuubi." I felt uneasiness creep into my stomach, and I jumped up, "KYUUBI!" I shouted, and felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked at Shukaku, and felt moisture in my eyes. Kyuubi, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, Okaa-san, Sasuke... "I have to get back what if their hurt, it's my fault, I should've been able to control it." I fell onto the forest floor, but pushed back my tears. "I shouldn't have let Kyuubi become close to me, I should've let him hate me, and kill me so he could be powerful..." I stopped talking and stared at the ground, feeling guilty. It's my fault that Kyuubi could be dead, or Sasuke. What if Sasuke's dead, and I couldn't tell him that I don't hate him, or even dislike him. I flinched as as pair of arms wound under my armpits, and pulled me to my feet.

"Kyuubi wouldn't want you to say that. He'd want you to keep fighting, and pull through on your on. I know Kyuubi, like a brother." I turned then and faced Shukaku, he was a good head taller than me. At that moment, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, and welcomed it gladly. Tears flowed down my cheeks in massive amounts, and all I could do was stand there and let them. At first I tried wiping them away, but for some reason my body was deceiving my mind, and they just became worse. At that point I decided to cover my eyes with my hands, and began crying into my hands. I was surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm embrace. It felt so much like Kyuubi, that I lent my head against his shoulder and sobbed into it.

"I-I'm so sorry." I cried, and felt my knees weaken, and just like that, I was being held by Shukaku, Kyuubi's brother. For a moment, I wished I was in the arms of Sasuke, and because of that I cried harder, feeling guilt wash over me. The only comfort was the pats on my back, and the whispered, 'it's okay... shhh.'

SASUKE'S POVとち戸名ノイ

"NARUTOO!" I heard Kyuubi shout. Beside me was Itachi, who was watching Kyuubi, probably making sure he was safe. I scanned the darkening forest, and sighed internally. After Naruto, or whatever was in him, the jaki I believe it was, ran into the forest we didn't know what to do. But, the first thing we did for some reason, because Kyuubi suggested it, was get Gaara inside to be treated. After that he called together the remaining ANBU, and ventured into the forest. I had already been on the edge of the forest waiting, even hoping that Naruto would find his way back on his own. Apparently he didn't.

So, here we are hours later still in the forest, still looking for Naruto as the sun is almost completely down. I began panicking internally. Everyone gave up already, saying they'd pick up tomorrow, even Kushina-san, Naruto's mother, although she was reluctant. Is Naruto okay, he's alone and it's cold and dark, plus he's hurt...

"Kyuubi." Good my voice sounds normal. "Are you sure you can't sense him at all?" Okay, that came out slightly harsh.

"No." He sighed, and fell into step with Itachi, and me. "I can't sense him, not anywhere, he has to be deeper in the forest. I want to go in farther than what we already have." Oh yeah, my mother won't let us venture further than five miles into the forest, for fear of 'another one being lost'. She talks as if Naruto is already dead. No. I refuse to let Naruto be dead. If he's dead I'll disturb his deadness until he's not dead. I-I don't know what I'd do if he was dead, he's become a part of my everyday life.

"Ototou?" I lifted my eyes to see my brother, and Kyuubi staring at me, a few feet ahead of me. I didn't realize I'd stopped walking. Kyuubi cleared his throat. I walked to them, and looked at Kyuubi, he looked like he was saying 'I understand.' I nodded, and then turned to venture side ways into the forest, and began shouting for Naruto again. Kyuubi followed not to long after, and Itachi followed him.

Kyuubi stopped walking, after a good twenty minutes, and gestured for us to do the same. I walked over to him, but Itachi was already over there. He has been following Kyuubi like a protective dog. He didn't even want Kyuubi to come with us into the forest the help look for Naruto, because he was worried about his health. It was with great insistence, from both Kyuubi and me, that Itachi allowed him to come, but of course only if he stayed where Itachi could see him.

"What is it?" I asked, not letting the hope in my voice leak through.

"I'm not sure, the presence it's giving off is demonic, and it is moving this way." I stiffened. An Akatsuki member? Maybe they caught Naruto, and they are coming to get Kyuubi now. Itachi seemed to have this thought too, because he growled, and pushed Kyuubi behind his back, protectively. Everything in the are got silent suddenly, and Kyuubi pushed in front of Itachi again. "Stay quiet, and don't move. Sasuke, stand behind me next to your aniki. Now, hurry!" I got behind him, but both Itachi and I are taller than him. What can he do to hide us?

I felt a strong breeze, suddenly, and flinched away from the cold. In front of us, snow flew from the ground, along with the leaves that was under the snow. And just like that the breeze, or gust more like it, was gone. Kyuubi stiffened in front of us and turned abruptly to face Itachi and I.

"Grab my hands!" I looked at him questioningly, but made no move to grab his hand, but Itachi did. "Sasuke, no time to explain, grab my hand, or be left behind." His tone was enough to make me grab his hand. I felt my legs, pick up from the ground, and my first thought was 'Kyuubi can fly?' but then I noticed the ground was still under me, and very close. I looked up and noticed Kyuubi's legs, were moving very fast, and I was beside them. So I am being dragged behind a very fast running Kyuubi, who is very strong. He is a demon. We broke the forest in a good minute, and were in the house. Kyuubi stopped beside a door, and set both Itachi and I down, his hand still holding Itachi's. Kyuubi with his free hand twisted the knob, to a door, I realized subconsciously was the door to my room.

KYUUBI'S POVノン奈々子煮

I opened the door slowly, and tightened my grip on Itachi's hand. I stepped into the dark room first, and looked for a light switch, letting go of the door knob, and dropping Itachi's hand. I found the light switch after a second, and flipped it, the room lighting up immediately to show... Naruto! And... Shukaku? I rushed over to Naruto, and yelled for Itachi to get Kushina-san. I hugged Naruto, and checked him over for wounds. His head was lightly wrapped with what looks like a ripped piece of shirt. In the back it was slightly covered in blood, but it seems to be fine now. He had small bruises adorning his face, arms, and probably his legs too. I hugged him again, and he hugged me back.

"Are you okay kit? Are you in too much pain? Do you want to lay down? Are you hungry? I can make you something." He pushed back on me, and let loose one of his smiles. I sighed in relief.

"I'm fine." He chuckled. I heard voices approaching the door, and stepped back from Naruto, who looked curiously at the door. I walked behind Naruto, and found Shukaku staring with his usual smirk. I sighed, he's still the same.

"Thank you Shukaku, for finding Naruto, and bringing him here safely." I said and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem bro, you'd have done the same for Gaara." He sighed, and looked around worriedly.

"Gaara, should be okay."

"He's here?" I nodded "Where?" He looked around again.

"Um, the... infirmary ward." I said reluctantly. With Shukaku, you can never guess what his reaction will be. Once again, even after nearly 400 hundred years of knowing each other, he never fails to surprise me. He chuckled.

"They have their own infirmary, in their house?" I nodded, and chuckled with him. I itched to go back to Naruto, but his mother was fussing over him. I looked toward the door and noticed Gaara, who was standing there staring at Shukaku, wide eyed. I turned back to Shukaku, who looked like he had just noticed Gaara. His breath hitched, and his eyes widened. He suddenly seemed to go into chibi form, and ran toward Gaara. "Gaara!" You could hear the affection, in the name. He glomped Gaara, and hugged him, checking his wounds, kissing his face, and asking him questions.

"Naruto." A low voice growled, demanding attention. Everyone in the room became quiet, and stared at Sasuke. He was staring at Naruto with his fists clenched, you could practically see the fire behind him. Naruto was looking at Sasuke too, but he looked surprised. Sasuke started to move toward Naruto, and Naruto took a small step back and raised his hands, as if ready to push Sasuke back.

"Ehehehee, teme, I-" He was cut off abruptly by Sasuke, who pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said, and that was enough for him to say to Naruto, for Naruto to hug him back.

"M-me too." I smiled, and watched as Kushina-san walked out of the room, leaving Shukaku to fuss over Gaara again, although I noticed him eying Naruto and Sasuke, an embarrassed Naruto and Sasuke, and Itachi, who was smirking at his brother. Now that the reunion was over, I walked over to Gaara and Shukaku, and clapped Shukaku again on the shoulder. He hates it when I do that. Shukaku looked at me evilly, and I smiled a very Naruto like smile at him, but my eyes were on Gaara.

"Are you feeling better now?" He nodded, and looked at the ground.

ITACHI'S POV 煮価値即煮

I walked over to Kyuubi, and the other demon, whose name was still a mystery to me. Naruto, and Sasuke were right behind me. I stopped when I reached Kyuubi, and put my hand possessively around his waist. He didn't spare me a glance or struggle, but he did blush, and I smirked. Naruto stood beside the demon whose name I don't know, which signaled I could trust him, and Kyuubi. Sasuke, who was going to make room for himself in between the demon and Naruto for himself, decided against it, and stood in between me and Gaara. It was circle of six people, no one willing to break the silence.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it." Everyone's attention snapped to Gaara, who was looking at Naruto, his face contorted into a look of pain. "I don't remember much, but what I do... I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I hurt-" Naruto stepped past Shukaku and patted Gaara on the shoulder, a gesture, if anyone besides I had noticed, was very much like Kyuubi's.

"It's okay, neither could I, I'm sorry too." He said, and reached behind his head to scratch the back of it. Gaara looked at Naruto, and he smiled, which made Naruto smile, which for some reason made Sasuke, and Kyuubi smile, which made me smile, and the random demon had already been smiling the entire time. Basically, everyone was smiling at each other, until I cleared my throat. Everyone immediately looked at me. I pointedly looked at the demon whose name I didn't know.

"Who are you?" He smiled at me, and chuckled. I raised an eye brow, and frowned at him.

"I am Shukaku, Kyuubi's brother." I blinked at him.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, Shukaku is nice, and trustable... if that's even a word." Naruto added more to himself. But, to prove his point he hugged Shukaku, who almost too quickly, hugged him back. I believe everyone but Naruto, and Kyuubi witnessed Shukaku blushing. Naruto pulled back a second later. "See, I gave him a hug, and I'm still here. Just think of him as Kyuubi, but taller, and nicer." Kyuubi huffed at Naruto and smacked him in the back of the head. Naruto laughed, and Shukaku laughed too, then Kyuubi started to chase Naruto, and Shukaku, for laughing, muttering something about 'evil raccoons, and teaching his kit wrong things.' Which left a fuming Sasuke, a stoic enough looking Gaara, who would fit right in, and me amused, staring after them.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Shukaku walked back over a few minutes later, out of breath. Kyuubi smacked Shukaku on the shoulder, and Shukaku glared at him, while Kyuubi smirked.

"Just like old times, eh?" Kyuubi said, more than asked.

Shukaku stopped glaring and smiled at Kyuubi (making me jealous) and nodded. "Yeah, remember those times with Dei?" Shukaku chuckled, and Kyuubi nodded, almost unsure. Shukaku gasped. "So-Sorry for bringing that up, it's just been a while since we've talked like this, since the Akatsuki, and such." Kyuubi looked at me, but cast his gaze downward, I noticed him playing with a ring on his right ring finger, that I never noticed before. It had red stone in it and the Kanji 朱 meaning 'vermilion' or 'scarlet'. I looked at Shukaku's hand almost ceremoniously, and on his right pinky was a ring as well, the stone was green though, and the kanji read 翠 meaning 'leaves' or 'midori'

Kat-chan: Yay! I just want to mention though, that the rings are 'not' mine. Kishimoto-sensei owns that idea also, except the ring on Kyuubi's finger was actually Itachi's in the anime/manga, and Shukaku's was technically Zetsu's but, I changed the Kanji to make it fit better. Thanks for reading.

REVIEW!


	14. The Akatsuki

Kat-chan: Woot! Woot! Woot! It took so long to type this, and it's sooooo long... but this is my favorite chapter so far.

Naruto: What? *starts crying hysterically* I thought your favorite chapter was when I freaked on the Sakura bitch...

Kat-chan: Oh it was *evil smirk* But, I like this one better now...

Naruto: *Shudders*

**Disclaimer: T**hank you for reminding me how horrible my life is, evil lawyers, don't forget to mention I don't have any money... -hits face on desk-

(NOW EDITED)

NARUTO'S POV徐砂から

"Mhmm, and then the teme smiled... he actually smiled!" I chirped excitedly to Gaara, filling him in. Gaara raised an eye brow at me, but continued walking. Gaara, me, and the teme are currently walking to school, together. We decided since all of us missed school yesterday, we might as well go together, and say we went to a concert together. Sai hasn't come back to the Uchiha mansion since he took Haku, and Zabuza to the airport. He probably just drove them all the way home because he's a dumb ass. I chuckled silently to myself, the concert will be totally believable too, Fugaku-san, and my Okaa-san asked a friend for a favor, so we have an alibi, meaning tickets, and 'witnesses'. Because we totally broke the law. Okay... maybe a little.

"Dobe, I think you were seeing things, like usual." I glanced at Sasuke who was to my left, he was looking at me, with his usual glare. I crossed my arms, and puffed out my cheeks.

"Nuh uh, you smiled at Yuki." I said firmly, "I know for a fact because, you looked way better, than when you smirk, or glare." Sasuke raised an eye brow at me, and opened his mouth to say something. I blushed, and quickly beat him to it. "Er, I mean th-that's uh, what Yuki said." I laughed dryly, and scratched the back of my head.

"Naruto-kun, I believe you just gave yourself away." I looked at Gaara, and opened my mouth to yell 'how', but Gaara, cut me off. "Every time you scratch the back of your head, it signals you're nervous or embarrassed about something." I gaped

"Bu-but, now way." Curiosity killed the... erm, Naruto? "How do you know?" I crossed my arms again.

"Because, it's easy to observe you. You blushed when Sasuke-kun looked at you, after you gave him a complement, per say, and then immediately after realizing you gave him a complement you denied it, and then scratched your head." I blushed again, and puffed out my cheeks, but Gaara wasn't done. "And that." He gestured to me. "Every time you cross your arms, you are usually being defensive." I scowled at the ground, when Sasuke started chuckling at me.

"Dobe, he's not lying, you 're an open book with your emotions."

"Don't call me dobe... teme, and I'm not an open book, I'm just expressive." I said sticky my nose is the air, and 'hmped'. I heard more chuckling, on both sides of me,I looked from left and right, seeing pale Adonis' laughing, and blushed again. "What's so funny?" More laughing. "Come on, seriously, what's so funny?" Still more laughing. I growled and began walking faster, seeing the school right in front of me.

I entered the school, and heard Sasuke, and Gaara, both abruptly stop laughing. I guess neither of them didn't want to ruin their reputation, Sasuke's 'I'm an emotionless bastard, come near me, and suffer my glare', and Gaara's 'I'll fucking kill you if you take one step closer', reputation. I shuddered, and continued on my way toward Kakashi's classroom. I remember the way still, it isn't that hard, even though so much has happened in the past few days. I slid open the door, just in time to run into Kakashi.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara." He nodded at all of us, but eyed me in particular. "Glad you could make it, today."

"Thanks, sensei!" I said loudly, Kakashi, stepped to the side to let us in, and then walked out of the classroom, pulling out his book.

I walked over to my seat, remembering Sasuke sat behind me, and smiled, glad I still wasn't being separated from him.

"Naruto! Dude!" I glanced up, after I set my bag down on my desk. Kiba was running over, quite clumsily, nearly tripping over every chair. I laughed, when he fell face first right by my feet.

"Hey." I said, still laughing, and reached my hand down to help him up. He grabbed on, and I pulled him up. He glared at me, I assume for laughing, but then he seemed to think better of it when I laughed harder. "You-you're clumsier, th-than me." I said, between breaths.

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving his hands, to dismiss it "But, better yet, where were you guys yesterday?" He said to me, but was including Sasuke.

"We went to a concert." I said, and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Kiba gasped, and looked at me like he was hurt. "Who'd you go see?" He said it hesitantly. Oh crap! I forgot, I forgot, shit, shit, shit.

"Uh." I said thinking. Damn, damn, me and my stupidness, then I brightened up.

_ 'Kyuu! What was the band we went to see? I forgot, wasn't it like Linkin Pa- no no, erm, Three Da- Bullet for-... what was it?'_

_** 'I knew you'd forget. It was Three Days Grace, they were touring, and you missed the show in Tokyo, so you went to Kyushu to see them.'**_

_ 'Oh yeah, I love Three Days Grace, how'd I forget?'_

Instead of answering, Kyuubi just laughed, and mentally flicked me with his tail. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, and looked at Kiba, about to say it, but he was looking at Gaara incredulously. Neji had just walked up too, and his expression was between horror, surprise, hurt, and anger. Kiba turned to me.

"So, you Sasuke, and Gaara all went to a Three Days Grace concert?" I nodded. Kiba grabbed me by the shoulders, and began shaking me. "AND YOU FORGOT TO BRING ME?" I winced as his grip was right on some of my bad bruises, and was about to ask him to stop when I watched as Gaara walked past Sasuke who for some reason looked mad, and was glaring at Kiba, and stop in front of both Kiba, and me. Gaara pushed Kiba's hands off of my shoulders, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't touch Naruto-kun like that." He said quietly. I noticed Neji visibly twitch, and began panicking. It wasn't that hard to realize that Neji liked Gaara, and if Hyuugas' are anything like their cousin Uchihas' then Neji is going to be jealous over this. I'm just glad that Itachi has a liking for Kyuubi, otherwise I would never know this. I squeezed my way out of Gaara's grip, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Gaara-kun, Kiba didn't know." I turned to Kiba, who was looking a little confused. "At the concert yesterday, there was a mosh pit, and all three of us were in the middle of it." I said thinking quickly. "And I have bruises all over my body, including by shoulders." I gestured to Gaara "And Gaara has plenty too, see there's one on his face right on his cheek bone, it's pretty bad, didn't you notice?" Kiba started to look guilty, and Neji was looking at Gaara's face, I was surprised when Gaara blushed. "But, the teme got out completely unscathed, because he was to scared to go in the mosh pit." I smirked, when Kiba laughed, and Neji, averted his attention from looking at Gaara's bruise to raising his eye brow at Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke glared at me.

I laughed, and hid behind Kiba, who I noticed paled when Sasuke's glare was directed at him. He turned to me. "Naruto, I think you seriously pissed Sasuke off." I laughed, and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry about it." I raised my voice. "Sasuke's such a drama queen, he's always pissed." Kiba bust out laughing, and I did too.

SASUKE'S POVとち戸名ノイ

I rolled my eyes at Naruto, and sat down in my chair. I rested my chin on my hands, and watched Naruto run around the room, chasing Kiba, who somehow found a box of his Pocky in Naruto's bag. I looked at Neji, who up until then, had been giving me a weird look, Neji at that moment approached Gaara, and began examining his bruise. Everyone in the school knows that Neji has a crush on Gaara except Gaara. But, the interesting this is, Gaara has a crush on Neji as well, but Neji hasn't noticed it, either. It's quite funny watching them around each other.

Now if the dobe, would just get feelings for me, and then realize I liked him. Gosh, he's just to dense, and naïve, how can he _not _notice I like him?

"You okay Gaara?" Gaara blushed when Neji ran a finger along the edge of his face. Gaara gave a curt nod, and moved back a little, to put space between Neji and himself. Although it's none of my business, I am presuming it's because he's not trusting himself to be so close to Neji. I noticed the hurt expression on Neji's face, but Gaara didn't, his face was cast downward. I may be an Uchiha, but I'm not a heartless bastard. Well maybe I am, but that's besides the point.

"Hyuuga." I said loud enough for him to hear. I growled when a bunch of girls, squealed. I watched Neji walk over to me, his face back to expressionless, instead of hurt. Thank goodness the yakuza can come in at times like this, damn you Naruto for making me feel bad for Neji, with your softness.

"Uchiha." He nodded at me, as he waited for what I had to say. I grabbed the letter my mother had given me this morning, and instructed to give to Neji Hyuuga, to give to his father Hizashi Hyuuga. This has been happening for a while now, my mother would give me a letter, and then Hizashi-san would give a letter in reply. We are both instructed to _**never **_read the contents. I handed the letter, which was sealed in a manila envelope, sealed with the Uchiha crest, to Neji. He took in gently, and put it in a pocket in his bag, and then sat down in his seat, next to me.

"... suke alone you fucking loser." I heard a shrill voice shout. I looked up, and growled, the bitch(Sakura), slut(Ino), and whore(Karin) surrounding Naruto. Karin was pushing Naruto against a desk, and her finger was on his chest. Kiba was just watching, probably too scared of what those girls would do to him, they have a majority of the male population around their fingers. Everyone in the classroom was silent watching this progress, as well, probably expecting Naruto to give. I sighed and stood up, making my way over to the area they were in. I noticed from the side of my eye that Gaara was right beside me, and acknowledged him with a nod. I gestured with my eyes to Naruto, willing him to understand, to grab Naruto as soon as I got the girls' attention. It's probably a good thing we were coming up from behind the girls' so they didn't notice us.

"Shut up." I heard Naruto say weakly. I flinched, they must have said something to him, to really get to him, his eyes were watering, and then I heard it more than saw it. A loud crack filled the room, and then a loud 'fag', making anyone who wasn't paying attention, start, and the room fell to a dead silence. My temper flared.

I pushed past the girls to block their view of Naruto, and heard an almost inaudible squeak, signaling that Gaara must have grabbed him. I glared at the three girls in front of me, who were looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" They shrieked at the same time, making me glare harder.

"Shut up." I said quietly, and focused my glare to deadly, they immediately complied. "You hit him?" I said through clenched teeth.

"He deserved it, he said you didn't love us, again, but he's just jealous, he doesn't understand that you only love us, mainly me." Said the red headed whore. I noticed the other two didn't really say anything to that, except bow their heads.

I stepped toward them, focusing my gaze solely on the Karin woman, and thought of Naruto to get the expression I needed, this should be fun. "You think, so Karin?" I asked loudly. Embarrassing you is the least I can do to you, for hurting my Naruto.

Karin nodded, and blushed a bright red. "Y-yes." She said, and met my gaze. I smirked, and bent down so that I was right in front of her face.

"You're right, except for a few things, that is." I said, making sure my breath hit her face. I smirked, when she blushed harder, and bent so my mouth was right beside her ear, "You see, I don't love _you, _or any of your slutty bitchy friends." I heard her gasp. "I love someone else, who is nice, and compassionate, and strong. That person is innocent, and doesn't deserve to be hurt. That person has blond hair, and dark sea blue eyes, and the most beautiful, natural tan in the world, and..." I breathed on her ear, and felt her shiver. "That person is a guy." I pulled back, and stared at all three of them. "Meaning." I said very loud, so the entire class could hear, and glared "I. Am. Gay. So leave me the fuck alone." I heard only a few gasps, three in front of me, and one behind me(most likely Naruto) and one beside me(probably Kiba).

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're gay?" I heard the other two say, together.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" I asked rhetorically. "Do I need to spell it out for you, or do you just not understand?" I heard them squeak, and watched as all three of them began to cry. Abruptly, I heard someone clapping, and then a few more until, the entire class joined in. Someone even whistled. The three girls ran out of the classroom, and slammed the door.

"Good job Uchiha." A random classmate, said to me, and patted me on the back. "About time." He added then walked away. A few other people did that, until the entire class congratulated me, and added an 'about time too'. I 'hmphed' and then walked over to Naruto.

"Dobe, you okay?" Naruto looked up, his face was bright red, but it seems not from embarrassment, but from crying. He nodded, dislodging a few stray tears from his face.

"For some reason, I-I had the urge to c-cry." He said as if he couldn't believe he was crying. He looks so...

"Well, it's okay to cry." I said quietly, so only Naruto, and Gaara who was still right beside him could hear. "And Gaara, thank you." I said, and reached my hand forward for a hand shake, but decided against it, and made, a fist. Gaara made a fist as well, and smirked, when our fists bumped. It seems I'm in debt.

However, the three were oblivious, to the suspicious looks coming from a certain Hyuuga.

KYUUBI'S POVノン奈々子煮

I grabbed the plates from from the table, and walked into the kitchen, and set them in the sink to be washed. I walked slowly to the dining room and gestured to the stairs.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere a little more... private." I said quietly. Without waiting for a reply I began up the stairs, listening for the footsteps of Shukaku, and Itachi. When I reached Sasuke's room (We had made this our rendezvous point, because Itachi didn't want anyone but me in his room.) I walked in his room and sat down, with my back touching Sasuke's bed, and pulled my knees to my chest. A minute later, Itachi walked in, with a laughing Shukaku following. I scowled at the floor.

"Ah, come on Kyuu, you need to tell him sometime." Shukaku laughed again, and sat down cross legged beside me.

"Shut up, jerk face." I pouted.

"Girly guy."

"Whore."

"Looser."

"Hoe."

"Moron."

"Slut."

"Idiot"

"Douche."

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Twat waffle."

"Cum dumpster."

"Enough!" Both Shukaku and I looked up at Itachi who was looking at us as if we had grown two heads. I bust out laughing, as did Shukaku.

"'Tachi, we do that all the time." I said.

He just glared at the ground, and sat down on my other side, so we made a triangle circle.

"Kay then Kyuu-chan, spill it." Shukaku said rather cheerfully.

"Fine." I growled, and then relaxed. "I've only been in one very serious relationship." I said quietly. I seen Itachi look at me and raise an eye brow.

"How serious." He asked.

"We-well er, we almost got married" I said embarrassed, and slightly sad.

"Married?" He was looking at me as if I was dying.

"Yes, but that was, well over 300 years ago, and he was er, killed, after being together for nearly 50 years." I said feeling down-hearted thinking about Ryo. Shukaku patted me on the back.

"O-oh, sorry." Itachi said. He stuttered! Oh my gosh! I laughed, and pointed at Itachi.

"You stuttered, oh my gosh." he rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

"So, what happened?" I smiled, glad Itachi was curious.

"Well, when I joined the Akatsuki, we were a friendly group of demons that could take human form, that was against hurting humans. So, obviously when Orochimaru wanted to join we let him, he was powerful, and said he had the same views as us. He slowly moved up the ranks, until everyone including the leader at the time, Pein voted for him to be the leader. Only a few years later was when he started to really show his hate for humans. He started sending us on missions, to destroy human villages. Of course we all protested, or at least some of us did, but we were, um we'd be punished if we did." I looked at Itachi, he had stiffened, Shukaku put his hand on mine, and gave me a nod. "Anyway, before I met anyone in the Akatsuki I was living with two humans, Haruki, and Ryo, they were twins. They took me in when they found me nearly dead from demon hunters, that killed my entire family, and clan, I found out later on in life.

"After a few years, I found out what my thoughts about Ryo meant when I consulted in Haruki." Itachi tilted his head side ways, in question.

"Wasn't it against religion to be anything but what the bible said, back then, wouldn't you be burned?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. I laughed. Where had that idea come from?

"No. The bible said no such thing back then, men and woman were free to love whoever they wanted a long time ago. I have never heard that before, have you Shu?" I said turning to face Shukaku. He shook his head, amusement in his eyes.

"You know Kyuu, in history classes, people say men even thought they were better than woman." I laughed a whole-hearted laugh. I never heard that one before either, maybe I should of stayed awake when Naruto was in school.

"That's not right, who came up with that?" I said, still chuckling.

"So wait, people weren't biased, like men didn't make women stay in the house, cook, clean, take care of the children, and weren't able to join the army?" What?

"No way, woman are as good as men in every way. Who would make a woman do that, and take all their rights away?" I asked, getting irritated, but glad we never treated woman like that. Itachi shrugged.

"Kyuu, get on with the story." Shukaku whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Right... where was I, umm. Oh yeah, so when I was visiting Ryo and Haruki one night, Deidara came to the house, and well, he warned me, he was the first one in the Akatsuki I had ever met, we were like brothers. I tried as hard as I could to get them as far away as possible, we had to be in, where were we?" I thought for a minute. "Right, we were in the border, crossing from China into Russia, when we were spotted by an undercover person, which I didn't know until then was working for Orochimaru. He has spies everywhere, it's creepy as hell. Now what was that ass holes name again? Kabara, no, oh yes, Kabuto, he was a dick head. Kabuto let us stay in his home, for a few days, pretending to be worried about us, and then I woke up one night to the sound of screaming. I ran into the sitting room, and saw a dead Haruki, her heart." I breathed out remembering that night. "In Orochimaru's hand. So I did what any rational person would do, I attacked Orochimaru, but he was stronger than me at the time so he easily beat me. I then watched as he peeled the skin off of Ryo, while he was alive, and then tear every single one of his organs out, until he died. Then, he let me stay alive, and kept me prisoner back at the base. He still has the skin and hearts of Haruki and Ryo, on display as far as I know." I spat.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and I quickly pushed back the memories, not wanting to relive them, not even in my own memories. The feeling of watching the one you love killed in front of you, because of you is not the greatest feeling.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." I said, and laughed quietly.

"Yeah he still hasn't told you about his leather." I blushed.

"He told me he likes it a lot." Itachi said looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah, well after I started doing work as a solider for the Akatsuki, unwillingly might I add, I liked to wear leather." I said, and shrugged.

"Oh he's not telling you everything. The leather was skin tight, and he wore boots with them. His shirt was a few inches above his pant line so his stomach was showing, and it had no sleeves. Plus he wore boots that were just below his knee, and they made absolutely no sound, during missions. He was positively sexy, whenever he wore his leather, and that was may I remind you... all the time. Woman and men alike hit on him all the time, it was so funny." I laughed a little, but blushed.

"Shut up Shu, not everyone hit on me, and I only wore it because it was comfortable, and intimidating." I said, and chuckled.

"Yeah, and that's how demons from different groups knew him, he was Akatsuki's best assassin, and was deemed Sairento-shi, people were so scared of him. Even I was at a point, but, that was before I got to know he was a giant human loving, fluff ball, that was actually extremely shy. He's like a younger brother." I punched Shukaku lightly on the arm.

I heard Itachi chuckle. "So no one else in your life, after that?" He asked lightly.

"Nope, nobody serious anyways, I liked some people, but not romantically, and we'd just become friends, nothing more." I seen Itachi look, almost relieved, but I brushed it off, thinking it was nothing. "What about you 'Tachi, you have anything going for you?" I asked curiously.

ITACHI'S POV煮価値即煮

"No he doesn't, the last time he tried dating someone, that person stalked him for an entire year after he broke up with him." I twitched, and turned toward the door.

"Otouto-kun." I said lightly, and stood up. "Come here." Sasuke walked over to me, unsuspecting, I smirked. I quickly grabbed him, and got behind him, and wrapped by arm around him neck, and started messing up his hair.

"Come on Nii-san stoooop." He whined, after a minute, to which I grinned triumphantly. I let him go, and he glared at me. His hair was sticking up, and I bust out laughing, until he started to fix it.

"So Shukaku, Kyuu, I have a question." I heard Naruto say, and immediately walked over to get in on the conversation, Sasuke following right behind me. We joined Naruto, Gaara, and the two demons.

"So, you want to know about the entire Akatsuki... like what?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, I want to know everything, like the leader, the names, ranks, how many there are, and what type of demon they are." Kyuubi, and Shukaku nodded at the same time.

"Kit, I must say first, the most important one's are the one's with a ring, because we are the more powerful demons." Kyuubi said and lifted his right hand to show the ring, on his ring finger, I noticed that only yesterday. He then gestured to Shukaku's hand and I noticed he also had a ring, except on his right pinky finger, and it was green, with the kanji 緑 on it, meaning midori, or green.

Everyone sat down, so they were in a circle much like the one they were in last night, but Naruto sat down in between Kyuubi, and Gaara, beside Gaara was Shukaku, then Sasuke, and beside Sasuke was me, and then Kyuubi. Everyone seemed to notice Naruto was avoiding looking at Sasuke, as if he was mad at him. But, I noticed Sasuke was looking at Naruto almost pleadingly. I smirked, Note to Self: Ask Sasuke what he did to screw up with Naruto already.

"Alright." Kyuubi started "I'll start off by giving the name, rank, animal demon, what finger their ring is on, what color it is, and what the kanji means. That good for everyone?" Everyone nodded. "Although I believe everyone in the household should be hearing this, I suppose I could tell it again to the adults of the house later." Kyuubi huffed, and then leaned back, so his back was once again resting on the bed.

"Kyuu, what does the color and kanji matter, or even what finger it's placed on?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a minute, and then smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"It's for the team jutsu: Sealing technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals, we have to be in the place where we made the rings for it to work, the rock resemble two hands. We have to stand on the rock, that resembles the finger we wear our ring on, for the jutsu to work, or that's the theory anyway, we've never tried it before. The color has something to do with what color our jaki is, and the kanji is our part of the jutsu, like a spell, understand?" Naruto nodded, and I noticed the other two nod, so I gave a curt nod. "Oh, and The Akatsuki, it means Dawn or Daybreak, it was named that, to give demons another chance, or another beginning, to start over, like a new day." We nodded again

"Good, okay so, Orochimaru, 1st in command; leader, Taipan Snake Demon, left pinky, slate blue, and the kanji means void, his animal is the deadliest snake on earth. Pein, 2nd in command, cougar demon, right thumb, purplish-gray, and the kanji means zero, his demon is an excellent jumper, and can run at a solid 40 mph(64 kmh). Deidara, 3rd in command, Gyrfalcon Demon, right pointer finger, teal, the kanji means, blue or green, his demon can get to two feet long and his wings can reach four feet long each, he can fly over 200 mph(321kph). Konan, assassin, Maltese tiger, right middle finger, white, and the kanji means white, her demon is the biggest in the cat family, can reach up to 660 pounds(300 kilograms), and her canines reach up to 4 inches(100mm) long. Sasori, assassin, red panda demon, left thumb, purple, and his kanji means jewel, or ball, his demon is 25 inches(63cm) long, and has long sharps, curved, claws, in animal form, he also has opposable thumbs, and can rotate his ankles, while climbing." Kyuubi let out a sigh, and gestured for Shukaku to take over.

"Er, right, Hidan, assassin, golden lion tamarin monkey demon, left index finger, orange, and his kanji means three, his demon... well he never really told us anything, and preferred to work alone, so I have no idea. Kakuzu, assassin, polar bear demon, left middle finger, dark green, and his kanji means north, his demon weighs 770–1,500 pounds (350–680 kg) his teeth are sharp, and his jaw is one of the most powerful in the world. Kisame, assassin, Blue shark demon, left ring finger, yellow, his kanji means south. His demon is solely for underwater missions, and is known for being aggressive during them as well."

Everyone was silent as they took in and processed the information.

"So... what kind of game is that?" Asked a very unfamiliar voice.

Kat-chan: My gosh, this took forever. But, like I said, my favorite so far, but it took a long time to think of, and write all of this, since I had to make up what kind of animals the others wearing the rings were, I will add I did not make up the jutsu, or the rings, or what the name means, or the animals, all the animals were real, and the facts are real as well. Feel free to look up the animals if you wish. I chose the cutest animals I could find (excluding the snake) and I am just soo happy this is finished. Oh, and they little name calling thing between Kyuu, and Shukaku, well, my sisters and I have fake fights like that all the time, so thats where I got that from, haha ^_^

Itachi: Kat-chan, where have you had me this entire time.

Kat-chan: *sweat drops* Um, well I made Naruto have boobs, soo I forgot about you?

Itachi: *glares*

Naruto: My hands are fat... *****looks down* I hate my dick.


	15. The Plan

Okay! I am officially back! I am very sorry it has taken me so long, I've been going through much more than I could handle. Well, I've gotten myself motivated and started writing again, so please enjoy the chapter. Rantings about new things from me will be at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!

Naruto's Pov

_Fuck! _I whipped my head around to look at the door. I'm right. The voice belongs to none other than… Neji Hyuuga. My jaw fell slack and I couldn't help but stare. What. The. _Fuck? _Why is Neji here? What if he heard too much about the Akatsuki? He won't be safe! Ermahgerd what do I do? I began panicking in my own mind, not paying much attention to my surroundings.

"Well? Will you answer?" I blinked. Everyone else just seemed to stare. Why the fuck isn't the teme saying anything? Or Itachi? Or anyone? I glanced at Sasuke. He's smirking. At the ground. Creep… and now he's looking at me and smirking… oh. I blushed. Sasuke just caught me staring. Well damn. Okay, why is everyone still not talking, it's been too long. Perhaps… I should-

"Neji, why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"Does that honestly matter? And why is no one answering my previous inquiry?" Neji responded rather quickly.

"It's not important. You followed us, didn't you _Hyuuga?_" Gaara asked rather annoyed. He had stood up and was much nearer to Neji than he would usually allow himself.

"And if I did?" Neji asked quietly. His normal attitude and finesse replaced by the discomfort of Gaaras closeness. I feel rather amused.

"Well then I'll just have to ki-"

"That's quite enough Gaara!" Shukaku said quickly. He pulled Gaara back from Neji, surprising most of us. Now I wonder if Gaara was going to say kill you to Neji… or kiss you? Now I'll never know thanks to Shukaku; the evil bastard. Gaaaaaaah! My only source of real entertainment! Ruinnneeeeeddd!

Gaara stormed back to us and took his former seat. I stood up.

"Um, Neji would you please take a seat?" I asked politely. Neji rolled his eyes and took part of our circle. Shukaku followed closely behind. Now that our circle of insanely attractive people was complete again… none of us had anything to say.

"Who are you?" Neji asked inquisitively at Shukaku. Hah, a possible rival in his mind!

"My name is Shukaku."

"How do you know Gaara?" Neji asked roughly.

"He's my boyfriend." Nejis eyes widened and he looked ready to explode of anger. Well that's just what I see in his eyes. Reading emotions to me is easy as a free hooker. Except the Uchihas.

"I se-" Shukaku started laughing.

"Fucking joking with you kid!" He fell on his side he was laughing so hard. "He's like a brother." He choked out. I tried very hard not to laugh. I tried.

"Oh." Neji said. Relief on his face. "Answer me this, brother of Gaara. Was the conversation I overheard a game?" Shukaku stopped laughing and sat up. I felt stiff, and everyone else seemed uncomfortable.

"No. It wasn't a game." I let out a strangled sound from my mouth.

'_**Leave it. Neji is important to Gaara. The only way to keep him safe is to keep him close. The only way to keep him close is to tell him the truth.'**_Kyuubi explained to me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Then what was it?" Neji asked.

"It was demons that are part of the organization called Akatsuki." Gaara said abruptly, looking at Neji blankly. His eyes held no life whatsoever. "These demons are after Shukaku and Kyuubi the red head by Naruto. But, they are after both Naruto and I as well because we are their meat suits that they refused to kill after they were supposed to."

"Um…" Neji looked at Gaara as if he'd gone nine kinds of crazy. I often wonder if this is just a bad dream or hallucination but… it is unfortunately real. And we have to live with it.

"Choose to believe it. Or ignore it." I said flatly. "Just heed with caution and watch your back. You've been seen with us and could very possibly be hurt." Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Is this true?" Sasuke nodded. Neji must know Sasuke isn't a bull-shit type of person, and doesn't like to play stupid fantasy games.

Sasuke nodded.

"What can I do to help?" Neji asked.

Sasuke's Pov

I couldn't help but keep staring at Naruto. Every time he smiles I feel a pang in my heart. It's terrible. I want to kill that feeling. But, then I want to keep seeing Narutos smiles. They're addicting, like heroin to a druggie, blood to a vampire, water to a fish, oxygen to a human. And now I'm ranting to myself again. Naruto looked at me again. I couldn't help but smirk at him. He blushes so cutely.

Onto a serious note, Neji has joined our ranks in the battle to get Narutos father back. And keep Naruto alive. And Kyuubi. And Gaara. And Shukaku. Well fuck, that's most of us.

Everyone has left my room to give me some privacy. My bed feels rather soft at the moment, this rest is much needed. Gaara took Neji to the sparing room. Naruto went to play with Yuki, and my brother and Kyuubi went for a walk. How I know all this? Because, fuck you. That's why.

But this development in learning the ranks of the demons is rather interesting. Though I do recognize some of the names. I'm pretty sure I found them in some midnight research I did recently. Their names were Kakuzu and Hidan. If I'm not mistaken Kyuubi said they were some of the higher ranked soldiers of the Akatsuki. Now why would my father hire them to go to a warehouse in Konoha? The same warehouse that Minato was taken from? I sat up quickly in realization. I'm retarded.

I stormed from my room in an Uchiha manner. We all have more things to speak about. Fugaku is my father… how could I possibly question why he would do such a thing? But, I do think Naruto has a right to know. I don't know what to do. I stopped in mid track, not sure what to do. I can't give up my father can I? I… I should speak with Itachi. But he's with Kyuubi, and if I ask to speak with Itachi alone he… oh fuck it. They're on a walk right now. All we have to do is distract Kyuubi with ice cream. He's almost as childish as Naruto.

I made my way out the door and headed in the direction in which the guard pointed me in. I walked quickly in a calm manner because, fuck I am awesome like that. When I noticed Itachi and Kyuubi in the distance I called out. They stopped and Kyuubi waved excitedly at me. Itachi glared at me.

"Itachi let's get some ice cream." Itachi looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"YES ICE CREAM!" Kyuubi yelled. Itachi rolled his eyes at me.

When we got our ice cream Kyuubi went to sit on the swing they had next to the shop. Itachi and I sat on the picnic bench.

"I assume you need to talk to me about something?"

"Yes. I was in fathers study and I was looking through his computer and files and such and found something. A ghost file. I extracted the data and read the content. Father sent two people by the names of Kakuzu and Hidan to Konoha. They were stationed at the exact warehouse that Minato was taken from. The exact few days in which Minato was taken. I didn't have much time to finish reading because father came into his study. I had to resort to hiding. Well he didn't stay long and went through one of the doors that he thinks are hidden from us. I attempted to follow through but… mother found me." I ranted in an Uchiha fashion. Itachi looked at me thinking. He must be having the same thought as I am.

"We have to talk to mother about this." Well, he never liked father that much anyway.

"What if she doesn't believe us and tells father?"

"Mother… isn't that type of person." I nodded in agreement.

"We should tell Kyuubi." Itachi looked at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was swinging and giggling with ice cream around his mouth.

"I'll do it." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Kyuubi's Pov

This ice cream taste like rainbow happiness. Yeah, I know. Ice cream in winter. And wow this swing. Beast. Aaaand now Itachi is walking at me like a boss.

"Kyuubi we need to talk." I tilted my head vaguely confused. Perhaps, it's about the first swing next to me that I broke.

"I swear it was an accident, I didn't know the chains were so rusty!" I explained loudly.

"No- not that" He explained annoyed. "Sasuke found something while snooping in my fathers office. He didn't know it was important until you mentioned the Akatsuki. Hidan and Kakuzu." I stiffened.

"Sasuke found that our father sent Hidan and Kakuzu to the exact warehouse in Konoha that Minato was taken from." I growled. That explains how the Akatsuki knew Naruto was at the Uchiha mansion. And his exact room. How did I not see this before?

"I'm going back." I said darkly. Nobody. Hurts. My. Kit. We're leaving and I'm taking him to a place I can protect him.

_**'Naruto start packing.'**_

_'What? Where are we going?'_

_ **'Away. The mansion isn't safe. They know you're there, obviously and it's not safe. We have to leave.'**_

_'Okay. Should I tell my mom?'_

_ **'No. It's too dangerous for anyone to know where we are.'**_

_'What about Gaara and Shukaku?'_

_ **'Yes, they are coming. I won't leave my brother in trouble. Get Shukaku and tell him to talk to Gaara. No one but us can no. Not your mother. Not Yuki. Not anyone.'**_

_'Are you sure? Did something happen?'_

_ **'Yes something I shouldn't have missed. I put you in danger. I'm here; meet me at the front door in 5.'**_

"Kyuubi slow down." Itachi said. Sasuke was trailing him with a weird look on his face. We are just about to go through the gates to the Uchiha manor.

"No. This is. No. Fuck no." I passed the gate and walked down the drive as quickly as possible without trying to look like I'm in a rush.

"Kyuubi calm down. I understand you're pissed, but will ignoring me fix it?"

"Itachi and Sasuke." I rounded on them at the door. "This is your family. And your father. I can't trust you in the presence of my kit any longer. If you even go near him I will kill you." I explained slowly. I didn't wait for an answer I turned on them and went inside. Naruto, Gaara and Shukaku were waiting for me. The only problem was that Neji was there as well. Naruto was wearing an orange book bag most likely filled with clothes. It didn't look conspicuous to the naked eye. And then I heard the door close.

"Kyuubi what are you planning?" Itachi asked.

"I'm taking everyone here to talk somewhere safe. Except you two." I can't risk bringing Neji. He's a liability.

"Kyuubi wait!" Sasuke said blocking the door. He looked desperate. "Don't do this." Ah, so they understand what I'm planning. "I chose to share that information with Itachi. He shared it with you. We want you to trust us." Okay. That was a valid point. They gave up their father. And they are both strong. But, if I bring them I'll have to bring Neji. Well… more people, more power.

"Everyone." I said calmly and quietly. "Follow me. We're going to the park." We, a rather large group left the house. Once outside the gate I felt free to talk openly. So I explained everything as we walked. Sasuke cut in at some parts to further elaborate but by the time we reached the park, everyone was up to speed.

"Well. I'm pissed." Naruto said. He was standing next to me. He didn't seem to want to leave my side. This is understandable. I'm pretty protective of him and I tend to freak out if he doesn't answer me when I talk to him in my mind. Or when I don't know where he is as of late. I feel like a stalker but hey. It keeps him safe.

"Calm down Naruto. It's done. We just have to find a way to beat it." I said to him in a light voice.

"I know it's just…" I hugged him.

_**'I know. But we can fix this. We just need to calm down and think of a plan.'**_

_'I know Kyuu. I just. Everything that has happened in my life is because of the Uchihas. My fathers gone. My mothers being tricked. My first… crush. Everything. I don't understand.'_

_ **'It's Life Naruto. It's inevitable.'**_

_'Quit being so damn smart. Um. But what are we supposed to do with my mother. I don't want to hurt her.' _

_ **'Kit. Your mom cannot come'**_

_'Why?'_

_ "_Naruto's mother is going to be our spy."

"Our spy?" Neji asked. "Are we going somewhere?" I nodded.

"Yes our spy. I have a plan." We all huddled into a circle, and I began.

Itachi's Pov

Kyuubi is a genius. We haven't left yet, because we're doing this in a way no one will notice we've left until it's too late to track us. Neji left with Gaara they both went to their respectable homes to pack clothing, non-perishable food, and weapons. They are to both say they are going to the others house to finish a project, and then stay the night. Shukaku went with Gaara of course. That leaves me, Kyuubi, Naruto and my brother.

Part of the plan has been set in motion. Naruto has informed his mother. She didn't take to well at first, but soon caved. Everything is going smooth. Naruto left his backpack of clothing and such in a bush at the park. That's our meeting place.

Everyone else has their things packed already and hidden in the room we have to start in. Sasukes. There is surveillance set up everywhere in the Uchiha mansion except bedrooms. Unfortunately, there is without fail always guards right outside Sasukes windows, three stories below because that's where Naruto is sleeping. The window in his room is still broken, and it's winter.

Our plan is to convene is Sasuke's room at midnight (I didn't say anything about Narwhals baconing! Don't objectify me!) And go through his vent until we reach the hole that leads to the basement. Then we'll go through the trap door Kyuubi found while exploring the basement one day. He told us when he went in; it looked as if no one knew about it. It hasn't been opened for at least fifty year. The door opens up and you go down dirt stairs until you reach a dark pathway. It goes on for about two miles (about 3 kilometers) until it opens up into the forest. Then we just go east from tunnel opening for about four miles, and we'll reach a street far from the Uchiha manor. Then we can find our way to the park. Kyuubi hasn't told us where we're going from there.

Kyuubi told Kushina he'll send a letter to Tsunade and Jiraya. They are to come to the house take her 'out to dinner' and deliver the letter. So yes, Tsunade and Jiraya are in this plan too. The address she sends a reply to will be in the letter she receives. And well.

It's almost midnight.

Okay! I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter of TFTCTY! Okay some news. I want to get myself back much more into writing, so in between school, i plan on devoting myself to the computer. Along with new chapters to this baby, I've got a new Harry Potter fic. DM/HP I will be posting that one, but not until this one is finished. I will also not be updating my Save me fic for Inuyasha for a little while. I'm not interested in furthering it because we... just casue. I will finish it, just... not now. Anyway, I'm back so ENJOY!

Also review.

I love reviews.

I would like at least 5 reviews before my next chapter is out. The Great Escape.


	16. The Great Escape (Part One)

Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of TFTCTY. Last chapter I mentioned I wanted 5 new reviews before there was a new chapter. Well... there aren't 5 new reviews, but there is a new chapter so... oh well. Just enjoy.

Naruto's Pov

I can't help but be excited. I opened the door to Sasukes room again to check for Itachi and Kyuubi. The hall was dark... but completely Itachi and Kyuubi free.

_'Where are you? We've gotta get going.'_

_**'We've go a situation... just go without us.'**_

_'Gotcha. We'll meet you at the end of the tunnel.'_

_**'Tell me when you get there.'**_

_'Understood.' _

"Sasuke." I whispered in his ear. He was just pulling the vent cover off. Now he's staring at me expectantly... oh duh. "Kyuu said to go without them. They've got a situation."

"Okay." He handed me a flashlight. "You go first. I have to put the vent back." I looked at the black hole and breathed deeply. I've done worse. I slowly crawled into the vent. It was much bigger than I was expecting. I crawled down to the first turn and waited for Sasuke. I heard him working the cover back on, not the screws, but just the cover so if anyone came in, they wouldn't notice a big hole in the wall. I heard Sasuke moving quietly toward me. It wasn't that far of a crawl.

"Turn right." Sasuke whispered behind me. I turned right and crawled quietly. When we reached the next juncture Sasuke gave me more directions. This is the easy part, I thought. Theres no one in here. Actually the whole plan is easy.. "Dobe stop!" Sasuke whispered roughly grabbing me around the waist. My hand stopped touching ground and I slipped forward some. This was the vent that led to the basement. "Watch where you're going moron." Sasuke growled. I looked back at him sheepishly and backed up. He let go of my waist and squeezed in next to me. "That's a three story drop, we don't know what's down there." That could be a problem, I agreed silently. It will probably be a free fall onto... what? Oh.. wait!

"I've got an idea." I whispered.

"What is it?" I looked at his waist and backed up behind him. He turned to face me. I grabbed his belt.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking your belt off." I told him. He grabbed my hands. They were much cooler than mine.

"I know. Why?" I looked at him annoyed.

"I'm going to drop my flashlight down, but I need something to mask the sound so it doesn't alert anyone, or break the glass." I huffed.

"That's actually a good idea, next time tell me so I don't think you're coming onto me." I laughed quietly.

"I don't know why you'd think that teme. Get your head in the game." Sasuke glared at me but started taking his belt off. When he finally got it off he handed it to me annoyed.

"Let's get this over with."

I got to work on wrapping the belt around the flash light. It was classic leather so it would mask the sound of the dropped flashlight nicely. After I finished I admired my handiwork. I looked as sturdy as it could get.

"I'm dropping it." I informed Sasuke and let go of the flashlight and watched it disappear into the dark. Sasuke and I waited a few seconds, but there was never a thud. I looked at Sasuke confused. "Do you think it made it?"

"There's only one way to find out. We could climb down." Sasuke suggested. I pondered the idea. It'll be difficult but... it's worth a try.

"Okay... you go first this time."

"Wimp." I stuck my tongue out at him jokingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then he turned his back toward the drop and scooted until his feet were on the metal and he was standing in the drop. He slowly started moving down until his head was gone. After a few minutes Sasuke called out. "Start climbing."

I mimicked Sasukes movements and got into the drop. As soon as I started to move down I felt out of breath. It was difficult, I had to hold up my own body weight completely. After a few more minutes of climbing down I had beads of sweat dripping down my face and my arms were getting tired.

"Sasuke?" I called out.

"What?" He answered quietly.

"How much farther?" I asked. I could hear the strain on my voice.

"I just passed an opening, you should be coming up on it soon. That's the second floor vents." I breathed in shakily.

"Okay... thanks."

"Naruto. It's going to be fine. It wont be much longer. I promise." I felt more relieved after hearing him say that.

Sasuke was right I did pass a vent quickly after that. After nearly ten more minutes I passed another vent. This one was right on the first floor. I could see the Uchihas living room. My legs were feeling like jelly and I felt exhausted but I kept moving. My hands were getting sweaty and it made it difficult to climb.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered up to me. I could see an opening very dimly lit but no Sasuke.

"What? Where are you?" I heard something moving.

"I've reached the basement. I spread a bunch of old clothes I found onto the floor, let go and fall." I breathed in deeply and let go. I felt air rush about me and then I hit something soft. I looked up dazed. Sasuke was holding his hand out to me. I took it and stood up examining the basement. Sasuke was putting his belt back on and examining the flash light. The light was off and it looked like the glass broke anyway. That means we only have one more working flashlight with us.

I noticed the near complete darkness. The basement looked like the basement of any mansion, cluttered and dirty. There were cobwebs everywhere. You couldn't even see the vent unless you were looking for it. The clothing could be left there, it looked completely natural. It will make a good landing for Kyuubi and Itachi. It will speed them up on their part. They could free fall and not have to worry about climbing down. I looked over at Sasuke. He was looking for the entrance to the tunnel. I gave a short laugh. I know exactly where it is.

I walked over to a random table that had several random objects on it. It was mostly books, but there was an two lanterns, paper, quills, matches, and what looked like ink bottles, it was all covered in cobwebs. I picked up the matches and put them in the pocket of my hoodie. Then I picked up the lanterns.

"Sasuke, move this table." Sasuke looked at me with a raised brow, but did it anyway. I set the lanterns back on the table and went over to the wall. It was definitely made of cement, but the amount of dirt throughout the basement made it look like it was made from dirt.

I crouched to the floor and noticed a small hook-that would never be noticed by normal human eyes in this dark- like Kyuubi said there would be. I pulled it. The door made a creaking noise then slowly opened. I grabbed the lanterns and put them on the ground inside the tunnel. Sasuke walked inside and turned his flash light back on to examine the tunnel. I pulled the table close to the tunnel door, so it looked like it was in its original place. Then I pulled the the hook toward me again.

The door to the tunnel closed. I took the matches out of my pocket.

"Sasuke, shine the light over here."

"Dobe we don't need the lantern... we have the flashlight."

"No. You have the flashlight." I pointed out. Sasuke sighed and shined the light on the lantern

Sasuke's Pov

After Naruto lit the lantern, I had to agree that it gave off a better light than the flashlight. It lit up the entire room we were in and illuminated the stairs on the far side of the room.

"You can turn the flashlight off." Naruto mumbled. I silently agreed and turned the flashlight off. I stuck it in my backpack and then studied the room again. It was a room underneath the ground made entirely of dirt. Naruto lit the other lantern and set it by the door. I rolled my eyes and started moving toward the staircase.

"Sasuke wait!"

"What?"

"Do you wanna hold the lantern?" I had to hold back a smile, Naruto looked really cute holding the lantern out to me. His hair was a bit dusty and his face has some dirt on it. I reached to his head and ruffled his hair. Then I took the lantern.

"Let's go dobe." Naruto grumbled something unintelligible, then followed me down the stairs.

The stairs were made entirely out of dirt, and they were difficult to walk down. They were close together and small. By the time Naruto and I reached the bottom we were relieved. I was out of breath and Naruto was shivering. That was another thing, it's February, meaning it's cold. Despite his hoodie Naruto was still cold and I could tell. I wrapped me free arm around his shoulder. He didn't resist. I was feeling a bit warmer myself.

"How much farther do you think?" Naruto asked. We've been walking for nearly half an hour.

"At least another mile until we reach the exit." I said quietly.

"Okay." I looked down at him, his nose was red and he looked exhausted. I didn't feel quite as exhausted as he looked. The climb must have really tired him out.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked. Naruto looked at me like I was making fun of him.

"No. I don't need your sympathy." He shook my arm off.

"Naruto... don't be ashamed, it's okay you're tired." He looked back at me.

"You can tell? Am I slowing down the pace?" I shook my head.

"No, I was.. just worried about you." Naruto's eyes widened, then he looked at the ground shyly.

"Thanks... Sasuke... but I'll be fine." Naruto said shyly. I shrugged hiding my disappointment. My free hand suddenly warmed up, and I looked down to see Naruto's hand in it. I smirked. Naruto's face was still red.

"Scared dobe?" I teased. Naruto ignored me and squeezed my hand.

We walked to the end of the tunnel hand in hand and much warmer. When we reached the end of the tunnel, Naruto let go of my hand and ran into the trees breathing in deeply.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked amused.

"The night when the stars are out." Naruto said looking up.

"I guess." Naruto was looking up at the sky admiring the stars and I couldn't help but admire him. His eyes were always so wide with curiosity, it was hard not to watch him and smile. I could just...

Naruto looked at me, catching me staring at him.

"What?" He asked. My heart sped up and I couldn't think of anything to say. "Sasuke what is it?" I couldn't speak, I just got a swell of emotions pushed to my throat.

What do I say?

"You've got dirt on your face." I said lamely.

Kyuubis Pov

**'**_**We're almost there.' **_

_ 'How far Kyuu?'_

_**'Turn around kit.'**_

Naruto turned to face me and I seen his eyes light up with excitement.

"It worked!" Naruto yelled "I can't believe it!"

"Calm down kit we haven't even gotten out of the forest yet." I shushed him.

"No kidding." Naruto mumbled.

"Listen we need to go that direction." I pointed. "For about an hour and a half." Everyone nodded. Naruto looked like he was ready to fall over. "Alright um, Naruto get on my back." I instructed.

"Wha- why?" He asked tiredly.

"No arguing, get on." Naruto grumbled something like 'I'm not a child' but complied anyway.

We set off on the hike toward the park. The ground was covered in snow, but no one slipped because they were watching where they were going. If Naruto had been on the ground I know he would have fallen multiple times. He had actually fallen asleep. It was understandable, the spell to keep the jaki in should tire him out if he does any major exercising.

After about an hour and some odd minutes there was a break in the trees. We had reached a dark street, but no park.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly

"We're on Flower Boulevard." Itachi said quietly. "We're a few minutes walk from the park. You didn't get us lost... if you were wondering." I glared at him.

"Lead the way Itachi." I said. I followed behind him walking beside Sasuke. He kept glancing at Naruto worriedly.

"Sasuke he's not going to spontaneously combust, calm down." Sasuke looked at me surprised .

"Sorry." He said quietly. "It's just earlier I offered to carry him and he looked annoyed with the idea... of being carried by me." I glanced at him thoughtfully.

"It's not that he was annoyed that you wanted to carry him. It was probably the fact that _ you _ noticed he was tired. He doesn't want to look weak around you." I explained.

"I see." Sasuke said. I noticed he was smiling.

"You know..." I said "You can take him if you want." Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"What if he wakes up?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think he'll be too angry." I explained.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Truthfully, Naruto had been mumbling Sasukes name the entire time I had been carrying him.

I crouched down and had Itachi put Naruto on Sasukes back. Naruto didn't even make a sound. He must be overly exhausted. Sasuke nodded his thanks at me. It must be nice for Naruto to have someone he cares about so much care about him back. I walked up by Itachi.

"You know," I said "Those two are bound to realize each others feelings."

Itachi's Pov

"It'll be hell on earth before my brother tells him straight out." I explained. Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"It's gonna take Sasuke telling him straight out. My kit is a smart kid, but he is dense." Kyuubi told me. That reminds me of someone...

"You two are a lot alike." I said bumping his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"I mean I'd have to tell you straight out, that I like you for you to understand that I like you." I said. Oh.

"Y-you like me?" Kyuubi sputtered.

"Hypothetically." I said swiftly. Kyuubi looked down in disappointment.

"Oh."

"But I do."

"Do what?"

"Like you." Kyuubi looked up at me.

"Wha-" Kyuubi had started to say something.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "I like you a lot Kyuubi." He blushed and tilted his head down. I put a finger under his chin and pulled his head up. "Look at me." Kyuubi looked me in the eyes, he looked like he thought I was teasing him. I brushed his lips with my thumb, "Be with me?" Kyuubis eyes widened so big I thought they would pop out of his head. My heart was racing and I stopped breathing.

"I- I Ita-" Kyuubi sputtered, but he was interrupted.

"Move along guys, save it for later." Sasuke said catching up with us and completely ruining the mood. Kyuubi looked like he snapped out of a trance and started walking again. I glared daggers at the back of Sasukes head. He was going to die later on.

"There's the park." Kyuubi said pointing.

"And there's everyone else." I added.

"Let's wake Naruto up. He's gotta grab his bag." Kyuubi said to Sasuke.

"He's exhausted, I can grab his bag." Sasuke said. Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Alright." When we all reached the park everyone was sitting on the ground waiting for us. "Hey!" Kyuubi shouted

"Damn what took you guys so long?" Shukaku asked.

"Long walk." Kyuubi explained.

"I'm sure." Shukaku laughed catching sight of Naruto asleep on Sasukes back.

"Alright, everyones here. Now where are we going?" Neji asked wanting to get to the point.

"You'll see." Kyuubi said ominously. "Now follow me." Everyone walked in a group and stayed together.

I couldn't help but look at Kyuubi and feel heart-broken. He hasn't looked at me once. It... hurts. My throat closed up and my eyes felt wet. But, I held everything back. I am an Uchiha after all, I don't cry in front of others. I don't cry ever. It may have been for the best that Sasuke interrupted.

After we walked for about twenty minutes Kyuubi suddenly stopped.

"We're here."

"An abandoned road?" Gaara asked

"No, no... take a closer look." Everyone was hesitant. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of the group and into the darkness. It really was an abandoned road. There were no lights, cars, or people. That's why when I saw the outline of a shadow I stopped. I was confused.

Is that... seriously?

"You see it yet?" Kyuubi yelled after me.

"Is... is that what I think it is?" Itachi shouted back. Everyone became curious, and started walking forward.

"Yes, that my dear Itachi... is an airplane."

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, it was fun writing it! In the future chapter the plot is going to develop more and we'll see what else is going to happen. In the mean time I have some reminders:

My Drarry story! I will be posting it as soon as I finish it! It may be awhile but I will post it. This story is very important to me because I put Harry in a situation I have been in for the past year. So, this story is special. It will be more on the dark side of things and it will have much more angst than any of my stories usually do. If you have an interest please PM me about the story-the Hp one- or you can PM for any reason you want. If you have a question about this story PM me, if you have a question on when the next update will be PM me, if you are just feeling miserable and in a self harming mood or just generally need someone to talk to, PM me.

Thank you!

Oh, right! Halloween is in 5 days, and I know I won't be posting an update on this particular story so... Happy Halloween! Oh! Guess who I'm being for Halloween! Itachi! That's right, I get to be a hunky beast for a night.

If you care to drop a review, tell me your Halloween costume!

And if you enjoy my writing check up on my profile on Halloween, I'll have a spooky one-shot! Give me ideas for what I should write it for! An anime, a book, a show, a comic, a movie, etc.


	17. The Great Escape(Part2)And Complications

Hi guys! I'm back with the newest chapter of TFTCTY! Sorry for the delay, that's my bad, sorry. I didn't even get to post my Halloween one-shot. Oh well. I can always write something for Christmas (If I can remember). Also, the story is taking a newer turn, but it's all part of the plan.

Also, thank you to ENTWolf101 for the review, it was greatly appreciated. Thanks bro! I hope you had a good time on Halloween dress as a kitty! Next year you should mix your Misa Misa and Bellatrix costumes and go as... actually never mind. I didn't quite think that out well enough. But did you get lots of candy? I know I did. My towns Halloween got canceled until the weekend so my family and I went trick or treating twice, once in the city, once at home. I went as Itachi(of course) the first time and Batman as the second time. It was fantastic. Someone chased my sister and I with a chainsaw. Best. Halloween. Ever.

Naruto's Pov

Am I? What? I scoped my surrounding out but couldn't think of a possible solution. I'm in the middle of a desert, without a soul in sight. Sand to my right, sand to my left... I fell sick.

_'Kyuubi?' _I called for him. _'Are you there? Can you here me?' _No answer. I breathed in heavily and began walking forward. No-no the sun must be rising, I need to go north. I turned so the sun was on my right shoulder.

"Kyuubi! Sasuke!" I yelled. "Itachi!" But no one yelled back. I looked around for footprints but there were none, just mine and mine alone. I felt sweat beading on my forehead. "Anyone?" I yelled. I continued walking, terrified of what had happened to the others. My eyes scoped out and searched as far as they could, I could feel the heat on my back and every step was tiring me out. I have to have been walking for hours, if I don't rest soon, I'll pass out from heat exhaustion.

Ahead of me in the distance I noticed a small shack, next to it was a well. I ran using the little energy I had left to reach the place. Beside the well was a bucket already filled with water. I, out of breath and dripping sweat dropped to my knees, I picked up the bucket and downed the water as fast as I could. Then, I filled it up again and drank some more. The sun was on my left shoulder, getting ready to set. I approached the shack shakily, hoping someone was inside. I knocked on the opened door waiting for an answer, there was none. I pushed the door open slowly and announced myself.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Is anyone in here?" There was a cot with a blanket on it and a table with a cooler on top, I walked over to the cot and touched it, it was cool to the touch, no one had been on it in a while. I sat down and sighed heavily, utterly confused. What the fuck was happening?

My stomach growled demanding food. At least one thing was the same. I approached the cooler hoping there was food inside, I lifted the lid up and peeked in.

"Fantastic." I uttered sarcastically. There was plenty of food. Two big bags of puppy chow, and not the kind humans like. But... I'm not gonna find anything better and I need to keep my strength up. I took the dog food out and-

"Finally something good." One.. two... three... "Ten bottles of water and some dog food." Ugh... but... I'll survive.

The shack was nearly pitch black and I felt exhausted. I put the cooler on the ground and pushed the table against the door as extra support. Animals in the desert are dangerous and it's the only way I can protect myself. Then, I pushed the cot from its original place across from the door, to beside it on the far end of the wall. After I had my less than desirable meal, I called it a night.

I snapped my eyes open still half asleep, I'd gotten some sleep, enough to keep me going for awhile. But, I didn't wake myself, the scratching at the door did. The door was starting to move despite the weight of the table holding it back, there was no lock after all. I ran and slid into the table pushing back with all my strength to keep the animal out. The animal growled maliciously and began pushing harder. It sounded like a coyote.

How am I going to get out of this? It's stronger than me in every way, it was built to hunt. I breathed deeply holding back my fear on the entire absurd situation. How the fuck was this even happening? Last I even remember was going to sleep on Kyuubis back... and now he's not answering and I'm in this stupid fucking desert, with this stupid fucking coyote trying to kill me.

Suddenly the pushing on the door stopped but I didn't move. The coyote was scoping the shack out, looking for a weak spot, a window, which this shack was without, or a loose board. My eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit better now that I had time to get my shit together. I need a weapon, something sharp, that can do damage. I quick searched the ground of the entire shack. Nothing but dirt. I heard the heavy panting of the coyote on the other side of the wall opposite the door and scratching.

I grabbed the blanket off the cot, it gave me an idea, a terrible, terrible idea. I pushed the cot into the middle of the room and dumped the dog food onto it and covered it with the blanket. Then as quietly as possible I kicked one of the legs of the table until it snapped off. And it snapped off with a nice pointy end. I pushed the table off to the side and out of the way of the door. Then I crouched behind where the door would open when the coyote came in and twisted the knob to open the door just a crack. I listened at the quiet scratching, waiting for it to reach the door again. When it did it scratched once and the door opened a little more, the coyote growled and pushed into the room. It was large, I could see its muscles under its matted fur. Its teeth were barred and its nails looked sharp. The coyote looked at the cot for a moment, then at the table on the other side of the room. It howled loudly and attacked the dog food.

I slowly moved from my hiding spot and aimed my stake at the coyote, which was busily eating the dog food. I was about to bring the stake down on it when it turned on me teeth barred. The coyote pounced and pinned me beneath its heavy body. The stake slid from my grasp. The coyote went to bite at my face but I used my forearm to push back at its neck, its teeth snapping mere inches from my face. With my other arm I was reaching for the stake, it was just a few inches from my grasp. The nails of the coyote were digging into my chest, I could feel blood. I tried to reach farther for the weapon but the strain on my muscles was causing my strength to drain fast.

The coyote pulled its head back quickly and I took a chance to reach for the stake. I grabbed at it but not before the coyote got a mouth full of my shoulder. I yelled out it pain, the bite hurt like a mother fucker, and it was biting harder trying to break my shoulder. I grabbed the steak and shoved it through the coyotes chin. The beast stopped moving and it jaws went slack against my shoulder. I pushed the dead body off me and stood.

"Yeah bitc-" I winced in pain, the bite was bleeding rapidly and if it wasn't wrapped I would pass out from blood loss. I took my shirt off and poured some of the bottled water onto it to clean it, then I ripped the blanket and wrapped my wound as best I could. I wet my shirt and head down until it was soaking. I took what was left of the blanket and made it into a makeshift hat cover from the sun.

Outside was starting to get lighter, the day was beginning. I grabbed one of the empty bags of dog food and filled it half way up with dog food and put the water from the cooler inside it as well. Then I approached the coyote and pulled the steak out, I would need a weapon after all. I grabbed the dog food bag and hauled it over my shoulder- and it ripped, dropping all the contents onto the dirt floor.

"Damn it!" I sighed. The bags aren't sturdy enough to carry the essentials. The cooler will slow me down it's already too heavy... I glanced at the coyotes dead body. I-I... the skin would make a good, durable pouch... besides Indians did it all the time, right? I gulped. This is so wrong.

After I got the skin off the coyote I pulled some water up from the well and washed the skin and fur to rid it of blood. Then I went over to the cot and folded it up, it was light and I could carry it with me. If I had to sleep in the desert again tonight with no shelter it would be best to not be on the ground with the poisonous snakes. I tied some of the extra skin around the metal legs of the cot on each side and made it into a book bag type of thing. Then, I grabbed the other full bag of dog food and dumped some out until there was only half. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it to hydrate myself for a while. Then, I put the other nine into the pouch next to the bag of dog food. It was somewhat heavy but I need all of it. And then I tied the pouch around my waist and stuck my stake through it like a weapons belt.

I hauled the cot onto my back and winced at the pressure on my bitten shoulder. The pain had gone down significantly already, but that was a wild coyote, the wound needs proper disinfectants and wrappings. I poured some more water from the well over me to re-moisten my clothing, and filled the empty water bottles. And then I set off again with the sun on my right shoulder and some hope in my step.

The sun was high in the sky and I was taking a break every half hour to chug some water. I felt out of breath quicker and my shoulder was bothering me again.

Then the forest appeared out of nowhere. I practically ran for the comfort of the shade, and as soon as my foot touched the cool grass I collapsed onto the ground. It felt fantastic on my warm skin, and the shade was just like dumping an entire swimming pool of chilled water on me. I laughed.

"Woooooo. I made it!" I croaked. My throat was so dry. I grabbed my last warm bottle of water and chugged it. Now, to find shelter so I can get some sleep. I dragged myself to my feet and ventured on into the forest.

It wasn't long before I found a deserted cave calling my name. I immediately set up the cot and went to find some wood for a fire. After getting the fire started I munched on some berries I found-they're safe, my dad taught me survival in the wild after all- and got some sleep.

I woke up groggily to the beautiful sound of rain hitting the dirt. The fire had died out during the night but despite that I wasn't cold. The cave was cozy, not too hot and not too cold but I have to get moving, to find civilization and find out where the hell I am. I stretched and ate the rest of the berries I had collected last night. I tied the pouch around my waist again and picked up the stake analyzing it. I could make a better weapon from the sticks here, but this is pretty sturdy... I'll keep this for now. I reached for the cot to get it packed up when I heard a something outside the cave, it sounded like something stepped on a stick and broke it. I quickly kicked around the ashes from my fire to mix it with the dirt on the ground and folded the cot, grabbed it and made myself part of the wall.

I waited a moment and listened for other sounds, but there was nothing. It must have been the wind. I let out a sigh of relief and moved out of my hiding spot. A small bear cub appeared in front of the cave, I pushed myself into the wall again. The bear made a few sounds and entered the cave, shortly followed by a much bigger papa bear. I closed my eyes and hoped my spot was hidden enough. There is no way I could fight a bear, it's impossible. The papa bear looked around for a moment and grunted at his cub, and they moved farther into the cave past me. I took a chance and made a beeline for the exit. I made it out safely into the light rain and started jogging down a small path I found to my right. I closed my eyes because of the pain in my shoulder and focused on keeping myself moving.

_Bam! _I ran into something hard and fell to the ground effectively landing on my butt. I stood and patted my butt to get the mud off, unaware of what I just hit. I looked in front of me and froze- I found momma bear. She was glaring at me with such disdain, I don't know how her look killed me. Her paw came swiping at me with the claws out, I ducked, and ran past her. Word of advice- avoid bears, they are determined animals.

"Ahhhhhhh." I screamed, as the bear chased me down. She was roaring and growling and trying to kill me. I made a sharp turn and jumped into some thick underbrush. I watched the bear run past me, unaware of my hiding spot. I sighed in relief. But, I had dropped the cot somewhere on the path the bear chased me on. I should probably leave it there, no point in risking my life over a stupid bed anyway. Trees are comfy anyway.

_Hssss! _I froze at the small sound in my ear and slowly looked behind me.

"Oh come on." I whined. There was a huge anaconda staring right at me. I backed up slowly with my eyes still on it. It suddenly lunged and I jumped back, losing my footing in some loose dirt. I put my hands out behind me to break the fall but nothing hit my butt. Instead, I tumbled backward, down, and down and down until finally I hit my head on something hard.

I could feel the water surrounding my body but I could still breath. I couldn't focus on any of my surroundings just the sad gray sky. I tried move but I couldn't, it hurt too much. After what felt like hours I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and I lost myself to the dark.

Sasuke's Pov

I stepped into the airplane amazed. There were no normal seats you would find on a commercial airplane but instead there were stuffed couches put up against the walls with chairs pushed fancily beside them. The floor was wooden, but there was a rug under the seats and a table between them. Above the table was a small chandelier. Farther back in the plane was what looked like a bar to serve refreshments and behind the bar a glass cabinet in the wall that stretched to the ceiling full of foods and drinks. There was a small hallway past that with three closed doors. At the front where I was standing was two flat screen tv's bordering the door to the cockpit

I made my way over to the couch and set Naruto down, he didn't wake up or make a sound. I guess I never realized how heavy of a sleeper he was.

"This is amazing." Neji admired. "But where did you get a plane?" Everyone was making their way into the plane and taking a seat.

"Someone owed me a favor from back in the day." Kyuubi explained. Then he walked toward the cockpit and opened the door. There was some rustling and then a victorious shout of success. Everyone looked at each other unbelievably, not sure of how the plan actually worked.

"How are you sure the plane is functional?" I asked almost untrusting of Kyuubis source. "What about your source? Wasn't he curious about what you wanted a plane for? Or where we're going?" Kyuubi looked at me thoughtfully with a pair of keys dangling in his hand.

"Because I trust my friend." Kyuubi explained. "Besides, hes the type of person that will pay someone to pay another person to pay someone else to do his dirty work. Trying to find us will be like looking for a needle is a stack of needles. This plane as I requested has no lo jack, and can't be sensed on any radars. We're invisible in the sky. Oh and to check for gas," Kyuubi pointed behind the snack bar "There's a trap door that leads to storage, where there should be enough gas to fill the plane at least ten times and take us completely around the world at least five times. Right now, I'll go see if the tank is completely full." Kyuubi opened the trap door and went beneath the plane, everyone shared another look.

"Kyuubi-san thinks things out well." Gaara mumbled. Neji, Itachi and I nodded in agreement.

"Back in the day when we used to go on missions together he was more of a shoot first ask questions later type of guy." Shukaku explained. "But after not seeing him for so long, he's changed, he's smarter, he thinks things through and he's got a sense of responsibility. It's because of Naruto." Shukaku explained. I understood what he meant. Naruto is the type of person that once you meet, he grows on you and you don't ever want to lose him. Well, that's what happened with me anyway, and probably Kyuubi. Naruto is like Kyuubis brother, his friend and his son all in one.

To me Naruto is... well, special. I gazed at Naruto, who was still fast asleep on one of the couches. I smiled at him, there was a warm feeling in my chest. We'll all be okay.

"Alright!" Kyuubi said loudly. He had checked the gas gauge with the help of Itachi and Shukaku and put the gas tank back in the storage room. "Listen up. We're doing this because where we were wasn't safe for Naruto, Gaara, Shukaku or myself. Because you all have been around us it put you in danger, which I apologize for. If any of you are having second thoughts about going through with this trip... the door," Kyuubi pointed at the open door of the plane, "Is still open, I won't hold you against your will." _Silence. _No one moved. "Alright." Kyuubi went over to the door and pulled it shut and locked it securely. "Itachi, you told me you know how to fly right?" My brother nodded and made his way to the front of the cabin.

"I'll familiarize myself with the cockpit." Itachi stated confidently. He opened the door to the cockpit and looked at Kyuubi expectantly. Kyuubi threw him the keys, Itachi caught them with one hand and moved into the cockpit. "I'll inform you when we're ready to take off." Itachi stated and closed the door to the cockpit. Kyuubi stared at the door for a moment then turned back to us.

Kyuubi was standing in front of the coffee table in the center so everyone could see him. To his left on the chair was Gaara who was examining his hands. Beside Gaara on the couch was Neji, sitting as close as possible without leaning over the couch. On the chair on the other side of the couch was Shukaku, playing with a paddle ball. On the other couch was Naruto, still fast asleep, then me on the chair across from Shukaku.

"Since you all have decided to stay, I've-" The plane turned on, "I've got a few small, important rules we all need to follow. First, you all ditched your cell phones as I instructed right?" Everyone nodded. "You have no tracking devices on you, and you double checked?" Everyone nodded. "Alright heres the rules. No contacting anyone through a phone or computer. Voice recognition is a growing thing and they can track us through it. No chatting on computers, like video chat or e-mail or anything. No contact with other people, period." I have to agree, Kyuubi gets serious when he is protecting Naruto. I think he makes a good leader, he's not controlling and he doesn't ask for stupid things.

_"The plane is ready for take-off." _Itachi announced through the speakers. _"Is everyone ready?" _

"Okay, anyone have objections to take off?" No one said anything. "Um alright good." Kyuubi turned to the little speaker beside the tv and picked the walkie talkie up. "No objections to take off, give me a minute to get everyone buckled in."

Kyuubi walked over to the couch Naruto was on and sat him up, trying not to bother him in his sleep. Then, he pressed under the table and the couches and chairs pushed forward about 6 inches and out of nowhere buckles fit for a roller coaster came from behind. Kyuubi pushed the buckle over Narutos head and made sure it was secure, then glanced at me. I moved from my seat and sat beside Naruto, buckling myself in. Everyone else buckled up quietly ready to get in the air.

"I'm going in the cockpit with Itachi, I'll be back out once we're safely in the air. I'll give you a tour of the rest of the plane then." And he opened the door to the cockpit and left us to ourselves.

"Gaara?" I asked getting his attention. Gaara looked up at me and waited patiently. "Why aren't you as tired as Naruto? Don't you both have the same spells put on you to prevent the jaki from emerging?" Gaara looked at Naruto and furrowed his brows.

"Because, the jaki isn't all in me. Half of it went with Shu and half of it stayed with me."

"What? But why is it all still in Naruto then?"

The plane started to move down the road, I could see the trees in the distance passing by.

"All of it stayed in Naruto because he didn't die when he was injected with the serum to get Kyuubi out." Shukaku answered my question.

"You mean Gaara died?" Neji asked looking incredibly worried and stared at Gaara.

"I didn't know." Gaara answered looking back at Neji almost embarrassed.

"Kyuubi and I have a theor-" I glared angrily at Shukaku.

"You mean you both knew this entire time and you didn't tell any of us?" I asked irritated.

"We didn't really think it was important." I huffed, and glared intensely at Shukaku.

"Che. Fine. What's your leading theory then."

"When Gaara died the jaki in him started to move from him to me. I sensed it after I came back as myself and rushed to save him." Shukaku looked pale. "When I got to him I gave him CPR for nearly a minute and then he started breathing" Gaara was looking at Shukaku gratefully with a small smile.

The plane was at full speed and I could feel it starting to go into the air. Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Then Shukaku looked at Sasuke again.

"Well, anyway Gaara woke up for a second, then he was possessed by the jaki. It was furious that is didn't completely escape which gave it a little boost of power." That makes sense...

"So Gaara isn't affected by the jaki?" Neji asked.

"I can tell it's still there, but it's not powerful without its other half it can't even give me nightmares anymore." Gaara replied. I looked at Naruto- I wonder if he's having a nightmare, he does look a bit warm.

_"We're in the air and on our way to safety. You can unbuckle now and do whatever you like. I will inform you if there is turbulence." _

Kyuubi appeared from the cockpit and pushed the button from before. The seatbelt rose from the seats and back into the couches and chairs, then the furniture all moved back to its original places.

"Okay, theres the snack bar, there's food and drinks if you want anything. The hallway over there leads to the bathroom which is on the left, and the other two doors lead to bedrooms with two queen size beds in each. If you get tired you can sleep there if you want privacy or you can sleep here, I don't care. And Sasuke?" I looked at Kyuubi.

"Hm?" Kyuubi walked over to me and stood in front of Naruto.

"Let's get him in a bed." I stood and picked Naruto up bridal style, which still didn't wake him. Kyuubi-after picking Narutos bag up-walked to the door at the far end of the hall and opened it. I walked through with Naruto and set him on the bed on the far right. Kyuubi pulled Narutos shoes off and set them next to the bed. Then, he pulled his sweater off and set it on the table next to the bed. And finally he pulled Naruto out of his jeans so he was in his boxers. Naruto still didn't wake up. But, his face still looked red and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Kyuubi pulled the blanket out from under Naruto and covered him with it.

I stood beside Kyuubi and put my hand to Narutos head. He was burning up, he had to have a high fever.

"He's got a fever." Kyuubi looked at me surprised, then felt Narutos head as well for a moment. Kyuubi looked at me with a strange expression.

"You're right he has a very high fever. Get a wash cloth from the bathroom and wet it down with cool water, then bring me the first aid kit." I nodded and ran to the bathroom doing each task Kyuubi asked me to do.

Kyuubi's Pov

I put the cold cloth on Narutos head and opened the first aid kit. I rummaged through it until I found some tylenol that would help with the fever. Sasuke brought a bottle of water after he seen the medicine and then he sat on the other bed and stared at Naruto.

I opened the bottle and put two of the pills in Narutos mouth, then poured some water in his mouth to help get them down. I covered his mouth with my hand, and pinched his nose closed until he swallowed the pills. Once he did so, I stood up and stared at him for a moment. He hadn't woken up when I gave him the pills or put the water in his mouth or stopped his air flow...

"This isn't possible." I said almost angry. "Naruto doesn't get sick this badly." Sasuke looked at me inquisitively.

"When I first met him he was sick, but he wasn't this sick." I nodded.

"That's right, and I helped him get better." I remembered, brightening up. I could channel some of my energy into him to help him get better. I sat next to Naruto and closed my eyes. I grabbed his hands and focused on pushing my energy into him. I felt some of my energy go into him, but not a lot, it's like something was blocking my energy from helping him. I opened my eyes and furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"He's not absorbing energy from me. He didn't even wake up when his breathing was interrupted..." Sasuke stood up quickly. "His body is rejecting my help..."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked. He looked terrified.

"Nothing yet, let's try and wake him again." I shook Naruto roughly. Then I pinched his arm, smacked his hand and yelled in his ear. I covered his mouth again almost hesitantly and pinched his nose closed. His eyes didn't open, his body didn't struggle, nothing happened. I let Narutos air flow continue after his face turned slightly blue. But, there was no gasping or heavy intakes of breath, just normal, almost shallow breathing.

Sasuke sat on the bed next to Naruto and grabbed one of his hands. I just stared at Naruto confused and... well... scared. I'm scared.

_**'Kit?' **_No answer. I can't even feel his presence in my mind.

"What does this mean?" Sasuke asked me shakily.

"I-I think it means...I don't know what it means." I answered slowly, unsure. I have no clue what's happening.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke shouted. The others must've heard him because they came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Shukaku asked.

"He's not waking up," I explained. "Not for anything." I forced myself to stay calm. Don't cry Kyuubi. Stay strong. "Not even when I forced meds down his throat. I stopped his airflow and he didn't wake up. He would have died and he wouldn't have woken." Oh... oh my god... my kit... what's wrong with him?

"That means..." Shukaku trailed off.

"What? What does it mean?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"It... means..." Shukaku started. "That there's nothing we can do for him." Sasuke froze and I felt tears come to my eyes. Push those tears back. Be strong.

"How can you be sure?" Gaara asked. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara to comfort him.

"H-he's not accepting the energy I'm trying to channel into him... and you all heard.. he's not waking up no matter what we do."

"So what's wrong with him?" Neji asked the question everyone was thinking.

I looked at Shukaku and he looked at me. We've never dealt with this before, I've never heard of this happening to anyone so randomly. I don't know... I just don't know.

"We aren't sure." Shukaku answered.

"Not sure... do you even know what this is?" Sasuke growled. I sat on the other side of Naruto and stroked his face. I felt heavy tears come to my eyes and I couldn't hold them back.

"No." I choked out. "It could be from the jaki-but... I've never heard of this. It could be something human as well... like..." I closed my eyes tightly. "Like... a coma." I stood and walked to the door. That's my kit. That's my kit, and he could die. He might die. I don't know what to do. "I'm going to get Itachi, he might know what to do." I made my way through the plane and opened the door to the cockpit, slammed it behind me and wailed.

"K-Kyuubi, what's wrong?" Itachi asked me worriedly. The plane was on autopilot.

"It's Naruto." I whimpered between tears.

"What about him?" I told Itachi what was going on through deep breathing and heavy crying.

"...I just want my kiiiiiit!" Itachi hugged me tightly. I snuggled my head between his shoulder and his neck and cried myself out.

"Kyuubi." Itachi grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eyes. "He will be fine. Perhaps, even the little bits of energy you gave are helping him. We need to see if the fever went down. It may be a fever induced coma." He explained to me hastily. I searched Itachis eyes for what felt like an eternity. I could see hurt in them, and fear, love was most prominent though, and worry. His dark eyes were searching mine as well, and I knew he wanted to fix Naruto for me. He wanted to make everything okay so we all could be happy. "...when we land we can get him a doctor." Itachi continued in a whisper. I closed my eyes and hugged Itachi again. I know a doctor... I should be with Naruto right now, making sure he's okay. But, what Itachi said to me earlier was eating at me. I know I feel the same way and it's hurting us both that I haven't said anything back. My chest felt heavy and overwhelmed with emotions. Naruto is sick. Itachi is hurt. I am to blame for both. I need to fix both.

"I love you." I said to Itachi. And then I hugged him tightly. "I love you." I squeezed him tighter. "So much." I whispered and hid my face in his chest, my chest felt lighter.

"Kyuu- wha-"

"Yes." I said unafraid and boldly, "Yes, I'll be yours." Itachi froze for a moment, but then hugged me back.

"I love you too." Itachi leaned down until our faces were equal and our lips touched once, twice and then they were moving together as one. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and mine somehow got around his neck. We stayed like this for what felt like hours, but in actuality it was only a few minutes. When we broke apart I was flushed and my lips were dry but I felt happier. Itachi smiled at me and patted my head.

"Are you able to visit Naruto or do you need to stay up here?" I asked lightly.

"I'm sure Neji and Gaara can watch the sky for a few moments."

Itachi and I grabbed at each others hands and opened the door to the cockpit. Gaara and Neji were both just leaving Narutos room as Itachi and I were about to enter.

"Uh... who's driving the plane?" Neji asked slightly confused.

"You two are... for a few minutes." Itachi told them. They both looked even more confused. "I mean go sit in the seats upfront for a few minutes and don't touch anything. If anything happens, just come get me." They both nodded at him and did as they were told. I pulled Itachi into Naruto's room.

"Hey." Shukaku said. "I'll go watch the kids in the cockpit." Sasuke was still on the bed with Naruto, holding his hand and staring at him.

"Sasuke." Sasuke ignored me and continued staring at Naruto. Itachi cleared his throat and Sasuke lifted his gaze to meet mine, he looked devastated.

"Baby bro," Itachi said letting go of my hand and sitting on the end of the bed. "It's up to Naruto to get through this. All we can do is support him,"

"And keep his fever down." I interjected.

"And keep his fever down." Itachi agreed. "But you have to remember Naruto is a strong kid, no matter what's happening he will fight to survive." Sasuke nodded but his eyes seemed distant.

"Sasuke. Remember when I said only some of my energy got through to Naruto? Well, that energy could be a care package for him, it could help him." Sasuke just stared at me as if he was waiting for a catch.

The door opened and Gaara walked in.

"Uh, Shukaku told me that he needs you." Itachi walked out with Gaara to see what the problem was.

"Listen Sasuke. I'm scared for my kit too, I've known him all his life, this is the first time I've never been able to do much to help him with something. It's torture, but I'm going to stay strong because I know Naruto can beat this." Sasuke looked like he was focusing a bit better.

"His fever has gone down a lot." Sasuke agreed slowly.

It was a few minutes before the door pushed open again and in walked Itachi. Gaara and Neji were in the other bedroom getting some sleep as instructed by Shukaku and Itachi. Shukaku was in the cockpit, apparently he had some experience in flying planes.

Itachi's Pov

"His fever has stayed down for about three hours now, and his face looks less flushed." Kyuubi informed me as I closed the door to the room. I just checked on Shukaku in the cockpit again.

"Good. We should be consistent with medicine nonetheless. I don't want to risk his fever going back up." I explained back to him. Kyuubi nodded and took the nearly dry cloth from Narutos head and left the room. Sasuke was dozing off but kept shaking his head to stay awake.

"Do you think the doctor will really be able to help?" Sasuke asked me. I sat next to Sasuke and patted his shoulder.

"Listen. Kyuubi said the doctor in Russia he used to go to when he was still an assassin for the Akatsuki, will be able to help." Sasuke looked at me hopefully. Kyuubi came back into the room and checked Naruto's temperature. "Kyuu, tell Sasuke more about this doctor."

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke as he put the freshly soaked cloth back on Narutos head. "Well he's a good doctor. He saved my life more times than I can count." Kyuubi popped two more pills into Narutos mouth and forced them down. Naruto was still unresponsive. "Probably the best doctor in all of Russia." Kyuubi mumbled.

"But... can he help Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi sighed and looked at Sasuke with a small smile. I know that look in his eyes. It's doubt.

"Maybe." Kyuubi said. "I've seen him bring sight to a blinded man." Sasuke and I stared at Kyuubi with the same incredulous look. Kyuubi noticed it. "I witnessed the person being blinded in battle."

"Someone you were close too?" I asked lightly.

"Ryo." Kyuubi muttered and looked at me. I rubbed Kyuubis back and nodded. Not even a bit jealous. The guys dead. That was rude...

"I see..." Kyuubi kissed my head and I felt me stomach flutter. Sasuke raised a brow at us and I smirked at him.

"Sasuke why don't you get some sleep, you look exhausted." Kyuubi suggested. Sasuke shook his head and tightened his grip on Narutos hand. Kyuubi smiled at Sasukes unwillingness to leave Narutos side, I scoffed.

"Otouto-kun, you're gonna get sick if you don't get some sleep. Then you won't be any help to Naruto. Keep your strength up for him." I lectured my brother. Sasuke stared at me tiredly. "Just lay down next to him, I don't think this is contagious." I suggested. Sasuke hastily complied and laid down, his back to Kyuubi and I. I sat on the opposite bed and patted next to me for Kyuubi to sit.

"How long before we land?" Kyuubi asked me. He had me re-route our path last time I talked to Shukaku. We'll be landing somewhere in Russia called... Chita.

"About two hours." I replied. Kyuubi nodded and moved into the far end of the bed and laid down. I laid down next to him and pulled the covers over us. I knew neither of us would be able to sleep but the warmth of Kyuubi next to me was comforting. I pulled Kyuubi onto my chest and stroked his hair. "Do you know how we'll be landing?"

"Small road probably far into the country near Dr. Isaak's place." Kyuubi muttered into my chest.

"Are you sure he's still there?" I asked. Kyuubi looked up at me and got on his knees.

"Pretty sure. I'm hoping."

"Then we'll go with yes." I smiled at him.

Kyuubi leaned into me and kissed my cheek, I chuckled and kissed his nose. Kyuubi kissed my forehead and I kissed his eye. Kyuubi kissed the edge of my mouth, I stared at him for a moment and then kissed his lips, it was intoxicating. Kyuubi nuzzled his head into my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist and stroked his hair. He's still tense though and I can't fix that. Not until Naruto gets better.

_If_ he gets better.

Enjoyed it, did you? NO!? Ugh! Well leave a review and tell me what you thinks gonna happen next. This Doctor in Russia, what do you think he'll be like? He's another person from Kyuubi's past after all. Is he an animal demon, or a human? Tell me your guesses, perhaps one of you will guess correctly.

Stay informed my faithful readers for the next chapter is: The Doctors Theory!


	18. Awake? Sorta

Wow. It's been quite sometime since I've updated. I have no excuses. Let's just chalk it up to negligence and stupidity and call it a day. Seriously though, I apologize for leaving this story unattended for such a long time. Life, death and boring shit gets in the way, you know? Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. I realize it's probably boring as fuck, but... it's the best I could do. I worked really hard. I don't own Naruto. Be warned this story has a slash feel to it, boyxboy, so leave if it makes you uncomfortable. Thank you. Enjoy.

NARUTO'S POV

Where... am I? It's so dark. Why is it dark? I opened my eyes, and immediately squeezed the shut again. The light was blinding. What the hell?

"You're awake?" I squinted and turned my head toward the direction of the voice, but I couldn't make anything out through the light.

"I think... W-" My chest ached as I let out a hoarse cough, "Where am I?" I mumbled through a cracked voice. My throat is too dry, it feels like I haven't had a drink in days. But that's impossible because I just had some... like... recently... right?

"This is my cabin, you were passed out in the river nearby. I brought you here, and treated your wounds. My name is Ryo, my sister Haruki is preparing food for you."

"I-I see." I sat up.

"Here, drink." Ryo offered me a cup filled with water. I grabbed it and chugged the contents with haste.

"Thanks. I'm Naruto." I breathed gratefully. The room started to look normal, it seemed less fluorescent. I looked at Ryo.

Ryo had honey blond hair, and light green eyes. His skin was rather pale compared to mine, but nothing too unusual.

"So, do you remember how you ended up in the river?" Came a woman's voice. I glanced over at the new voice. Her features resembled Ryo's, they shared the same eyes, but her hair was a mahogany brown. "I'm Haruki."

"Nice to meet you." I said as she approached me with a tray of food. "As to how I got here... um..." I hesitated.

"Don't feel obligated to tell us, we won't pry." Ryo said, and smiled at me.

"No, it's fine. Um... I fell down the cliff into the river because I was... running from a bear. But there were snakes." I heard Haruki laugh, and my face flushed in embarrassment.

"How did you manage to get a bear to chase you?" Haruki asked through her chuckles. I took a bite of the food she gave me.

"Weeeellll..." I sighed. "I... um... slept in their cave overnight." I took another bite. "I didn't know it was their home, I was too tired to check."

"Why in the world were you sleeping in a cave? Don't you have a home? Someplace to live?" Ryo questioned, his voice was rather soothing. "The wounds on your shoulder don't look like they came from a bear...?"

"I... well. I woke up in the desert. I wandered around until I found a shack, I was honestly lucky. Um.. that night a coyote attacked and I was injured, but I'm fine. I made it into the forest and found the cave."

"I see, you have had a rough few days." Ryo comforted me. I nodded and continued eating.

"One thing is bothering me." Haruki spoke "How did you get in the desert?" I froze.

"I don't know. One moment I'm getting on Kyuubis back, the next I'm alone in a desert." I heard both Haruki and Ryo gasp.

"You know Kyuubi?" Ryo questioned, he had stood up and looked very anxious.

"Yes-"

"Where is he? He disappeared awhile ago, Haruki and I have been looking for him for months." Ryo's eyes pleaded with me, desperate for answers. How the fuck could Kyuubi disappear a few months ago, if he was still in me at that time. Why would they lie to me?

"Um... could you please tell me how you know Kyuu-nii? He's been with me everyday for the past seventeen years of my life."

"O-oh." A heavy sigh escaped Ryos lips, and he sunk into his chair once again. I could see the disappointment, anger and hurt on his face. "Well, never mind. He's just a year older than you, and didn't have any family. Except us."

"I see." Well, they weren't lying to me. He only got excited at the mention of a name shared by someone missing. I feel like a dick for getting their hopes up. But still... what's happening? How _did_ I get get here? "So where exactly am I? I've never been to this area before, is there a phone I could use?" Can I use a phone... will I be tracked if I'm on for a short time?

"We're on the border between the Honhyu District, and the Kokaidenshen District." Huh, no phone I guess. Seriously though, the fuck am I at?

"Is this Japan?" A bough of anxiety took over me, my heart rate wouldn't slow down. Are they alive? Is Kyuu okay? I can't feel him at all.

"Yes." Haruki answered. I nearly smacked myself in the face out of stupidity. They were speaking Japanese clear as day. Derp.

"Listen." Ryo suddenly said. "You could stay with us to look for your Kyuubi, as long as you help us look for ours." I tilted my head, "You have nowhere to go, that much is clear." I nodded.

"I-I suppose. Thank you very much, I'll do my best." Haruki chuckled, Ryo smiled at me.

"He really reminds me Kyuu-chan! They act so similar!" I blushed, guilt taking over my chest once again, despite not doing anything wrong.

"Yeah. Kyuubi will really like when he meets you. You have nothing wrong with demons right?" Ryo asked. Haruki and Ryo were both looking at me, they seemed somewhat nervous.

"No. Kyuubi, er, my Kyuubi is a fox demon, to the full extent y'know. Red hair and mischievous green eyes, tricky and childish."

"That... sounds just like our... Kyuubi. Please tell me, does your Kyuubi have a freckle beneath his right eye?" I nodded, my mind racing.

"I don't understand. They can't be the same, Kyuubi and I were with Sasuke and Itachi running from the Akats-" I clasped a hand over my mouth, my memory flooding in from a talk Kyuubi and I had a long time ago.

But it's impossible. This can't be true.

Ryo and Haruki died.

Does that mean... that I am also...

Dead?

SASUKE'S POV

Naruto has to be okay. I may be an Uchiha, but I know how I feel about this idiot. I need him to be okay, it just makes no sense for him to die on me. It's irresponsible and I will never forgive him if he does die. I'll go right into the afterlife and drag him right back out, I swear.

I brushed a strand of blond hair from Naruto's tanned face. His shallow breaths grazed my arm, and made the hairs stand up at the unexpected warmth. Just staring at him made me think he would open his eyes at any moment to reveal his bright blue eyes, they really drew me in, much deeper than I ever thought would be possible. It's like I'm drowning whenever I catch his gaze, but... I like it. Because... because it's Naruto.

"Wake up already, dobe." I whispered in his ear. Nothing. No response. "You know something? You're the first person to ever make me feel this way, and probably the last. If you die-" I let out a breath to calm myself from the sudden wave of panic that washed over me. "If you die, I'll never forgive you for stealing my heart, then leaving me without one." I sighed. "Baka." The sound of Narutos breathing calmed me down, reassured me. But staying asleep as he is now, is basically the same as dying, the only difference is he's still breathing. Death does not happen when someones heart stops. Death is when you can no longer communicate with another person when they're right in front of you.

"Sasuke." Kyuubi called.

"Hmm?" I answered without taking my gaze from Narutos face.

"Mind if I sit with you two for awhile?" I shifted my gaze to Kyuubi, his eyes were glazed over, and he had large bags from lack of sleep. I nodded.

"Sure. Nothing's changed though." I mumbled.

"I know. But seeing him breathing makes my heart rest a little."

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a few moments. "So, this doctor. Can he help Naruto?" I asked.

"I can't say for certain. Bu-but." I heard Kyuubi choke back tears. "He's.. uh" He cleared his throat. "He's Narutos only hope." Kyuubi let out a heavy breath.

"Yes. Well, that doctor had better help Naruto, or I'll... he better just fix him."

"We'll be in Chita in about twenty minutes." My aniki mentioned as he entered the room.

"Kyuu...?" I jumped from my position on the bed.

"Naruto?" I yelled. I definitely heard it. HE talked, just now he called for Kyuubi.

"Kit?" Kyuubi had hurriedly planted himself next to Naruto, he was gripping one of Narutos and the other was feeling his temperature. "Can you hear me?" Silence.

KYUUBI'S POV

_**'Naruto!' **_I called desperately for my kit. I could feel it, I could feel his presence in my mind, he was conscious enough to contact me.

_'….yuu?' _I gasped.

_**'Naruto! Can you hear me? Naruto?'**_

_'I...can...you...don't...whe...am...Ryo...aruki...dead...he..ar...me...Kyuubi?' _

_**'KIT! I CAN HEAR YOU, BUT IT'S CHOPPY! LISTEN CAREFULLY AND STAY CALM! WE HAVE TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP, BUT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, WE'RE ON A PLANE HEADED FOR A DOCTOR THAT CAN HELP YOU!' **_Please hear me.

_'Kyuu...Kyuu, I hear you. I- I thought I was awake, I woke up in a desert.' _

_** 'Okay, stay calm. Are you still in that desert, what does it look like?' **_

_'No.. I told you already. I'm with Ryo and Haruki.'_ You can't be with them. _'I'm in some sorta forest, in a cabin near a river. I'm confused. What's happening?'_

_ **'Kit... I don't know exactly. But the doctor will tell us, he'll help you. You'll be fine, okay? I promise.' **_

_'Yeah... um... why couldn't I feel your presence earlier? I thought you were dead, I thought everyone was dead. You... Itachi...Gaara...Shuukaku...Neji...Sa-Sasuke.'_

_ **'We're fine. Just worried about you.' **_I glanced at Sasuke. To my surprise, our entire group was in the room. I mustn't of heard them come in.

_'I'm sorry. If I knew how to wake up, I would.' _

_ **'Do you remember anything before you went to sleep?'**_

_'No, just... I suddenly felt really tired. I'm sorry.'_

_ **'Stop apologizing. This is the time when we keep ourselves composed and solve the issue. This isn't your fault.' **_I'm one to talk about composed, I was crying my eyes out just a while ago, I was afraid I would never talk to my kit again. I'm such as hypocrite, but... if it keeps him calm... reassures him, then it doesn't matter. Nothing is more important than Naruto.

Nothing.

"Kyuu. We're landing." Itachi whispered into my ear.

"Understood." I sighed. "Naruto can speak to me, let's get to the doctor before anything changes."

ITACHI'S POV

The descending of the plane was rocky with the high turbulence and the thin air of Russia. I couldn't help but sneer at the jerkiness and obnoxious rocking of the cabin, it pissed me off. I wanted this to be smooth, I wanted to land without an issue so that anything that's helping Naruto and Kyuubi communicate doesn't get disturbed.

I flicked the button for the landing gear to extend out as I lowered the plane. Gradually, I neared an empty street, lucky that I happened to descend into an area isolated and abandoned. As the wheels hit the ground, I felt a sense of relief wash over me.

To the doctor.

Oooookay, so some parts are longer than others, some offer absolutely nothing to move the story along. Nothing new. Really sorry for such as long hiatus, especially one that wasn't even planned. I guess I just lost motivation and whatnot. It happens, no excuses. I can't say when I'll update again, sometime within the next few months? Maybe. No promises. I'll do my best. Even if this story isn't as successful as it first was, I still plan to finish it for myself, as well as anyone interested in reading. Please review, if you have the time. (._.)+(x1000) - My shame and guilt for not updating in such a long time.


End file.
